


【授翻】屹立不倒（原：坚持到最后）

by Flash2017



Series: 坚不可摧 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Mating Bond, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, heat - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: The Undertaking的事情已经过去了几个月。几个月前，几百人死去，包括Oliver的伴侣，Oliver亲手杀了自己的伴侣。现在Oliver需要收拾残局，继续拯救这座城市的征程，同时还要做一个关爱孩子的父亲和尽职的儿子，并且经营家族企业。就在一切都开始变好时，Oliver过去的秘密咆哮着归来，让他所爱的人陷入了危险。Oliver必须找到一个征服自己过去的方法，征服那个魔鬼，在他因为一个饱含愤怒和憎恨的承诺而失去一切之前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last One Standing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918799) by [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd). 



> Thanks to author of these series lj_todd give me translation opportunity.I'll do my best.  
> I wish every reader can love these story.  
> 感谢系列的作者 lj_todd给了我翻译的机会，我会努力做到最好。  
> 我希望每一位读者都能喜欢这个故事。

The Undertaking已经过去了几个月，Oliver依旧感到非常痛苦。  
503人死于那晚的灾难。  
Tommy死了。  
Malcolm死了。  
Moira需要承担所有的责任。  
这个世界依然在转动。  
Oliver的内心充满了伤痛与自责，带着Robbie回到了炼狱岛，认为这里对他们来说才是最好的，他可以在这里让自己的内心和身体接受Malcolm，他的Alpha已经死亡的事实。在Felicity和Diggle找到了他之后，他才回到星城。他的母亲因为the Undertaking被指控谋杀罪，所以他们一家正面临着失去Queen集团的危险，一个尖刻的Beta女人，Isabel Rochev想要接管集团。  
Oliver在Walter，以及这位Alpha工作的银行的帮助下，拿到了公司足够的股票才没有完全失去它。但他被迫和联合CEO Isabel一起工作，这个女人从一开始就让他知道，她和他一样‘喜欢’这个主意。  
回到星城让他理所当然的进入了治安维护者的角色，有一伙在the Undertaking中失去亲人的人们，他们决定要惩罚Queen家族，因为Moira参与到了毁灭棕榈区的行动中，他们绑架了开始替Oliver经营Verdant的Thea。Oliver去救了她，然后就了解到自己作为治安维护者的任务还没有完成。但他也知道自己不能像之前一样了，他不能再杀人了。看在Tommy的份上，他会饶他们一命，而不是夺走性命。  
将自己的变化归功于自己的朋友，Oliver去了Tommy的墓前，静静的告诉他的朋友，他已经不再是个杀手了。为了Tommy，为了他的回忆，他会成为更好的人，不再是个杀手。正当要离开的时候，他看见Laurel站在他身后。  
“我没想打搅你，”她似乎不知道自己该对他说什么或是做什么。“我不知道你在这里，我只是…经常过来。”  
Oliver点头表示理解。  
他知道这种感受，你爱的人只留下了一座墓碑让你怀念。  
他在来找Tommy的墓碑前还去找了Malcolm的。  
但没有他的。  
Laurel的话将他带离了思绪。“我可以离开。”  
“别，”他马上说，不想让她觉得自己应该离开，就因为他在这里。“你不必离开。”她慢慢转身看着他。“Laurel，我…明白，在一切发生之后我…明白了，但…我依然需要你在我的生命中。”  
Laurel温柔的看了他一眼，然后走到他身边。“我们已经经历了太多的事情，已经没有其他办法了，”她伸手握住他的手，和他站在一起看着Tommy的墓碑。Oliver哽咽着看着那块石头，看着上面写着的Tommy的名字。  
“我觉得我背叛了他，”他说到，虽然永远没法告诉Laurel原因，然后Laurel轻声说。  
“在兜帽侠之前，我们从来没有地震机器和伪治安维护者…”  
“Laurel。”Oliver知道她在生气，而她的愤怒让她将一切归咎于治安维护者，归咎于他，尽管她不知道他就是治安维护者，但他知道她曾经相信过治安维护者，相信他会拯救这座城市。“Malcolm…是Malcolm杀死了Tommy。”  
他不想让自己这么说，但这该死的就是事实。  
Laurel没有像他想象的一样接受这些话。  
“他碰到了正在交战的两个弓箭手，”她的眼神说她只将事情归咎于一个人。“现在Malcolm已经死了，而另一个弓箭手还没有。我会帮我的领导抓住他。”  
Oliver僵硬了，因为她提起了Malcolm，而不是因为她宣称要抓住治安维护者、抓住他，她突然握紧了他的手。  
“抱歉，”她的声音很温柔，表情也软了下来。“我没有…我很难想象Malcolm的…死…对你的伤害有多深。”  
Oliver的嘴角扬起了一个苦涩的微笑。“我正在适应。”  
Laurel微笑着走近他，她的存在对他来说是个安慰，但却不足以平息他胸口的疼痛，他的胸口就像刀拧一样的疼。他们没再说什么，只是继续站在那儿看着Tommy的墓碑，都在想如果他们的朋友没死，事情会变成什么样。  
当Oliver回到家时，Robbie正蜷缩在他的房间里睡觉，他笑着坐在她身边。看见那些旧狗牌被她握在手里，看着刻在平滑金属上的名字，他笑得有些悲伤。Malcolm不是由于他做的蠢事而失去的第一个Alpha。看着狗牌上的名字，他的思绪回到了从前。  
 _他正在和Slade对打，Slade用竹子当做剑，他已经比几个月前Slade刚开始教他的时候强多了，男人挡下他一击之后，他们俩都笑了，然后听到一个Alpha轻笑出来。  
他们一起转头看到Shado正走进飞机，拿着有几只小鸟的笼子，Oliver不禁冲她笑了，于是被Slade找到机会用竹子快速的猛击了一下脸，他疼的跪了下来。  
“你不是唯一一个经历了苦难才知道的，”Slade走在他身边，冲他咧嘴笑。“女人会让你分心。”  
无视了Slade的话，Oliver在Shado靠近时对她笑了，Slade后退了几步。他快速站起来，Shado笑了。“几个月你就变厉害了，”她伸手检查他脸上被Slade揍的地方。那里有块淤青，但皮肤没破。“别把自己累太狠了。”  
Oliver不禁笑了出来。“那肯定是他的任务，”他比了比身后Slade站的地方。  
男性Alpha哼了一声，继续笑。“我爱这份工作，”他开始毒舌了。“我不会把这份机会让给别人的。”  
这时Robbie从临时的小床上站起来，揉着眼睛发出了不爽的、困倦的声音。Oliver想走过去但被Slade抢了先。Alpha将Robbie抱了起来，在她的小手抓住他残破的衬衫时笑了。  
“你好啊，小小鸟，”他冲她轻声说，她熟悉他的声音与口音，那是她的父亲，这让她脸上不爽的表情立刻消失了，还咯咯的笑了起来。“你睡的好么，嗯？”  
Robbie咯咯笑着点头，Slade笑得更愉快了。“真是我的好女孩，”他调整姿势用一只手抱她。“不会像你爸爸一样发牢骚，对吗？你不会，你就是这么可爱的小小鸟。”  
Oliver翻白眼，Shado在旁边偷笑。“你能不能别对我的女儿说我发牢骚？Please？”  
Slade笑着看看Oliver又看看Robbie，亲了亲她的卷发。“听听，小小鸟，”他看到了Omega脸上的恼火。“你爸爸又在发牢骚了。”  
Oliver呻吟了一声，Slade笑了，Robbie也跟着咯咯笑，她咧开嘴紧紧抱住Slade，嘟哝着爸爸，Slade又亲了亲她的卷发。看到他俩，Oliver不再皱眉了，他笑了出来，Shado用屁股撞了他一下，笑着亲吻他的脸颊，然后去将捉住的小鸟做成晚饭。  
这不是一段完美的时光，但比5个月后他们阻止了Fyers之后的日子好得多，但在那一刻，Oliver不会用这段时光来交换全世界。_  
Oliver听到有人轻声敲门，结束了回忆。  
小心的动了动，不想吵醒Robbie，他站起来走到门口，开门发现是Thea站在那儿。“嘿，”他的声音很轻，Thea虚弱的冲他笑笑。  
“我…看到灯还开着，就…”Thea看着他，Oliver笑着伸手搂住了自己的妹妹，然后将她带到屋里。他们和Robbie一起挤在床上。这不足以让现实变好，但在这一刻，这就足够了。


	2. Chapter 2

没过多久Oliver治安维护者的工作就恢复正常了。  
三合会开始抢劫棕榈区运送药品的卡车，这让他不断的遭遇白发的中国女人。但只有这次她不是一个人，而是带了帮手Ben Turner，就是那个有名的青铜老虎。尽管人数上不占优势，但基于他已经发誓不再杀人，所以Oliver只是揍晕了他们俩。在他调查抢劫案时，遇上了这座城市的参议院 Sebastian Blood。他还决定了重新接纳Roy进入他的绿箭小队，但他还没打算像对Diggle和Felicity一样，对Roy坦诚自己的真实身份。  
不久之后，他作为治安维护者冒险去接近Laurel，想要说服她，他不是她的敌人，但她坚决的表示说无论如何她都要抓住治安维护者，她还带来了星城警局的反恐小队抓他。感谢上帝，他被一个戴着面具、还拥有声波武器的神秘金发女子救了。  
然后他开始寻找这个神秘的新人物。  
Felicity也想找到她，她闻起来像是个Alpha，但Oliver肯定她不是，调查表明她正致力于痛揍那些棕榈区的暴徒和罪犯。Felicity对她的印象很深刻，因为这个神秘金发女郎已经将5个强奸犯揍进了医院。  
在Oliver打算继续寻找这个金发女子时，他的注意力被转移到了那个刚逃出铁山监狱的罪犯，Barton Mathis，娃娃制作者，一个有心理疾病的连环杀人凶手，他用一种聚合物倒进被害人的喉咙里，让她们窒息而死，然后像打扮娃娃一样给她们穿上衣服。他之前被Lance抓住过，不过Lance因为the Undertaking的事情已经被降职了，这次娃娃制作者显然是想要报复Lance，他绑架了Laurel。这个疯狂的Omega想要杀了她，在Lance的面前将她变成一个娃娃，以报复之前被抓进监狱的仇。  
Oliver插手的时候Mathis在逃跑，差点就成功了，但是金发的治安维护着突然出现，一阵扭打之后就用她的菲律宾武术棍杀死了Mathis，然后消失不见了。  
Oliver研究了一阵，发现金发的治安维护者似乎一直都在保护Laurel和她的父亲，于是他开始夜夜蹲守在Laurel的公寓旁边，直到金发女郎自己出现。他费了一番功夫，用了不少支箭做掩护，才成功抓到了她。  
他毫不惊讶的看着女人将自己的小音波武器扔到地上，很明显她希望这样能给自己挣来一些逃走的时间，但感谢Felicity转换了他们之间通讯器的频率，那些音波小玩意儿没给他带来什么大麻烦。“能更大声点么？”他走近些，那个音波武器关上了，女人的手套里藏着一个开关。“你为什么要跟踪Laurel Lance？”  
“我会问你同样的问题，”她的回答很简洁，透过黑色的面具冷冷的看着他。“我猜有些事情永远不会变，就像你和她，直到永远。”  
Oliver注视着她，她的声音很熟悉，但他想不起来，也不明白为什么她为什么这么了解他和Laurel。  
“你是谁？”  
她咧嘴笑了。“一旦你知道了，你的生活就会天翻地覆。”  
“我能处理。”  
“这次可不见得，”她轻声说着，他走近了些，她抬头。“Ollie。”  
他的心提了起来。她知道他的身份，知道这个只有少数亲友才叫的昵称。这一刻他已经明白了她是谁，他的内心尖叫着一个名字，一个本该不在的人的名字。他伸手小心的拉开了女人头上的假发和面具，当他看到她的脸时，觉得一阵天旋地转。她是对的，他的生活天翻地覆。  
他将自己的兜帽拉了起来，看着她，后退了一步。  
“Sara。”  
“我会给你一段时间，”她悲伤的看着他，“好好想想。”  
他只是呆呆的看着她，直到她的声波武器突然爆炸，将他从思绪里扔了出来，她逃走了，在他理清思绪之前就消失了。他依然在消化她还活着这个事实。他简直不敢相信，Sara，Sara Lance，Laurel的妹妹。他将这位妹妹带到了父亲的游船上，这位已经死去的妹妹。  
她还活着。  
还回到了星城。  
他想知道为什么。  
Oliver回到基地，告诉小伙伴们刚才发生的事情。  
他们都惊呆了。  
Felicity，只能是Felicity，问他Sara是怎么活下来的。特别是Oliver曾经告诉所有人Sara已经在Gambit号沉没的时候死了。然后Diggle一语中的。  
“你说谎了。”  
Oliver叹气。  
“Gambit号翻船的时候，Sara被拖到了水里，”他解释着，没有看他的朋友，只是回忆着那一晚的画面，他喊着Sara的名字直到他的父亲将他拖到救生艇上，这一切都好像是恐怖电影一样。“到处都是黑暗和冰冷，我…以为她沉了下去。直到一年后我见到了她。”  
Diggle吃惊的看着他。“你在哪里看到她？在…那座岛上？她也流落到了那座岛上？”  
Oliver看着他。  
“准确来说不是。”  
“你为什么不告诉Lance一家，她没有死在船上，”Felicity困惑的看着他，轻声问。“Laurel和Mr.Lance都在责怪你。”  
“因为都是我的错，”他平静的回答，他总觉得自己应该被Lance们憎恨责备，因为是他让Sara受了那些苦。如果他没有劝她和自己一起上船，她就永远不会经历那样地狱一样的磨难。她会安全的和家人待在一起。“一切都是我的错。”  
“那这些年她在哪里，”Diggle知道现在劝Oliver一切并不是他的错也没用，但他的问题似乎只是勾起了Oliver的怒火。  
“我不知道，”Omega的声音很愤怒，凌厉的看了Diggle一眼。“Diggle，我发誓，我确定她已经…死了。”  
“好吧，”Diggle深吸一口气。“如果我没理解错，在Gambit号沉没后没被淹死，Sara也没有和你一起流落到岛上，你只是在岛上再一次看到她死了。填上这块空白感觉好多了。”  
“不是现在。”  
Oliver不想再说了，但他的朋友没有让他逃过这个话题。  
“你是说永远不会，对吧，Oliver？”  
Felicity在两个男人开始因为这个话题冲对方吼之前及时插嘴。  
“你不觉得Lance家有权知道她在岛上活着么，”她没看出来Oliver浑身都僵硬了，也没看出来他似乎更加沮丧了。  
“5年，”Omega抬头吼道，表情因为愤怒、愧疚和痛苦扭曲了。“在那里的5年没有任何的好事发生！”他因为看到了Felicity脸上震惊的表情，停了下来，感到自己的心再一次提了起来，但他还是强迫自己继续说。“他们最好什么都不知道。”  
“他们现在应该知道了么，”Diggle的声音听起来平静，而且话也很有道理，但是Oliver看到了Alpha眼中的火焰。他知道自己的朋友在想什么，他的朋友想让自己做些什么，但他不能。无论他有多么的希望，但这不是他自己的秘密。他没有回答朋友的问题，他已经在面对问题的时候做了最好的选择，虽然他并不想处理这些。  
他把话题转到了他们工作上需要注意的事情。  
他还问了关于the Mayor，那个棕榈区的军火走私犯的情况，Diggle告诉他，自己已经联系了一些人，找出那个男人是怎么把手伸到非法军用武器上的。他只要知道更多就会告诉Oliver。Omega要离开，Diggle又开口了。  
“Oliver，有人曾经告诉过我，秘密都是有重量的，你扛的越多，就越难前进。”  
Oliver回过头冰冷的看着Diggle，自嘲道。“你看到我前进的有多困难了。”  
从Diggle的表情看来，Alpha没觉得这有多好笑。  
没再说什么，他转身离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

几天后在Verdant门口，Oliver惊奇的发现Sara正走近他。  
他们走进了酒吧后，她转身，没有冲他打招呼，而是直奔主题，“你有没有告诉我家人我还活着？”  
“没，”他摇头，简直不敢相信她就是来找自己问这件事。  
然后她就转身要离开，他快速站在她身前，担心自己如果现在让她离开，就再也找不到她了。“Sara，”他轻声呼唤她的名字，看着这位他曾经觉得自己爱过的女子。“我看到你死了。”  
“不是第一次了，对么？”  
似乎发现了这个笑话不好笑，她轻轻叹了口气。  
“我也以为你死了。”她看了他一会儿。“Slade怎么了？”  
他被这个问题惊到了，于是选择换个话题。  
“你去哪儿了，”他没有回答问题，而是问她，尽管她应该知道那个答案，需要一个解释，特别是在共同经历了那座天杀的岛上的那堆事情以后。  
“世界各地，”她回答道，但Oliver能从她的眼中看出，他在回避关于Slade的问题。  
“这不是答案。”  
她的表情明显是在说他是在五十步笑百步。  
“这就是你能知道的。”  
她缓缓转身背冲他，安静的开口。  
“一年前我开始听说星城治安维护者的故事，”她转回了身看他。“一个穿绿兜帽的男人，我就知道那是你。”  
“我从来不知道你会格斗，”他试图讲个小笑话缓解气氛。“你是从哪儿学来的？”  
“我遇见了一些很强的人。”她的语言和表情告诉他，她在那里的日子比在炼狱更艰难。“所以我也变强了。”  
“Sara。”Oliver摇摇头，走进了些，Sara用读不懂的表情看着他。“你为什么回来？”  
她不知道他是在严肃的问问题，还是什么，但她还是说出了答案。“地震。”  
Oliver马上就明白了。  
“你想确认家人的安全。”  
她微微点了下头。  
Oliver低声叹气。“但你现在还在这儿，守卫着他们，”他指出，“保护他们。所以，你是来这里 _确认_ 我没有告诉他们，还是你 _希望_ 我告诉了他们？”   
Sara没来得及回答，敲门声响起。Oliver去看看是谁，然后他们会继续谈话。但站在门口的是Quentin Lance，他有点惊讶。“Mr.Lance？”他知道Sara能听到他的声音，但他没回头看她，只是走到门外，关上了身后的门。“有什么需要帮忙的么？”  
他完全不知道Lance需要他做什么。  
“我为我的女儿而来，”Lance的话让Oliver心跳都快停了，他差点以为男人已经知道Sara还活着，并回到了星城。他脸上的表情一定是泄露了什么，但Lance说出的是Laurel的名字。  
“她还好么，”Oliver快速的掩盖住脸上的一抹震惊。  
Lance告诉他，Laurel还没能从Tommy死亡的阴影中走出来，尽管她似乎让所有人都以为她似乎挺了过来。她前一阵子，有一晚上因为酒驾将车停到了路边上，但她不听人劝，也不告诉Lance到底怎么了。男人认为她会听Oliver的。然后Lance就离开了，Oliver回到了酒吧，希望继续和Sara之间的谈话，但他发现，在和Lance说话的时候，Sara已经走开了。  
用手捂住脸，他转身离开了酒吧，决定按Lance说的，去和Laurel谈谈。  
他们的谈话进行得并不好。  
他会过一阵在再试试的，在Laurel平静下来以后，但他的注意力又被棕榈区的枪支走私犯吸引走了，这个男人和他的爪牙们持枪袭击了属于Sebastian Blood的运钞车，还在人群中开火。在枪击中，一个年轻女孩Sin，Roy和Sara的朋友，被击中了。  
回到基地，Felicity已经运用FBI面部识别软件确认了the Mayor的身份，Xavier Reed。这个男人曾经多次被人领养，结果证明，他的其中一位义兄弟在运送军事武器的车队工作。这个车队今晚会经过星城。如果the Mayor拿到了这些武器，要阻止他就会变得异常艰难。  
穿好制服，Oliver去了Sin所在的医院，找Sara。  
“我想看看你的实战怎么样，”他在她愤怒的快速走到自己面前时说。  
“很好，”她眺望着这座城市。“我正想打一架。”  
他们跟踪军用车队，找到了the Mayor，然后一起吸引了the Mayor和他的暴徒们的火力。  
Sara证明了自己已经比5年前更强悍，无论这些年她在哪里，和哪些人在一起。她非常厉害，能一次放倒几个目标，她的棍子简直就像是手臂的延伸。  
在打斗中，一颗手榴弹爆炸，掀翻了他们俩，Oliver别无选择的抓起Sara的长棍，就像使用他的弓一样灵活，而Sara捡起一支箭，用他的弓掩护着他。他笑了，因为他们最终交换了武器。Sara证明了自己被训练得有多好，她打掉了the Mayor的武器，强迫他跪下，长棍快让他窒息了。  
“你伤害了我的朋友，”她冲男人怒吼，Oliver劝她放开这个男人，但她拒绝了。她抬头看他，用眼睛告诉他，她并不准备听他的。  
“你无法用宽恕拯救这座城市，”她平静的说，继续勒紧the Mayor，让他呼吸困难。  
“你不用宽恕他，”Oliver怒气冲冲。“但你得让他活下去。”  
她看起来不太高兴，但还是放开了the Mayor一点，让他呼吸，尽管她还是勒着他。但这个男人叫她婊子，说他会报复她，她轻哼了一声就用长棍把他敲晕过去。Oliver松了一口气，Sara冲他微笑了一下。  
他们捆好the Mayor和他的爪牙以后就分道扬镳了，转天晚上他看到她在Sin所在的医院。看在Sara的份上，他帮忙付了Sin的医药费，当他告诉Sara的时候，她温柔的道谢。在她再次消失之前，他问她有什么计划。她看了看他，说自己并不知道怎么回答他。  
“你躲在屋顶守护你的家人，就像…鬼魂一样，”Oliver轻声说，Sara笑得悲伤。  
“我们都是鬼魂，”她的声音和她的眼睛一样悲伤。“我们都死在了那座岛上。”  
“我们没有，”他的语气坚定，不想这么认为，也不想让她再这么认为。“我们 _活了下来_ 。我知道你已经痛苦了许久，久到习以为常，但你应该放下了，回家吧。我知道是地震让你回来，但，是你的家人让你留了下来。你必须告诉他们，Sara。他们需要你。”  
“你告诉他们我死在了Gambit号上，如果他们知道真相…”  
Oliver神色严肃的轻笑。“那他们就不会再和我说话了，”他知道她在暗示什么。“他们都不会了，但这都是值得的。”  
他伸出手，屏息等待着，直到她最终伸手，冲他温柔的笑着，握紧他的手。他们都是残破不堪的，多年来远离自己的家、自己的家人，但他们都归来了，还变得更强大。他们能够继续在前进的路上披荆斩棘。


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver将Sara带回了Queen大宅，他们走到门口的时候听到了Robbie的笑声，还能听到她在附近的起居室里奔跑，肯定是在玩游戏。他看到Sara的脸瞬间亮了起来，她知道自己听到了什么，她看着他。  
“那是Robbie么？”  
他微笑着点头。“来吧，”他依然在笑。“我会重新介绍你。”  
Sara跟他来到屋里，他笑着看Robbie玩舞蹈游戏，那是她回到星城几周后Thea和Roy带她玩过的。她笑着旋转身体，轻松的跟着游戏的拍子，然后她看到了他，发出一声欢乐的尖叫，扔下遥控器就扑到了他怀里。他笑着将她搂得跟紧。  
“玩的高兴么，小小鸟？”听到问题，Robbie点点头，然后就看到了Sara。她摆出了一个孩子专属的我认识你的表情，然后她带着疑问看向Oliver。“小小鸟，这是Sara。你还记得她么？”  
Robbie眨眨眼，看看Sara，再看看他，然后小声说。  
“我…觉得我记得…”Robbie的声音很小，歪了歪头。“我觉得我记得她和…和父亲…说话…也许…”  
Sara笑着走近了一点。  
“上次我看到你的时候，你还是个小不点，”她笑着。“还是个小婴儿，你现在变高了，真像你爸爸，但你依然那么漂亮。”  
似乎因为Oliver的缘故，Robbie很容易就接受了Sara，不久以后她就捉住金发美女的手，邀请她一起玩游戏。Oliver也想玩，但他似乎不太协调，然后很快就放弃了，坐在沙发上看Sara和Robbie玩。过了一会儿女孩们都和他一起坐在了沙发上，看新的迪士尼动画，Robbie依偎在他身边，Sara在他身边蜷成一团。  
没一会儿Robbie就困了，Sara从善如流的关小了电视的声音。  
“她真漂亮，Ollie，”她笑着说。“遗传了你的美貌。”  
Oliver轻笑。“感谢上帝，”他微笑着用手轻轻抚摸Robbie的后背。“天知道我该怎么办，如果她长得像Mal…”  
他立刻咬住嘴唇，知道自己说错了话，但Sara温柔的看着他。  
“我知道，”她依然温柔的看着他。“你和Malcolm的事，新闻上都是。特别是在…嗯…你知道的。”  
Oliver点头，将Robbie搂得更紧点。“她不知道，”他低喃着看着女儿。“Malcolm是她的…她永远不会知道，Sara。”  
Sara点点头。“明白，”从她的语气，他知道她是真的理解。“让她以为Slade是她父亲，对她来说更好。”  
Oliver觉得自己一定是把惊讶表现了出来，因为Sara冲他笑了。  
“Slade可从没杀死成百上千的人，”她耸耸肩，看了看Robbie，伸手把女孩的头发梳回耳后。“与不那么邪恶的人相处总会好点。”  
她的话让他情不自禁的笑了，他的手无意识的抓在自己肩膀的咬痕上。“用另一种方式看待。”  
Sara看了他一会儿，慢吞吞的更靠近了他一点。  
“有人…问过你是怎么解决…嗯…Malcolm…过世的问题么？他们问过你还好不好么？”  
“你觉得我不太好？”  
“我觉得你想让所有人都以为你很好，”她微笑着轻声回答。“我觉得你想说服你自己。但…记得么？Ollie，当你失去一个Alpha的时候我就在那儿，我看到了那对你的伤害有多大。”*（根据后文推测，应该是Shado那次）  
“这次不一样。”  
“破碎的连接依然是破碎的，Ollie。”  
Oliver哼了一声，没说什么，过了一会儿，Sara叹了口气，手指抚上了Oliver的发茬。  
“聊聊会有帮助，”她似乎曾经被别人这么劝过，一两次。  
Oliver点点头，知道她是对的，但他还没准备好谈谈。而可喜的是，她也明白这点，他不必多说什么。然后她只是靠得更近，静静的让他感到舒适。  
 _oOoOoOo_  
午夜时分，Oliver坐了起来，毫无目的的切换着电视频道，然后停在了篮球比赛的重播上，他的思绪再一次回到了过去的回忆里，那段藏在他内心深处的黑暗记忆。  
_外面在下雨，这在岛上并不罕见，但四处都湿乎乎的，Robbie还那么小，不太适应这种天气。她不听的抽噎、打喷嚏、呻吟出声。Shado已经做好了茶，Oliver想让他的小女孩喝下去，希望茶能让她免于感冒，但Robbie脾气暴躁的拒绝喝上哪怕一小口。  
Oliver在飞机里走来走去，温柔的摇晃着Robbie，想安抚她，但她依然表现的像个不开心的婴儿。  
“没事了，”他柔声说着，用手来回抚摸她的后背，看向Shado寻求帮助，但女性Alpha只能耸耸肩，表示她和他一样，在Robbie之前没有照顾过其他婴儿。“会没事的，亲爱的，爸爸在这儿。爸爸在这儿，没事的。”  
他只能一直走，直到Slade打磨完自己的剑，走回来抓住他的肩膀，让他停下，然后将Robbie抱在自己的怀里。小女孩依然在低声哼哼着抽泣，那双蓝蓝的大眼睛含着眼泪看着Slade。Slade的手抚摸着婴儿的后背，走过去坐在火堆旁边，那里更加明亮和温暖。  
Oliver坐在Shado旁边，和她一起看Slade一边抚摸Robbie的后背，一边亲吻她的头发，然后他还是轻声的哼唱。过了一会儿他开始唱歌了，他的声音低沉，Oliver笑了，Shado温柔的看着男性Alpha用歌声安抚好了Robbie的坏脾气。_  
Oliver听到了屋外有人从楼梯下来的脚步声，停下了自己的思绪。转过头他看到Sara走了过来。  
“睡不着？”  
她轻笑。“我有些无法入睡。”  
他明白。  
“谢谢你让我住在这儿，”Sara将双手插在了运动衫的口袋里。“我知道你母亲的事情很麻烦。”  
“Thea几乎都住在男朋友那儿，所以…别担心有人会发现你回来了。”  
Sara笑着点点头。“谢谢你的理解。”  
“我不太明白，”他知道彼此之间坦诚点才是最好的。“你的家人们没有一天不在想你。”  
“Yeah，”她倚在门框上，水晶般明亮的眼睛看着他。“你怎么知道的？”  
“因为我想你。”  
她笑了一会儿，被他的坦诚感动了，但还是摇摇头。“看到我，他们不会像你想的那样高兴。”  
“你怎么能这么说？我知道在你离开很久以后，回家很困难。”  
Sara理解的看着他。  
“我猜我父亲和Laurel不会太高兴见到我。”  
Oliver轻笑出声。“不，”他摇头。“起码开始的时候不会。”  
“我一直想知道你有没有与她和好，然后我就看到了新闻，一些杂志上的文章是关于你和Malcolm的。”  
Oliver叹息着摇头。“她和Tommy…他们…在一起了…我为他们感到高兴。”他微笑着。“其实在我内心深处，一直都知道，Laurel和我不可能的。”  
“我曾经见过两个Omega结为夫妻。”  
“我也见过，但…Laurel和我…即便我没有结合…即便我没有被扔到岛上…也不可能在一起，因为我们之间有太多问题。”  
Sara点点头。  
“我猜有些事情最好留在过去。”  
她转身离开了，他看着她缓缓爬上楼梯回到客房。  
他叹了口气，一只手盖在脸上。


	5. Chapter 5

转天清晨，Sara和Robbie两个在花园里嬉笑打闹，Oliver离开家里，在铁山监狱和Thea碰面，Moira与她的律师要和负责这个案子的地方检察官Adam Donner见面，Thea和Oliver也要参加。Oliver和Queen家族其他的人，在看到Laurel与Donner一起进来，并坐在了他的助手席时惊讶了。  
Donner带来了一份认罪协议，只要同意就可以获得假释。  
Moira的律师当然拒绝了，但Donner信誓旦旦的说要挖出所有她和Malcolm之间的通信细节，寻找任何能够击溃她所谓受到胁迫的辩护，Moira对Donner说，自己需要几天时间，思考他的建议。  
Oliver跟着Donner和Laurel出去，想和Laurel聊聊。  
这次谈话和之前那次一样‘好’。  
听说Laurel是这份认罪协议的主要负责人，Oliver感到了和之前知道自己的Alpha要执行the Undertaking计划的时候一样愤怒。  
再次去看了他母亲之后，Oliver就回了家，看到Sara在玄关看着小桌子上的那些照片。他叫了她两次，她才眨眨眼，缓缓从记忆中回到现实，然后她看着他。  
“你还好么，”他看着她走过来，动作很像他。  
“你母亲的事情怎么样了？”  
“我碰见了你姐姐，”他轻叹着说。“她负责这个案子。”  
“你没告诉她…”  
“没有，”他马上安慰她，尽管他并不知道为什么要为她保密，但他不会背弃她的信任，不会向她的家人说出真相。“我知道怎么保密，并且尊重这些秘密…尽管我完全不明白你为什么要保密。”  
Sara冲他点点头，缓缓的转身离开了，他马上跟了上去。  
“这是…”他停顿了一下。“是因为岛上发生的事情么？”  
她冷哼了一身，回头看他。“不是。”她双手环抱在胸前。“是在那之后，我做了一些事情，让自己能够活下去，尽管我做的事情不可原谅。”  
“你得要求，才能得到原谅。”  
然后一切就变得一团混乱，一个男人突然打破落地窗，落在他们面前。在他们转身的时候，这个男人已经越过了栏杆，轻巧的落地，离他们只有几步远，手里拿着剑。Oliver发誓在看到这个男人出现的时候，心就提了起来，男人身上的装备，让Oliver感觉整个世界都静止了。  
“Malcolm，”他低声呢喃着这个名字，依然不敢相信自己看到的，但在他为这一切找到合理的解释之前，男人进攻了。  
战斗很快就结束了，但过程很紧张，因为这位袭击者被训练的很好，也很有技巧。即使他们合作，Oliver也仅仅实在男人差点杀了Sara之前找到机会，将男人击倒，然后将陌生人拽离Sara，扯下他的兜帽，发现这个人并不是自己希望能够看到的。  
他不是Malcolm。  
“你是谁，”Oliver看着男人问，他的心跳很快，不是因为战斗，也不是因为肾上腺素。  
“只是一位战士，”男人平静的回答，一听就是被训练出来，但却深信不疑的答案。“就像你。”  
“为什么你和Malcolm Meryln穿着一样的衣服？”没有得到回答，Oliver的语气带上了威胁。“谁派你来的？”  
男人什么都没说，只是向吊灯投掷了一枚飞镖，然后吊灯整个掉了下来，差点砸到Sara，幸好她及时躲开了。他们的分心让男人有了时机，他逃走了。  
在确认了Sara没什么事之后，Oliver将Robbie从她的房间里带出来，三个人一起去了基地，接到Oliver通讯的Diggle和Felicity正在路上，他们约好了在基地汇合。到那儿以后，Robbie马上跑到了训练傀儡的旁边，Sara在基地里逛了起来，视线落在了装着Oliver制服的玻璃箱上，笑了。  
“我还记得第一次见到那个兜帽的时候，”她想起了很多事情。“Shado戴着它。”她离开了那个玻璃箱。“这就是一切开始的地方，你一个人为了星城奋战。”  
“不是一个人，”Oliver转身看着Felicity和Diggle走进来。“这是我的朋友，John Diggle和Felicity Smoak。伙计们，这…是Sara。”  
相互问好之后，Oliver说起了有人攻击他们，他不确定那人是不是Malcolm的追随者，Sara听完后解释说，攻击者的目标不是Oliver，而是她。Oliver惊讶的看着她，询问那个人的身份。  
“他叫Al-Owal，最初者。”她轻声叹气。“他是刺客联盟的一员。”  
“等一下，等一下，”Diggle有些惊讶，而Oliver用难以置信的眼神看着Sara。“刺客联盟？我以为那就是个传说。”  
“刺客联盟是什么。”Felicity问，Oliver退后几步远离Sara，努力控制自己对于这个消息的反应。“以及，拜托有人告诉我，这不是个有许多刺客组成的联盟。”  
“只是个传闻，”Diggle解释。“我在阿富汗的时候听一位部落首领提起过，那是个古老的联盟，拥有很多致命的战士，可以在杀人之后神不知鬼不觉的消失。我以为他只是抽烟抽得神志不清了。”  
“我本想告诉你，Ollie，”Sara看向Oliver。“但你不肯听。”  
“那就是你四年来呆的地方，也是你学会战斗的地方。”她点点头，同意他的话。“你是他们的一员。”  
“在货船那事之后，”她深吸一口气，用意味不明的眼神看看他。“他们中的一员救了我，让我加入，并带我去了南达帕巴特。他们给了我重生，而我宣誓了效忠。”  
“那他们现在为什么要踢开门找你，”Diggle问出了Oliver没说出口的问题。  
“因为我离开了。但只有一种方法能让你离开联盟。”  
Oliver皱眉。“这就是你不去见家人的原因？”  
“一年前我在圭亚那，我被派去解决一个男人，他是当地的外交官，我割开了他的喉咙，就在他的床上，而他的孩子们…在早上发现了他的尸体。我是个凶手，Ollie。你觉得我的家人会高兴见到我么？”  
Oliver还没来得及回答，也没想出回应她的方法，他的手机就响了，是Thea的短信，提醒他应该回铁山监狱了。在他离开前，他让Felicity去追踪Al-Owal。他没有漏掉Sara看他的眼神，也知道她不想让他搅进这滩浑水，只想让他远远离开，不想拿他和她的家人冒险。但是Al-Owal已经闯进了他的家，那人已经不止是对他和Sara产生了威胁，一旦Robbie那时走进了房间，也会被卷进战斗。想到这点，他就不会让那个男人继续在星城肆无忌惮的横行。  
回到监狱，他听说母亲正在考虑Donner的建议。显然Moira已经不想再挣扎了。她不确定自己能够胜诉，也不觉得自己应该胜诉。Thea十分愤怒，她不想让他们的母亲就这么放弃。Thea接受不了自己听到的，离开了。Oliver留下来和母亲又聊了一会儿，他说知道她又在隐藏什么了，但这次她拒绝谈起。  
这一天没有完全变成灾难，全靠Felicity追踪到了Oliver交给他的土壤样本，来自一个废弃的农药厂。Sara劝他别去，说这只是她一个人的战斗，不是他的，但他指出联盟已经把他卷进去了，因为他们闯入了他的家，威胁到了他关心的人。于是他们一起去了工厂，直面Al-Owal和两个刺客。战况很激烈，最终Oliver和Sara不得不撤退。但Al-Owal清楚的警告Sara，如果她不回该去的地方，那他将埋葬她的家人。  
Felicity立刻去警告Lance联盟的事情，Oliver把Sara拉到一边。  
“我们得谈谈，”他的声音很轻，不希望引起Diggle的注意。  
“关于Meryln。”  
他轻轻叹气，点了点头。  
“他…是联盟的一员么？”  
Sara咬住自己的下唇，然后缓缓点头。“他在我之前，”她解释，温柔的看着他。“多年前，他…是唯一一个从誓约中被释放的人。”  
“为什么？”  
Sara耸耸肩。“也许是同情？我只听过一些模糊的谣言。”  
Oliver的手盖在脸上，Sara伸手抚上他的脸颊。  
“你得和别人聊聊，失去他对你造成了很大影响，Ollie。”  
“我很好。”  
她摇摇头。“你不好。我曾经在你眼里见过那样的情绪，Ollie。你正在被情绪缓缓撕碎。”她悲伤的笑笑。“如果你不发泄出来，那会毁了你，就像Slade那次一样。”  
他有点畏缩，但他知道她是对的。  
他的问题就是，不知道该如何敞开自己。  
怎么发泄出来，而不是让自己慢慢被摧毁。


	6. Chapter 6

经过思考，Sara发现针对她的父亲、她的家人们的威胁，已经不是单单保护就足够解决了。于是她找到父亲，告诉他自己还活着，告诉他自己的真正身份，然后把父亲带到了她刚回星城时呆的钟楼。  
Oliver带Laurel去吃了晚饭，回到她公寓的时候，他看到了联盟的警告，一把刀钉进了墙里。这让他有足够的理由去找Sara，帮助她和她父亲，一起对付那些跟踪他们到了灯塔的刺客们。打斗中，Lance杀了一个刺客，Sara则用自己的长棍控制住了Al-Owal，勒住他的脖子让他无法移动，Al-Owal威胁她，告诉她永远不会获得自由。她的回答十分简单粗暴，自由只有一种，然后她就折断了他的脖子。Sara抓住了第三个刺客，Oliver以为她也会杀死他，但她只是让他活着离开，带个口信给刺客联盟的首领Ra's al Ghul。最后，她无视了父亲和Oliver的劝阻，为了保护家人和她所关心的人，离开了星城。  
她走了之后，Oliver回到基地，和Diggle喝了一杯，然后带Robbie回家。他坐在花园里，看着小女孩跑来跑去的追逐萤火虫，想着Sara告诉他的，将Malcolm的事情倾诉给别人听，关于他失去了Malcolm，关于失去了自己的Alpha之后，内心和灵魂已经快被撕成碎片。但他还是不知道该如何敞开心扉。  
他吃惊的看到Thea突然坐在了他身边。  
他们俩自从上次一起拜访监狱之后就没见过面了，那时候他们的母亲决定不接受认罪协议，而是让案子进行公开审判。  
“嘿，”他温柔的冲她笑。  
“嘿，你一个人，”她看着依然在愉快的追逐萤火虫的Robbie，脸上绽放出一个笑容。“抱歉，最近我没能陪在你身边。”  
他用肩膀撞撞她的。“你太忙了，酒吧、Roy，还有妈妈。”  
“我也该用点时间看看你，”她看着他。“妈妈…说你虽然看上去依然很冷静，但考虑到…嗯…”  
“我的Alpha死了？”  
Thea点点头，Oliver叹息着，手伸到颈后，手指轻轻抚上了那个标记，属于Malcolm的标记。  
“Thea，听着…”  
“不，你听着，”她的声音很坚定，也很Alpha。“现在…你就像刚回到家时一样…你不让我…不让所有人…关心你。那时我和你谈过之后，你才接受了我们。现在…我不会光是说说，Ollie。我现在就在这里，你…你可以和我聊聊。”  
“Thea…”  
她伸手摸上他的脸颊，让他面对她，而不是逃开视线，她紧紧的盯着他。  
“妈妈告诉我了，当链接崩溃的时候是什么样子，”她的表情更加温柔了。“她说自己不明白…你是怎么做到的，你可没有将自己团成一团，躲在什么地方。”  
Oliver不禁笑了。“原因就在那儿，”他冲Robbie的方向点点头，Thea在看到自己外甥女的时候笑了，然后她的目光又回到了他身上，Alpha的目光充满威严。  
“Ollie，你需要…”  
“我做不到，Thea，”他打断了她，即使知道她愿意听他的倾诉，能够成为他可以依靠的肩膀，但他还没准备好。“我只是…办不到。”  
“Ollie…”  
她还没说完，Robbie跑过来，笑着扑到了Oliver怀里。他笑着听他的小女孩开心的说着萤火虫。Thea本来打算进行的谈话只能暂时搁置下来了，Oliver将女儿抱得更紧，站起来，将她抱进屋里，准备哄她睡觉。  
oOoOoOo  
在Sara离去不久之后，Diggle来找Oliver，想要救他的前妻Lyla，她去参与了在俄罗斯监狱狙击Floyd Lawton的任务。Oliver利用自己在Bratva黑帮的联系，假装拜访位于俄罗斯的Queen集团分布，他帮助Diggle闯进监狱，将Lyla和Lawton一起带了出来。Diggle想杀死Lawton为他的兄弟报仇，但他还是让这个男人用杀死Andy的人的信息作为交换，得知当初雇佣死射的是H.I.V.E。  
几周后，母亲的案子再一次开庭，Oliver为了Moira和Thea，想要表现得更加坚强，但这很困难。他快被自己作为父亲、儿子和治安维护者的工作撕碎了。他身上的重量让他感到不能呼吸，最主要的是，Malcolm的死亡造成的伤痛让他越来越难以忽视。他已经背负了太多，为这座城市独自奋战，为他的女儿变得更强。  
他将情绪压了下去，将它远远抛开，来到审讯室，坐在妹妹的身边，听着公开的法官陈述，看着母亲。她看起来很冷静，也很放松。尽管Adam Donner和Laurel 一直都在努力让她认罪，谋杀503个人。他的胃不断翻搅，深吸一口气，希望自己能平静下来。他听到律师们回到座位的声音，他们不断询问着证据和动机。  
在法庭中场休息的时候，Oliver接到了Felicity的电话，她说Diggle的情况很不好，测试结果表明，Alpha不知道怎么回事，血液中含有Vertigo。看起来，本该被关在铁山监狱的the Count趁着地震的时候跑了出来。Oliver让Felicity给Diggle注射Vertigo解毒剂，那是他第一次追捕the Count时弄出来的，然后他就回到了法庭。Thea的证词让他感到了母亲赢得这场官司的一丝机会。他知道Donner在计划着什么，但当这个男人向Diggle一样衰弱倒下的时候，Oliver知道他还有些更重要的事情要办。  
他去和母亲谈了谈，她的决定在他脑中清晰回响着，直到他回到基地。他的解药并没有起作用，Vertigo的配方被重置了，变得更加强效。然后the Count寄来了录像带，播放给了整座城市。Donner已经被绑架，并屈服于Vertigo的的威力，而整座城市的人都成为了那个突发奇想的疯子的人质。Felicity在一帧一帧的看过录像以后，从Donner眼中的倒影里，找到了一座古老的城市建设档案馆。  
Oliver想要去解救Donner，但还是被迫撤退了，因为the Count用人肉盾牌保护自己，Oliver没办法收拾他。  
Felicity只能继续追查the Count的踪迹，想找出他是怎么给那么多人下药的，Oliver则是回到法庭，继续听母亲的证词，Laurel则是击溃了Moira的辩护，她提供了Moira和Malcolm多年前有一段婚外情的证据。陪审团盯着等在玄关的Oliver和Thea，Oliver正在缓缓踱步，而Thea坐在凳子上，看起来被吓呆了，他从没见过她这样。Oliver走向他妹妹，这时Laurel从转角走来。  
所以他转而走向Laurel，但她低叹一声，摇摇头打算离开，但他追上她，告诉她，自己并没有为她在法庭上做的事情责怪她。她说自己不信，没人能原谅她的所作所为。说完她就急匆匆离开了，Oliver只能深深叹息，转身走到Thea身边。他们母亲的律师走来，说陪审团很快就能有结论了。Oliver不蠢，他知道这么快就有结论，不会是什么好消息。他们需要做好最坏的准备，Laurel走开，Oliver的手机响了。  
是Felicity。  
知道他的朋友已经得到了the Count的线索，他说声抱歉就走到了走廊，不想让Thea听见他的电话。  
“Felicity？”  
“Oliver？”这绝不是Felicity的声音。他吃惊的站在那里，感到血液的温度降到冰点，有了一个不好的猜想。The Count拿到了Felicity的手机，抓住了Felicity。“我能叫你Oliver么？很惊讶听到的是我的声音吧？但我更吃惊。你看…我发现这个不是很迷人的金发妞追踪了我所有的生意，她身上有什么？一张Queen集团的ID证明。于是，我想了想，为什么这个名字让我警惕了起来？Oliver Queen，他在去年想要收买我，就在兜帽侠把我扔进精神病房之前，所以实际上，你就是绿箭侠。”  
Oliver快速挂断了电话，想要离开去找Felicity，将她从那个疯子手里救出来，Thea拦住了他，问他要去哪里。Oliver编了一个办公室有事，他必须处理的理由想混过去。但Thea显然对此没那么紧张，她说陪审团随时会回来，但Oliver告诉她自己别无选择，必须要去。  
回到Queen集团大楼的办公室里，Oliver知道自己唯有一个办法才能解决问题。The Count对普通人来说很危险，对Oliver来说也是个威胁，因为他知道了真相。这个Beta将Felicity抓在手中当做肉盾，含有Vertigo的注射器威胁着要注射进她的身体里，Oliver知道只有the Count的死亡才能终结这一切。然后他就这么做了，男人身中三箭，后退着撞碎一扇玻璃，从高高的楼上坠落在大街上。  
Felicity保证自己能解决那些警察，当他们出现的时候，她会编了一个故事掩盖真相，而她需要他赶快回到法庭。他回去了。  
回到法庭的时间很及时，Thea想知道他去了哪里，但他还没来得及开口详细解释，Laurel过来告诉他们，陪审团回来了。判决的结果完全出乎了他的意料。  
无罪释放。  
Oliver和Thea，尽管对结果很吃惊，但还是欣喜若狂的回了家，等着晚些时候Moira被释放回家，他们都希望在她回家之前能准备好一切。  
oOoOoOo  
Moira从未如此开心的离开过一栋建筑。  
特别是这次她被无罪释放。  
坐在正在等待的车上，她笑着想，自己终于能回家了，能再次和家人在一起。在监狱呆了几个月后，外面世界的一切都那么美好。但司机告诉她，他收到的命令不是带她回家，她的心提了起来。害怕自己再次陷入危险，甚至失去生命，车停在了一个远离市区的地方，面对空荡荡的停车场，她想着自己的孩子们，他们在等着她，而她可能再也看不到他们了。  
司机打开门，她缓缓的走下车，思考着这个男人究竟想干什么，为谁效忠。  
“我们在哪儿，”她看着他关上车门。“我不认识这里。”  
司机面对着她，视线越过她的肩膀。“我将她带来了，先生，”他微微点头，Moira看着一支箭从身边飞过，插入了司机的胸膛，杀死了他。  
她恐惧的惊叫出来，在司机倒地的时候转过身，看到了一个最不该在这里的人站在自己的几步之外。  
“你…你应该已经…”  
“你好，Moira。”  
Malcolm放下弓，Moira更加惊惧了。  
“你…你…他们说你已经死了，”Moira喃喃道，害怕Malcolm会将她也加到受害者名单里。  
“在世界上的几个地方，死亡是可以伪造的，”他没说更多。“去过其中一个地方，我学会了如何伪装得更可信。我回来，是因为你需要我的帮助。”  
Moira松了口气，摇摇头。  
“帮助？”  
他真以为自己在帮助她？  
“你的案子。你不会觉得陪审团将你无罪释放，没有人在推波助澜吧。”  
Moira咬住下唇，难以置信的转过身，当她回身看Malcolm的时候，已经准备好了乞求他放过她，放过她的家人。  
“你想要什么，Malcolm？”  
“我在星城依然有势力，”他缓缓靠近。“也可以说是合作者们，在地方检察官里也有一个。我看到了Mr.Donner对你的调查，那引起了我的兴趣。你将我们之间的关系瞒了许多年。”  
“就像你瞒着我，与我的儿子结合了？”Moira的愤怒让她比前一阵更勇敢了些。“还是说让他怀孕了？让他五年来被迫在那个地狱里活下来，养大他的孩子？”  
Malcolm的表情变了变，不再那么冷静了，但他马上掩饰了过去。“我和Oliver的关系…很复杂，我们之间也一样，而且你也骗了我很多年。”  
“不，”Moira摇头，知道他在说些什么。“不。”  
“只是一点基因测试，和你对Robbie做的一样，那时候Oliver不想谈起她的Alpha父亲，我也这样确定一下我的疑惑，”Malcolm的表情变得有些冰冷，Moira摇头，希望自己能够否认他说的内容。“想想我的惊讶，我在星城不止有一个孩子，而是两个。在知道Thea是 _我的_ 女儿以后，我有多高兴。”  
oOoOoOo  
Moira回家的时候隐藏住了自己的摇摇欲坠，笑着抱住了Oliver和Thea，开心的抱起Robbie，将她的孙女紧紧抱住，亲吻着她的卷发，感谢上帝，这个小宝贝看上去更像Oliver而不是Malcolm。  
终于能独自待在房间，在自己的私人空间里舒适的休息和放松，她几乎是瞬间倒在了最近的椅子上，想到Malcolm，她用双手捂住嘴。她觉得自己需要和别人说，需要告诉Oliver，Malcolm还活着。但她害怕他的报复。她觉得他不会伤害Oliver或是Thea，但如果他绑架了他们或是Robbie呢？如果他的惩罚代表着她再也不能看到自己的孩子们和孙女呢？  
她回想着Malcolm告诉她，关于Oliver的链接。一种抑制剂屏蔽了链接，加上Oliver确信Alpha已经死了，造成链接破碎的假象。她知道自己应该把真相告诉Oliver，应该警告他，他的Alpha还活着，对他和Robbie依然是威胁，但她害怕如果自己告诉了他，那Oliver会带着Robbie消失不见。  
无论哪种方式，她都会失去他们两个。  
深吸一口气，她知道唯一的选择就是保持沉默，不告诉任何人Malcolm依然活着，静静看着他到底要干什么。


	7. Chapter 7

Moira被释放几周后，Oliver发现最近的事情让他有些崩溃。  
一台工业离心机从Queen集团被偷走，窃贼是一个力量远超常人的男人。Oliver内心敲响了警钟。但他无法向任何人解释这是为什么。这时候一个来自中心城的法医掺和了进来。Barry Allen，一个年轻迷人的Beta，看上去很容易被接受，他坚信窃贼只有一个人，一个拥有超级力量的人偷走了离心机。Felicity马上就接受了Barry，他们俩志趣相投。两人分析了现场物证，发现了蔗糖，Felicity确信有一辆运输卡车被用来偷走离心机，它几天前被从当地的制糖工厂被偷走。  
之后血库也被洗劫，用了同样的卡车，Oliver追了上去，尽了最大努力，Oliver想将男人拖出来，但这个极其强壮的Alpha在将Oliver撞上副驾的门上、破坏了两边的转轴，Oliver被甩在了大街上，然后Alpha就逃走了。Oliver震惊的在地上坐了很长时间，拿起了一支断箭，上面沾着血，表情既困惑又恐惧。  
他回到了基地，Felicity帮他固定了肋骨，他承认自己知道的更多，而Diggle早就知道了。Oliver承认自己之前见过这样的能力。  
“你见过？”Felicity惊惧。“哪里？”  
Oliver叹气，看着他的朋友们。  
“那座岛。”他回忆着，语气有些踟蹰。“我被放逐到岛上的第二年，我们…我发现了日本二战时期的军事项目残存部分，那是用来制造人形兵器的血清。”  
Diggle不敢置信的低声问。“人形兵器？天哪，然后是什么？外星人？”  
“那是真的。”Oliver知道这听起来很疯狂。但他也知道这都是真的，而且相当危险。“离开的那五年，我经历了不少…无法解释的事情。”  
Diggle依然用难以置信的眼神看着他，Oliver叹气。  
“那里有一位医生，叫Ivo，他在这座岛上实验血清的注射效果。那些活下来的人，他们的忍耐力、行动能力和力量都增强了。”  
“你是说这个Ivo在星城？”Diggle很关心他们是不是要应付一个更疯狂的人，那个疯子把the Count衬托得像是个业余的。  
“他死了，”Oliver很肯定。“还有每一个被注射了血清的人。我埋葬了最后一个。”  
“你认为有人找到了配方。”Diggle陈述道，Oliver点头。  
“离心机和大量的血液。我认为有人想要制造更多的血清，大量的。但他们还需要第三种东西，强效镇定剂。”  
Oliver拿出那支断箭给Felicity。箭上有那个神秘Alpha的血。“我需要你分析血液，如果我们能找到他们用的是哪种镇定剂…”  
“我们就能知道他们下次会抢劫哪里，”Diggle做了总结， 他知道Oliver要说什么。  
Felicity，依然在看那个不讨喜的小屁孩，点点头。“我和Barry马上去办。”  
Diggle等到Felicity离开听不到他们说话以后才开口。“我觉得咱们的Miss.Smoak已经神魂颠倒了。”  
Oliver轻叹一声。“Diggle，你找到什么关于Mr.Allen的资料了么？”  
“他所说的并不是真的。”  
隔天早上，Oliver在Queen集团大楼里看到了Felicity和Barry，他别无选择，只能和这个年轻的Beta当面对质。Barry被迫向Felicity说出了真相，关于他母亲的死，关于他的父亲被控谋杀而被终身监禁，但Barry相信父亲是无辜的。但是当他告诉那些来调查的人说，有什么像是龙卷风的东西闯进了房子，模模糊糊中他看到龙卷风中央有一道人影，就是那个人杀了他的母亲。他想要阻止那个人，但是却被带到了离房子二十条街的地方。每个人都以为他只是在试图保护自己的父亲。  
Oliver看到了Barry眼中的诚恳和坚定，知道他所说的 _某个东西_ 是的确发生的。Barry没法解释清楚，但那事情的确发生了。Oliver知道这种事情，但是尽管相信了这个年轻人，但他不能公开承认。他知道自己做错了，让这个Beta当着Felicity的面和他对质，当Barry离开时，Oliver从她的眼神里看出来了。他想要安抚她，但她只是转身走了。她表面平静却十分冷淡的样子，提醒Oliver，Barry不是这个屋子里唯一一个撒谎的人。  
那天晚上，在为母亲举办的派对上，Oliver想和Felicity和解，于是邀请了Barry。  
派对过后，Felicity出乎意料的给他打了电话，Oliver赶到基地。她说她和Barry已经在窃贼的血液中找到了氯胺酮（镇定剂）。根据从血样中找到的信息，他们可以锁定唯一一个可能拥有足够量镇定剂的地点，那些足够那些被偷的血液用了。那栋位于棕榈区边缘的建筑看起来已经被经历年累月的弃用了，但实际上，那是A.R.G.U.S.的紧急避难所。  
尽管Diggle和Felicity都担忧的看着他，但他还是要离开去追踪那个窃贼，但是Roy钉在酒吧墙上的一支红色箭矢拖延了他的脚步。这是一个信号，代表他有消息要传递给治安维护者。他去见了Roy，只得知了Roy认识的人被用作血清的试验品，Roy打算找出答案。他想要劝Roy远离这些，但Roy拒绝了，说自己也能办到，Oliver知道自己别无选择。  
他必须要保护Thea选中的Omega，包括让这个孩子停止自残行为。他的箭穿透了Roy的大腿，不是致命伤，也不会让他残废，只是让这个年轻的Omega远离危险。Oliver希望自己能有足够的时间处理好那个窃贼，以及那个试图重新制造Mirakuru（超级战士血清）的人。  
到达A.R.G.U.S.的紧急避难所，他感觉到了一丝恐惧，疑惑攀上了他的脊椎。他觉得自己应该听从朋友们的劝告，但他确信自己能够做到。他曾经直面过一位强化人，而且是他赢了。这次，也会是一样的结果。  
他很快就发现自己应该听劝的。  
攻击造成了剧痛，比他在岛上经历过的更剧烈，当他最终被大力扔到一堆医药箱上的时候，唯一的想法就是，他真的、真的应该听朋友们的劝。他动了一下，但瞬间感觉到了虚弱，视野非常模糊，低头看到两根医用注射器扎在了他的左腿上。  
这是他最后看到的东西，然后他就沉入了黑暗。  
oOoOoOo

Moira坐在起居室，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，思索着Malcolm上次威胁性的拜访，她应该在那时就抓住机会告诉Oliver，他的Alpha还活着。她听见了脚步声，闻到了熟悉的气味，叹了口气她放下了威士忌。“我以为增加保镖就能保证安全。”  
Malcolm哼了一声。  
“对他们来说还是危险的，”Alpha不屑的将保镖的枪扔在地板上。“很危险。”  
他的视线依旧冷硬，她估计自己需要做好Thea得知自己父亲真相的准备了。毕竟，这应该就是他上次来访的目的。  
“不行。”她的语气坚定。“你不能靠近Thea、Oliver或是Robbie。你不能和他们说话，而且也不能再踏入这所房子。”  
“我让你被释放，Moira，”Malcolm的语气有些愤怒，她竟敢让他远离自己所剩不多的家人。他的女儿和他的伴侣。“你的命是我的。”  
Moira转头看他，她再也不会像过去那样惧怕他了。是的，他依然危险，但她现在手握王牌。一张他不知道的王牌。  
“我不再害怕你，”她充满了自信，一直对视着他的眼睛。  
Malcolm轻笑。“你觉得自己能阻止我？治安维护者都没能杀了我。”  
“不，他不能，”Moira的声音依然平静。“但我知道谁可以。”  
她看到Malcolm的表情，他在说他不信，然后她笑了。  
“Ra's al Ghul。”  
Malcolm眼中闪过一丝恐惧，真正的恐惧，Moira知道自己握住了Alpha的弱点。  
“你怎么知道那个名字？”  
“我不知道，”她走向Malcolm。“直到你说起南达帕巴特，刺客联盟，你扭曲了他们的目标，他们追求荣誉，而你的复仇计划背弃了这个信条。”  
“你告诉Ra’s我还活着？”  
“他很感谢我给他的消息。”Moira很得意，觉得自己充满了力量，因为她知道Malcolm害怕她。“因为他很想亲自杀了你。”她笑了，即便Malcolm冰冷的瞪着他。“所以我劝你，Malcolm，快跑吧。”  
Malcolm依然对她笑着，表示他并不惧怕，而且也不会像她所说的那样逃跑，然后他转身，缓缓离去。“一切都没结束，”他转头说，Moira也知道他是对的，尽管她拥有刺客联盟和Ra’s这张王牌。  
一切都没结束。  
只有Malcolm真正死了，她的家人才能真正安全。  
她只能祈祷，当Oliver发现真相的时候，她的儿子能够原谅她又隐瞒了他。


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver的意识模糊不清，但他知道自己的绿箭小队在Barry的帮助下，正在努力救他。在濒临极限的时候，他的世界再次褪色，他听到了一个本该再也听不到的声音。  
“放下吧，Oliver。”  
他转头看见Shado站在Diggle身后，她黑色的眼睛正注视着他，脸上满是悲伤。  
“别再抗争了，”声音依然温柔，她向他伸出手，就像过去在岛上的那段时光，当一切变得糟糕的时候，她知道他需要安慰。“和我待在一起。”  
他虚弱的伸手想要抓住她，想和她在一起，离去，离开那些伤痛。世界再度褪色，他看到她皱眉，她黑色的眼睛里流下了眼泪，他想叫她的名字，想要随她而去。  
几小时后，Oliver终于醒了过来，发现Felicity告诉了Barry他的真实身份，感到有些崩溃。Felicity和Barry不该把他带到自己的基地，他正在努力控制自己的怒气，这时收到了母亲叫他回家的短信。回家后，他惊讶的发现Moira装饰好了一棵树，而且她叫他去看看正把自己关在屋子里、还不让人进出的Thea。  
去看妹妹，他发现她和Sin把受伤的Roy藏在了屋子里。他帮年轻的Omega把腿上的箭拔了出来，表现得就像是一个遇到这种情况的兄长一样，虽然他很惊讶这三个人凑在了一起。他打电话叫Diggle过来，帮忙给Roy缝好伤口，尽管他不喜欢Alpha在电话里对被箭射中这个问题的毒舌评论。  
他让三人组等Diggle，自己想去看看Robbie，再回基地去看看Barry和Felicity有没有找到新线索，这时他看到一个女人走在转角处，他疑惑的跟上她。“妈？”他走过转角，发现走廊上是空的，只有一棵圣诞树在客厅尽头。“有人么？”  
“Nihao wo de airen.”  
中文，这个声音他已经四年没有听到了，他的心快要跳出胸膛，整个世界都慢了下来，转身，他看到了一个不可能出现在这里的人。  
“Shado？”  
他走到她身边，依然不敢相信自己看到的。她对他微笑，他伸手捧住她的脸颊，那触感温暖而真实，她倚向他的手掌。这不可能，他知道的。但，但他凝视Shado的时候，胸膛上的咬痕开始有刺痛感，这是这些年来第一次，他深深的希望，这是真的，希望他所看到的都是真实。  
“你不该在这里，”尽管不知道为什么，他看到了她脸上的悲伤，感觉整个世界都从他的脚底开始崩塌。  
“我必须来看看你。”那抹悲伤依然在她眼中，就像他最后一次看她的时候一样，他感到了愧疚和自责。“我必须来提醒你。”  
“提醒我？”  
“你无法对抗即将到来的，放下你的弓，摘下我父亲的兜帽。”  
“我戴上兜帽，是为了纪念你的父亲，”他急促的说。“纪念你。”  
“如果你想要纪念我，那就别再抗争， _活下去_ ，不然你所爱的人都会死。”  
“爸比？”  
他转头看到Robbie站在那儿，用疑惑的眼神抬头看着他。  
“你在和谁说话？”  
他转回头，发现走廊是空的，Shado并不在那儿，像是鬼魂一样消失了。他知道Shado并不在那儿，但那时候真的很容易忘记，他想要假装她是真的。他缓缓吸了口气，转身面对Robbie。“没人在这儿，小小鸟，”他走过去将她抱在怀里。“没有人。”  
Robbie的表情写满了不信，但她却没说什么，只是用手臂环住他的颈项，搂住，他带着小女儿穿过走廊。  
和女儿度过一段时间，安慰好她以后，Oliver回到了基地，感谢上帝Barry依然在。Oliver问起老鼠药会造成的反应，Barry告诉他，那可能会让他产生幻觉并多汗。年轻的Beta知道他想问什么，因为他已经出现了幻觉，他问Oliver有没有多汗的症状，但Felicity敏锐的抓住了重点，问Oliver看到了什么幻觉。  
Oliver说了Shado的事情，无视了Felicity那些关于梦幻岛的俏皮话，Barry抽了点他的血做化验。  
Barry建议说戴面具比油彩更能掩饰Oliver的身份，Felicity突然蹦出来说发现了Cyrus Gold，就是那个被Mirakuru强化过的Alpha，他还差点杀死了Oliver。Felicity通过视觉识别系统提供了Gold的行踪，Diggle和Oliver去侦察。或者说，Diggle去侦察，Oliver做他的后援。Oliver等在车里，Diggle进了Gold的公寓，结果证明，这不太明智，因为Gold出现，差点折断了Diggle的手腕，然后他撞破玻璃，飞快的逃走了。  
Oliver把Diggle带回了基地，然后穿上制服去见Lance，将手中关于Gold的信息交给他。在和Lance交谈的时候，他看到了另一个不该出现的人物，在另一边的房顶上，这让他知道自己不能冒险帮助Lance去抓Gold。他会成为累赘的，特别是如果他在和Gold打斗或是掩护其他警察的时候，出现幻觉。  
他回到了基地，感谢Felicity和Barry，他们同意让他自己待一会儿。他们离开以后，他走到桌边，拿出了那个他从炼狱带回来的小箱子。他挪开了一些东西，露出一个防火的小盒子。解开锁，打开盒子，从里面为数不多的几样东西里，拿出了一张有些皱了的老照片。Shado用在Fyers的帐篷残骸里找到的相机拍了照片，这是他在岛上保存下来的，为数不多的美好。  
他叹息，看着照片上的一张张笑脸。  
他站在中间，两条手臂分别环住了站在他两边的Shado和Slade，Robbie被Slade抱在怀里。  
他悲伤的笑了，不想幻想如果岛上的第二年没有变成地狱的话，一切会是什么样子。轻叹一声，他将照片收回到了小盒子里，将它锁好，放回箱子里。他拿起了一支箭和他的箭袋，还有一个网球，将球扔高，高过照明装置，然后快速的搭箭，眼睛一直盯着球，然后将箭射出去。  
他惊讶的看到那支箭被一个男人在半空中握住了，就像Shado一样，他不该在那儿。Oliver缓缓的放下弓，心提到了嗓子，他看着男人近黑色的棕色眼睛，阴郁的直直盯着他。  
“怎么了，kid？你看上去像是见鬼了一样。”  
Slade咧嘴笑了，那抹自信的笑容让Oliver的心跳漏了两拍，他不断提醒自己这不是这的，只是另一个幻觉，但就像Shado一样，他又一次发现自己希望这是真的。  
“你不是真的。”  
Oliver不确定自己为什么要这么说。他知道Slade不是真的，只是他自己幻想出来的。他看着Slade依然握着手中的箭，穿过屋子，看着那个装着Oliver兜帽的箱子，那是Shado的兜帽。Alpha呼出一口气，点点头。  
“你也不是，”他依然看着兜帽。“你告诉所有人，你当治安维护者是为了弥补父亲的罪孽。”阴郁的眼神射向他，Oliver发誓自己肩膀上的旧标记在抽动着疼痛。“那是个谎言。”  
Slade捏断了手中的箭，就像它只是一根树枝一样。  
“你只是为了给自己赎罪。”  
Oliver眨眨眼，不想让一个不存在的人所说的话影响他，但这太困难了。因为Slade看起来太真实了，声音也很真实。  
Oliver低声喘息，再次提醒自己这不是真的。“你已经死了。”  
“你不是英雄，”Slade的视线残酷冰冷，Alpha最后那些日子一直都这样看他。“也不是朋友和兄弟，你什么都不是。”  
听到这些，Oliver感到非常不舒服，这提醒着他自己的罪孽、他的背叛，所以他转身，想要逃开幻觉，但完全没用，Slade恶毒的话语依然在耳边回响。  
“ _别_ 转身对着我！ _别再这样_ ！”  
Oliver摇头，不愿转身。  
“你已经死了。”  
“无论我在哪里，”Slade的语调是Oliver很少能听到的。Alpha这样的语调总能让Oliver的内心燃起欲望。“是时候，让你加入我了。”  
在Oliver明白发生了什么之前，他已经挣扎着在保护自己。这个幻觉太逼真了，他的大脑觉得这就是真的。他感觉自己摇摇欲坠，看着Slade，感觉自己的眼泪弄疼了眼睛。  
“有人说懦夫有一千种死法，”Slade的语气很愤怒，像掠食者一样紧盯着自己的猎物。他看Oliver的眼神，就好似他是他鞋底的垃圾一样。“但那对你来说远远不够。”  
“我想要救你！”他的声音在回荡，轻声喘息着。“还有她。”  
“但你没有，”Alpha摇头反驳。“就像你没能拯救这座城市。”  
Oliver被Slade的话激怒了，他开始攻击，但这远远不够。Slade轻易的躲过，并大力把他扔向了桌子，东西掉了一地，他也重重落在了地上。Slade挪开了桌子，Oliver无处可躲。他痛苦的呻吟着，Slade猛的一拉他的脚，将他拉了过来，一只手环住他的脑后，另一只手抓住他的肩膀。  
这个动作很亲密，如果他们之间不是充斥着愤怒和仇恨的话，Slade的的情绪就像是活物一样。  
“那座岛没能让你更强大，kid，”Slade在Oliver的耳边低吼，Omega发出了痛苦和愧疚的声音。“它证明了你的软弱。”  
Slade将他扔向装着兜帽的箱子，玻璃碎裂，雨点般打在他身上，Oliver痛苦的落在地上。他抬头，以为Slade还在那儿，要继续他的动作。但就像Shado一样，Slade也消失了。  
因为，他提醒自己，Slade从来就不在这儿。  
那只是幻觉。  
心如擂鼓的喘息着，他看看四周，感到了失落和困惑。肩膀上的咬痕还在疼，灼烧着，就好像链接依然在那里一样，他闭上眼，垂头待了一会，然后站起来清理混乱的现场。  
Felicity和Barry回来的时候他正在收拾玻璃，Diggle比他们回来的早一些。Felicity迅速的问发生了什么，是不是有人闯进来了，Oliver叹息着摇头。在她开口之前，Barry说血液检测已经完成了，Oliver已经完全没事了。这不是Oliver希望听到的答案。Barry说可能是心理的问题，这对他没什么帮助。  
事情继续急转直下，Felicity查看了电脑，告诉他，警察突袭Cyrus Gold的行动失败了。Lance是唯一的幸存者。Oliver立即穿上制服，到医院和Lance谈谈。  
Lance浑身是伤，依然在为他的朋友和同事们的死感到愧疚，这让Oliver更想抓住Gold。出乎意料的是，Lance拿到了一把钥匙，想让他杀死Gold。如果是其他人的话Oliver绝不会这样想，但他知道Gold的能力。他知道如果不阻止Gold，人们会受伤、会死亡。所以这不是个困难的选择，即便他已经有了新的信条。  
Cyrus Gold会死的。  
无论是哪种方式。


	9. Chapter 9

回到基地，他让Felicity追踪Lance给他的钥匙，而他将新的箭磨得更锋利，希望这样的话，就更容易打败Gold。他毫不惊讶的发现Diggle走了过来，Alpha的姿势告诉他，他很关心Oliver，无论他想不想，都要谈谈。  
“你觉得我会失去理智，”他问他的朋友，Diggle的表情像是在思索，然后他回答。  
“其他两个也一样，”Alpha走得更近，这样Felicity和Barry就不会听到他们的谈话。Oliver叹了口气，视线转向别处。  
“我看到…”他停了一下，回忆着第二个幻觉，回忆那种感觉。“Slade Wilson。Slade是我在岛上的朋友，像Shado一样…他因为我而死。”Oliver想要无视那股伴随着话语而来的，尖锐的疼痛和愧疚感。“Lance刚告诉我，不是每个人的死都是我的错，好吧，但也有不少是。”  
“当我从阿富汗回家的时候，”Diggle的语气平静，他要求Oliver听他说，因为他知道所有的答案。“我…也看到了鬼魂。这是幸存者的愧疚， _为什么是我们而不是他们_ 。”  
“我知道为什么”Oliver的语气不再那么冰冷，Diggle的表情让他平静了下来。  
“那原因不是问题，”Diggle的声音依然平静，他理解他。  
“你是怎么让你的鬼魂们消失的？”  
“我知道了他们想要告诉我什么。”  
“是什么？”  
Diggle摇摇头。“那是说给我听的，Oliver。你需要自己找出你的鬼魂想要告诉你什么。”  
过了一会儿，Felicity从那把钥匙上找到了线索，定了位。基于Oliver的情况，她不想让他去，但Oliver说这是他的任务，是他的责任，所以他必须保护这座城市，没有别的选择。气氛依旧紧张，但Felicity还是坐了回去，继续研究。  
到了那里之后，他不知道自己会找到什么，但他没想到会看到Roy被绑在椅子上，正在被注射血清。  
出乎意料的，还有一个戴着骷髅面具的男人。  
Oliver要求答案，戴骷髅面具的男人说血清是份礼物，是拯救这座城市的方法。当Gold猛攻过来的时候，Oliver射出一箭，依然没用，然后男人将他卷入了近身搏斗。当他被甩进墙里，然后被在地板上踢来踢去的时候，他就知道这是个错误。Oliver忍受着身上难以置信的疼痛，抬头看到了Roy脸上的血，都是从年轻人的眼中流出来的，听到骷髅面具男说又是一个失败品，他摔回了地上。他知道那意味着什么。  
Roy死了。Thea的男朋友，她的Omega，死了。  
“站起来，Oliver。”  
他眨眨眼，看到了第三个再也见不到的人。这次，他接受了。Diggle说他需要听听鬼魂们在说什么，听懂他们要告诉他的内容，所以他要听下去。  
Tommy站在那，低头看着他，用眼睛诉说着刚刚告诉他朋友的内容， _站起来_ 。Tommy缓缓蹲下，依然看着他，Tommy坚定的表情告诉Oliver，他需要听他说，认真的听。  
“Tommy…”  
“你不会死在这儿，”他的朋友的声音很坚定。  
“Tommy，很抱歉。我…让你死去了。”  
“你没有让我死去，Ollie，你想要救我。”Tommy冲他笑笑，那笑容让他回忆起了两人童年一起的时候，那个说着 _我为你而来，我一直都会为你而来_ 的笑容。“因为那就是你在做的，你一直在做的，你挣扎着活下去。我知道我称呼你为凶手，但你不是。你 _是一位英雄_ 。你战胜了那座岛，战胜了我父亲。所以继续战斗吧，Oliver。站起来， _揍回去_ 。”  
Oliver感觉到了那股熟悉的欲望，活下去的欲望，曾经一次又一次的在炼狱岛上救了他，尤其是听到了骷髅面具男让Gold杀了他。他低吼了一声，站起来。Gold又发起了进攻。他不知道Tommy的鬼魂鼓舞他的话起了作用，还是他只是需要提醒自己战斗的意义，无论如何，他击中了Gold，将男人扔进了离心机，瞬息之间，他搭箭射出去，引爆离心机。爆炸让天花板掉了下来，杀死了那个Alpha。  
混乱之后，面具男逃走了，但Oliver不关心这个。他快速跑到Roy身边，Roy已经因为爆炸倒在了地上，将年轻的Omega从椅子上接下来。Oliver小心的调整了这个孩子的姿势，让他脸向上躺在地上，然后开始心肺复苏，希望能救回年轻人。  
“加油，Roy，”他看着那张染血的脸。他不能失去Roy，看在Thea的份上，他不能。“加油，Roy！”心肺复苏没用，Oliver低吼着双手捧住Roy的脸。“我不会再让任何人死去！你是个强壮的孩子！”他再次开始心肺复苏，结果仍然一样。“加油！撑住！撑住！”  
Roy吐出一口气，Oliver放松了下来，Roy已经可以再次呼吸了。没遇到什么意外，他将Roy带出了那栋建筑，回到了Queen大宅，将他放在Thea的床上，在没人看到他之前，回到了基地。  
Felicity拥抱了他，很高兴他没事，没将自己弄死。他告诉他的朋友们，他的小队，Roy被注射了血清，他们都同意会在不久的将来留心看着年轻的Omega。他还说起了戴骷髅面具的男人，以及有人想要重新制作血清，制造一个军队。然后他发现Barry不在这里，Felicity解释说他回到了中心城，想回去看看星际实验室的粒子加速器启动，但他给Oliver留了一份礼物。  
这份礼物，就是Barry曾经说过的面具。


	10. Chapter 10

接下来的几周，Oliver一直在追击那个面具男，他需要在更多人像Cyrus Gold一样被转化之前抓住他。  
追捕面具男的同时，还要照看Roy，他已经显现出更多Mirakuru的痕迹。Oliver刚解决了想要杀死一群集会人员的炸弹客Mark Scheffer，集会是Sebastian Blood为竞选市长而准备的。不久之后，Oliver就以治安维护者的身份接近了Sebastian，他们俩达成了协议，为了让星城变得更好，为了让人们过得更好。  
然后Laurel又一次想见治安维护者。但因为上次见面的阴影，Oliver还是留了份小心，因为他不想再被反恐特警组埋伏了。见面之后，他惊讶的发现她来，是因为需要他的帮助，去调查Sebastian Blood，她怀疑他不是那个每个人所相信的星城光明之子。她还拿出了有力的佐证，足够证明他帮她从城市建设档案馆拿出的一份资料，在不久之前就被人替换了，成为了无效文件。  
因为调查Sebastian，Laurel不幸变成了面具男的目标。她被绑架了，绿箭侠收到了去哪里找她的讯息。他和面具男打了起来，在那个男人占上风的时候，Laurel用枪杀了他。除下面具，那个人并不是Laurel所想的Sebastian Blood，而是Daily警官，Laurel因为她的古怪行为和滥用药物，失去了她的工作。  
Oliver想帮帮她，但不知道怎么着手，之前他几次关心她，都被她轰走了。真困难。  
最后他的注意从Laurel身上转移到了Roy身上，Thea告诉他，她的男朋友将一个男人揍进了医院，Roy看起来有些精神失常了，差点把那个人打死。Oliver穿上了制服，接近Roy，给他提供了一个机会，教他如何控制自己。虽然答应了接受训练，但Roy不是个容易相处的人，有好几次Oliver都想知道，当初Slade和Shado教他的时候，有没有像他教Roy这样崩溃。  
在训练期间，他得知了Ben Turner，也就是青铜老虎，从铁山监狱越狱了。这个人是专门跑出来对付绿箭侠的，他的同伙偷走了Meryln家里的地震机原型。Roy的坏脾气让他差点又打死一个人，Tunner和他的同伙趁机带走了地震机，好在Felicity找到了他们要从星城运走地震机所用的船，Oliver在船出发之间，去阻止那个男人乘船去Markovia，但出乎意料的是，那人已经激活了机器。他想用爆破箭打开机器所在的集装箱，但它是军用级别的，他的箭完全没用。  
好在Roy跟他过来了，但不幸的是，这孩子的愤怒蒙蔽了，将Turner打到失去意识，而治安维护者、绿箭侠似乎都没法解决，所以Oliver不得不向年轻的Omega亮出了真正的身份。他们一起摧毁了机器。在告诉了Roy他的真实身份以后，这孩子对Oliver的敬意达到了一个新高度，Oliver很高兴。他将Roy介绍给了绿箭小队，Diggle和Felicity，然后Oliver带那孩子去了基地，正式让他成为了小队的一员。  
在处理Turner和地震仪的时候，Oliver还对Laurel采取了严厉的控制。将她赶出酒吧，塞进出租车，送她回家才是正确的做法。他还给Sara打了电话，因为这也会有帮助的。他知道Sara不会待在这座城市，因为刺客联盟还在追踪她，但他希望她至少能够稍微帮助Laurel。  
就在这时候，Moira宣布自己要竞选市长。  
Oliver理所当然的非常支持她。他知道母亲既是为了赎罪，也是想为城市做些好事。  
他在Queen集团大楼里参加一个会议，讨论的是关于他母亲竞选市长的事情，这时他接到了Lance的电话，是关于Laurel的。他马上赶到星城医院，当走进去的时候，看到了Laurel和她的父母。Laurel的母亲走近并抱住他，感谢他前来。Laurel意外的表现得很平静，但Oliver能从她的眼睛和坐姿看出她的怒气。当她父亲说起修复什么的时候，她更生气了。  
一位护士进来，他们需要离开Laurel一会儿，医生要为她检查眼睛，她有时候会眼冒金星，可能是什么病症的征兆，也可能是当她晕过去的时候撞到头部导致的。Oliver不知道他的朋友到底怎么了。他离开了这间病房，快速走出了医院，回到基地，发现Sara正在用梯子做训练。走近后，Felicity对他轻声说，Sara已经这么做一小时了。他深吸了一口气，Sara感觉到他，跳回了地面。  
“你去看Laurel了，”她走近他，满怀期待的看着他，顺手拿起了一条毛巾，从他身边走过。“她快好了么？”  
“你救了她。”  
她微笑。“嘿，谢谢你通知我。我…从来没问过，你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我不想再次失去你了。”  
Sara轻笑了一声，理解的点点头。“我该走了，”她走过他身边，像是想再次抛下他，而他不喜欢这样。  
“就这样？”他跟上她，不敢相信她的选择，Felicity和Diggle机智的躲到了房间的另一边。“你刚回来24小时，然后又要走？”  
“刺客联盟依然跟着我，Ollie。留在这里会让我所有的家人陷入危险。”她看着他的眼睛，然后脱下衬衫扔在一边。“我回来只是因为Laurel陷入了危险。”  
“但她依然身处麻烦，Sara，”他反驳，不敢相信她依然想要离开。“你的家人们都需要你。”她看起来并不相信他，他只能叹息。“我也需要你。”  
Sara沉默了一阵，他以为她会同意留下，但她还是摇头拒绝了，他知道她又要消失了。他转身，向Felicity要了一份Laurel的血检报告，他只是想确认点东西，突然专门用来和Lance联络的手机响了起来。Felicity接了起来。  
前警探要求和Sara通话，她疑惑着接起了电话。  
结束通话以后，她同意去见自己的父亲，看看Oliver。“我会在见他以后离开，”她将手机还给Felicity。“我…不能待在这里，Ollie。我不能让你们陷入危险。”  
Oliver叹气，不想让她离去，但还是点头同意了。他不能强迫她留下，因为他们都知道，那么做对她来说不安全。他看着她离去，以手覆面。害怕Sara和她的父亲出危险，Oliver穿上制服，直接跟上了她，而且他猜Sara已经知道自己有了条尾巴。毕竟，她是受过训练的刺客。  
他隐藏在黑暗里，盯着Sara和Lance所在的小餐馆，Sara走出餐馆，Oliver等待着危险的征兆。开始的时候，一切都没问题，直到一根长长的丝绸从天而降，一个戴着兜帽的人用丝绸做成的线落在了地面。  
他惊讶的看到那个联盟的人将兜帽拉到脑后，那是一位黑发的女性，表情平静的接近Sara。Oliver看到女人带着刀，紧张了起来。他已经准备好了去保护Sara，但出乎意料的是女人伸手搂住Sara，然后亲吻她。  
Oliver缓缓步出了黑暗，看着两个女人分开，轻声交谈着，声音小得听不到，他慢慢的靠近。联盟成员转身，明显没被他的出现吓到，Oliver的兜帽遮住了他的脸，几乎没被看到，也不会被认出来。女人往前走了几步，Oliver看了看她。她是位弓箭手，毫无疑问，是被训练Malcolm的那个人训练出来的。她黑色的眼睛研究了他一会儿，似乎在寻找什么只有她懂的东西。  
“我是Nyssa，”她的语气自信而充满权威，这是一位习惯于发号施令的女性。在充斥着各种各样味道的街上，Oliver能轻易的分辨出她的气味，一位Omega。而且她也没有特地隐藏。气味比他想的更强烈，而且充满力量。“Ra's al Ghul之女，恶魔的继承者。”  
这出乎他预料。联盟首领的孩子亲自过来抓Sara。  
“你来这儿干什么？”  
“Sara向刺客联盟宣誓效忠，是时候带她回家了。”  
“那，”他有些愤怒，不想和女人战斗，但他已经准备好了。“不会发生。”  
他看到了Nyssa眼中的怒气，她开始紧绷，一个弓手这样的时候，代表已经做好拔箭的准备了，但Sara突然动了，用恳求的语气呼唤女人的名字，请求她让自己和Oliver呆一会儿。Nyssa同意了，尽管她对Sara那时候没对她说再见有些微词。女性Omega走开几步，Sara转向Oliver。  
“我可以解释…”  
“不必，”他轻声说。“但你不会离开，我不信任她。”  
“那就相信我。”  
他什么都没说，Sara转身和Nyssa离开了。


	11. Chapter 11

Nyssa的到来给星城带来了变数。  
在Sara拒绝和她回去以后，Nyssa绑架了Sara的母亲Dinah，想用这个女人引Sara出来。尽管Sara出来见了自己所爱的Nyssa，但她依然不想回到联盟，她给自己服用了一种毒药，西藏蝮蛇的毒液，和Nyssa的手下曾经用在Laurel身上是同一种。Oliver差点没来得及救她。但她无私的举动，为家人和所爱的人而死的愿望，打动了Nyssa，她依然爱着Sara，所以她将Sara从联盟的誓言里释放了。  
Sara的归回被她的父母欣喜的接受了，而Laurel，似乎将自己的一切不幸都归咎于Sara。  
在经历了对Nyssa和那群刺客的惨败以后，Oliver正在继续帮助母亲竞选，然后从Felicity那里得知，Moira付了一大笔钱给了一个叫Tempest的医生，曾经接生了Thea，而且Robert Queen不是Thea真正的父亲。  
Oliver在马上要进行一个介绍自己正在参选的母亲的演讲之前听到了这个消息，差点没能顺利进行下去。他快速思索着这个新消息。他的Alpha，他的伴侣，是他妹妹的父亲。他的女儿和妹妹，准确的来说是姐妹，而不是姑侄。他花了一段时间才消化了这个事实，他现在只有一件能做的事情。  
他去与母亲对峙。  
他在一个小房间里看到了她，正在看为竞选市长举行的记者招待会的小片段。她注意到他以后，立刻关上电视，回头看他。  
“我知道我们得谈谈，”她显然知道自己全力掩盖的秘密已经被Oliver知道了，但他摇摇头，不想让她开口。  
“你只需要听。”  
她被冷冰冰的生硬语调惊到了。他从没这样过，即使是在那时请她帮忙阻止the Undertaking。  
“一年来，”他往前走，但和她保持了一段距离。“我站在你身边，我必须抗争，因为我想要相信你不是个…魔鬼…而我需要相信，我依然还拥有母亲。”  
Moira看起来很受伤，站起来走向他，但他只是摇摇头，抬起手，继续后退，让她停了下来。  
“Oliver，我的谎言只是为了保护Thea，让她远离Malcolm。”  
“就像你知道了他和我链接以后试图保护我一样？”他摇头。“不，你撒谎是因为你一直这样，你总在撒谎，妈。现在你需要为我说一次谎，因为Thea永远不会发现Malcolm的事情。而且她…永远也不会知道我们的秘密。”  
Moira疑惑的看着他，Oliver不希望自己这样做。他母亲的谎言不该将他逼成这样。  
“那就是，”他继续冷冷的看着她。“从现在开始我们不再有任何关系。”Moira的表情变得痛苦和恳切，但她还没说什么，他继续。“我会继续出现，为了Thea，而在公众面前，我也会支持你竞选。但私底下…你和我…没有关系了。”  
“Oliver，”Moira向他伸手但被躲开了，他不想被她碰触，不想被拖回她用谎言编织的网中。他已经受够了。他转身离去，无视她呼唤他的声音，她想让他停下，和她说些什么，但他只是头也不回的离开，不发一言的走出了房子。  
他漫步在城市里，在意识到之前，他已经看到了Malcolm的房子。  
他没想太多，只是小心的走了进去。  
这个地方太安静了，但他只是一间屋子接一间屋子的走过去，最后走近了主卧，Malcolm的屋子。他自从上次和Malcolm亲密之后就再也没来过。走在屋子里，他看到了梳妆台上装裱好的照片。拿起一张家庭合照，他笑了。上面是Malcolm，Rebecca和Tommy。那是在Rebecca去世前不久拍摄的，因为照片上的Tommy看上去不过7、8岁的样子。  
他看着Malcolm的笑脸，试图忽视胸口刀刺一样的疼痛。  
将照片放回去，他拿起另外一张，他吃惊的感觉到自己的眼泪灼痛了眼睛。那是Malcolm、他和Robbie。记得那是他在Robbie打架之后去接她的时候，Malcolm拍的，那一天他觉得自己和Malcolm或许可以在一起。那一天他觉得他和他的伴侣能拥有一个真正的未来。  
那些梦，就像其他的那样，在真正开始之前就已经死去了。  
他小心的将照片放好，转身走开。他缓缓的走到床边，在能够阻止自己之前，他已经蜷在了床上，脸埋在了枕头上，他闻到了Malcolm的气息，这让他不自觉的深吸了一口气，将Malcolm的气息尽量多的吸进肺里，紧紧的闭上眼睛。他能感到泪水从眼角悄然滑落，思绪起起落落。他吞回了一声呜咽，蜷成一个球，手臂环住枕头，开始颤抖。  
几分钟后，他已经忍不住呜咽声。胸口的疼痛、极度的痛苦绝望，让他想起了已经失去的Shado。他躺在那里很长时间，抽泣着，在痛苦中挣扎，想将那些痛苦再次埋藏起来，那样他就可以继续站起来。过了很久，他终于能再次面对那些了。  
将眼泪擦尽，他坐了起来，保持着姿势凝视黑暗，将所有的情绪和痛苦、失去Alpha的失落感统统埋进心底最深、最黑暗的地方。再次站起来的时候，他只感到了轻松，好像他能继续正常生活下去了。他在离开前停了一下，看着梳妆台上的照片。没人有权拥有它们，没有能够带走那些属于Malcolm的东西。这些都会被封存，扔掉或是拍卖。  
Oliver对此感觉糟透了。  
没有多想，他找到了一个旧背包，将看到的那些照片和衣柜搁板上的几本相册装进了背包。他唯一想要的就是那些相片，和那些过去的回忆。那时候Malcolm还没有沉入黑暗。他也许永远不会告诉他的女儿Malcolm的身份，以及和他的关系，但如果他这么做了，或者她知道了真相，他希望在谈起他的Alpha时，能够有什么能给她看的东西。  
他悄无声息的轻松从房子里走了出来，就像他从没进去一样。  
回了基地，而不是Queen大宅，他将那些照片和相册锁进了那个装着他大部分秘密的箱子里。  
然后他坐在了最近的椅子上，双手捂住脸，思索着为什么他的人生会这么的复杂。  
在Nyssa和她的人离开，他和Moira对质以后，一个叫William Tockman，也被称为Clock King的人开始在星城搞事情。Tockman是个患有麦格雷戈综合征（类似肺积水）的盗贼，现在来到星城作案。他打算盗走足够的钱，为自己患有囊包性纤维症的妹妹治病。Felicity想要追踪他，被他开枪击中了。但好在这不是严重的伤害，她帮助Sara战胜了Tockman，甚至开玩笑说，终于像所有人一样，也有一道疤了。  
幸运的是，在了结了Tockman的事情以后，Laurel开始接受Sara，两姐妹已经开始修复她们的关系了。Laurel还出乎所有人意料的，与父亲一起参加了戒酒互助协会，向所有关心她的人证明，她需要得到帮助，也希望能变得更好。  
Oliver松了一口气，也很高兴自己的朋友终于得到了她所需要的帮助。  
他知道，你真的很难承认自己需要帮助。  
他明白自己内心经久不散的伤痛，也需要和别人倾诉一下。Sin过来和Sara说话，Sara显然把这个年轻女孩当做了自己的小妹妹。Sin离开后，Oliver走近他的朋友。  
“你说的对，”他走进她所在的储藏室。  
她抬头，微笑看着他。“我总是对的，”轻笑着，她坐回座位。“来点特别的？”  
“关于…我需要…谈谈…关于…Malcolm的事情。”  
Sara坐直了些。“你确定？你看起来…非常不想谈起这些，或是他。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，穿过屋子坐在她身边。  
“每当我想起…他，就觉得…刀子…插进我的胸口，如果我谈起…就像是那把刀被拔出来，然后我…会死。”他的手插进自己的头发。“但…不谈的话…不坦诚面对…那…那会杀了我。”  
“那就说说吧，”Sara的手放在他的肩膀上。“无论多少，你说，我听，没有评论，也没有愧疚感，就只是…两个老朋友聊聊天，好么？”  
Oliver点头，又深吸了一口气，手有些颤抖，胸口剧烈的疼痛，过了几分钟他才鼓起信心和勇气，谈起他的Alpha。谈起失去他对他来说有多难受。Sara也像自己所说的那样，没说什么。  
她只是坐在那里静静听着，在他知道Malcolm的真面目之前，曾经幻想过他们在一起之后的生活，而Malcolm的背叛是伤他最深的一次。即便是当初失去Shado和Slade，也没有这次痛苦。她听他激动的说着Malcolm的复仇计划，他的Alpha甚至拒绝为了他、为了他们的女儿停下自己的复仇。  
她听着他说自己毫无选择，只能杀了Malcolm。他的Alpha再次因他而死。他说唯一支撑他的就是他的女儿，因为她还需要他。他说起了失去Malcolm造成的痛苦和难过，当他开始哭的时候，好像怎么也停不住，Sara只是张开手臂抱住他，让他将所有的痛苦和无助发泄出来。  
当他说完以后，颤抖着，在她身边呜咽。  
Sara的手指梳理着Oliver的头发，亲吻着他的太阳穴，另一只手抚摸着他的后背。“没事了，Ollie，”她在他耳边呢喃。“没事了，放下吧，将一切都放下吧。”  
“我不该…不该想念他…”Oliver摇头。“他…背叛了我…背叛了我们之间的一切，我…”  
Sara再次亲吻他的太阳穴。  
“无论他怎么样，Ollie，他依然是你的Alpha。你可以怀念他。”  
Oliver呼出一口气。“我不该。”  
Sara轻笑。“嗯，好吧，但不该这样。想念他，Ollie，怀念他。然后…尽你所能的向前看吧。”她亲吻他的脸颊。“唯一能治愈这道伤痕的，就是时间。”  
Oliver抬头，将眼泪从脸上抹去，冲她轻笑。  
“你是什么时候变得这么睿智的？”  
Sara轻笑着。“除了战斗，联盟还教了我许多。”  
Oliver不禁笑了，但他的愉悦很快就被手机铃声打断，提醒他收到了短信，快速的查看了一下，是Thea，让他马上回家，有紧急状况，他的心提了起来，担心女儿会出危险。他赶快离去，Sara完全理解，告诉他，如果需要的话，她会马上赶到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的絮絮叨叨：翻译的时候真的好心塞o(╥﹏╥)o，然后感觉幸好Oliver还有Sara这个好妹妹，有一样的经历，而且理解他。


	12. Chapter 12

Robbie坐在台阶上，环视着自己所在的小房间，愉快的看着书，但半小时前她的祖母让她离开房间。她想争辩，想继续待在沙发上，而且她忘了拿自己的书，那本书让她非常想继续看下去，但祖母拒绝让她回房间拿书。  
显然祖母的会面更重要，她在见一个男人，他打算投资一笔钱，保证她继续竞选市长。  
Robbie可不这么认为，但在她说什么之前，祖母用那种对父亲用过一次的眼神看她。  
所以，被迫离开房间的Robbie爬上楼梯，再次尝试拿到自己的书。祖母明确的告诉她，如果再有第三次的话，她会被惩罚。Robbie想祖母可能会做些什么，比如告诉她父亲，让他做些什么。  
轻呼一口气，Robbie坐在那里，用手指在楼梯上打着节拍，思考着怎么才能不被人看见的进出房间。她不像父亲或是Sara那样擅长隐去踪迹，也不像Thea阿姨和Roy那样能做坏事。所以她真的没什么办法。  
她愤怒的低声说着笨祖母什么的，这时一位女佣路过，几乎没看到她，Robbie小心的看着女佣停在了小房间外。  
“很抱歉打扰您，Mrs.Queen，”女佣假笑着，就像Oliver偶尔会做的那样。“但Mr.Steele给您打来电话，他说有很重要的事情。”  
Robbie在梯子上换了个姿势，听到祖母的高跟鞋声响起，她向和一起开会的人道声歉，走向楼梯，Robbie快速走下楼梯，藏在了落地窗那厚重的窗帘后面，看着Moira走出小房间，穿过走廊去接电话。知道这是自己唯一能拿到书的机会，她没有浪费一点时间，从藏身的地方溜了出来，不顾一切跑到了小房间。  
她在门口站住了，看了看那个坐在沙发上背对她的男人，然后就快速开始寻找自己的书。虽然她最后找到了书的位置，但时间已经拖了很久。她的祖母把书放在了房间角落的书架上，她不确定自己能摸到那个书架。  
转头看了看，确定祖母还没回来，她快速的穿过屋子走到书架那儿，没在意那个在等她祖母的男人，抬头看书架。  
她皱眉。  
她也许能够到它。  
垫起脚尖，伸长手臂，指尖快要够到那本书。如果她能摸到然后把书拉过来，就能够下它了。她知道自己能行，但还是没能够到它，发出了沮丧的声音。轻微晃动了一下，她失去平衡，脚掌落地，抬头望向遥不可及的书架。附近没有椅子让她垫脚，她也没有时间继续在这徘徊，否则就会被她的祖母惩罚。  
深吸一口气，她失落的叹息，回头看看沙发上的男人，她快速的静静走了过去。  
“先生，打扰一下，”她礼貌的开口，记住父亲所说的，当要求别人帮忙的时候，一定要礼貌。“请问，你能…能帮我拿到我的书么？”  
男人看着她，微笑起来，她第一个想法就是 _他看上去像一个海盗_ ，他眼睛上的眼罩让她觉得自己的想法很合理，但她马上发现了更重要的事情。那就是 _我认识他_ 。  
“我觉得我能帮到你，”他声音低沉，像是一声惊雷，他的口音有些轻快，像是Walter，却不太相同。她轻声说了声谢谢，或许她只是想了想，然后男人起身走到书架前，拿起书回到这里。他将书给她，然后坐了回去，她想再次感谢他，但只是定定的看着他的脸。她很确定自己认识他，至少以前见过他，在仔细思考之前，她说。  
“我认识你。”  
她的语气很确定，男人微笑起来。  
“是么？”  
她凑近了一点，端详着他的脸。  
她内心很肯定自己知道他，然后点点头。“很模糊，”她轻轻皱眉，突然忘了会被祖母惩罚这件事，只是在回想男人的身份，以及自己为什么知道他。“但我知道，我见过你。”  
男人向前倾身，依然笑着，黑色的眼睛看着她的脸。  
“让我提示你一下，”他说，Robbie渴望的点点头，他笑了，然后开始轻声唱歌。  
“嘿，小笑翠鸟  
坐在树上  
你不想过来  
为我唱首歌么

歌唱森林  
歌唱海洋  
嘿，小笑翠鸟  
为我歌唱”  
他的声音低沉，她认识这声音。她曾经在梦和回忆里听到过，那是她还很小的时候，记忆也很模糊。那时候她和她的爸比还住在岛上。突然，她想通了一切，睁大眼睛看着男人，轻声说。  
“爸爸？”  
她的声音很轻，不敢相信自己看到的，那么久以来她一直希望，但没想到自己还能看到父亲。  
男人冲她点点头。  
“我很想你，小小鸟。”  
手里拿着的书哗啦一声掉在了地上，她扑进了他的怀里，紧紧抱着他，而他也紧紧抱住了她。他的气息冲刷着她，是那么熟悉，勾起了她为数不多的回忆，她轻声嘟哝着，他将她搂得更紧。  
“好了，小小鸟，”他柔声说，一只手抚摸着她的后背，她靠他更紧了些，将脸埋在他的肩膀。“我在这儿，我在这儿了。”  
突然，Robbie听到她的爸比在屋外冲Thea吼着什么。


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver回到家就发现Thea所谓的急事，就是他妹妹感觉到他和母亲的关系有些紧张，她打算让他们谈谈。他想离开去找女儿，但Moira坚持要把他介绍给她的竞选伙伴。尽管他想拒绝，但他已经答应了帮她竞选，所以只能和她一起走进小房间。  
他对于自己看到的没有一点准备。  
母亲提起了男人的名字叫Slade Wilson，Oliver的心提了起来，他侥幸的认为这可能只是个巧合，只是碰巧同名而已。但当站在那里的男人抱着Robbie转身时，Oliver的心沉了下去。  
那 _就是_ Slade。  
四年的时光过去了，Alpha现在带了一个眼罩，银色已经爬上了鬓角。他感觉他们似乎回到了 _Amazo号_ 。  
“我的荣幸，Mr.Queen，”Slade的声音和Oliver记忆中的一样，黑色的眼睛看向Robbie。“这个可爱的小小鸟肯定是你的。”  
Robbie咯咯笑着，看着Oliver，好似在说 _看，爸比！看看谁在这里！_ 而他只想赶快将小女孩从Slade怀里抢过来，在他伤害她之前将他们俩分开。但Oliver克制住了自己，那样做会产生难以控制的局面。  
“Roberta，”Moira责备的看着Robbie。“我告诉过你，别来这里。”  
Robbie看看祖母，Slade笑了。  
“没事，Moira，”Alpha的鼻子蹭蹭Robbie的头发，她咯咯笑着。“她是个小甜心。”他又看向Oliver。“你真是个幸运的人，Mr.Queen。”  
Oliver握紧拳头，不想让愤怒控制自己。  
Moira说Slade从澳大利亚带来了朗姆酒，邀请Oliver与她和Alpha一起喝一杯，她并不知道Oliver非常了解这位Alpha，也曾经十分关心他。他应该拒绝，应该找个理由带着Robbie离开，但将Moira独自留给Slade会让她陷入危险。所以他同意喝一杯。Moira作为一个负责人的大人，想让Robbie离开这里，但Slade温柔的笑了。  
“我觉得她很好，Moira，”他一只手搂着Robbie，另一只手拿起酒杯，Oliver咬紧牙关。“是不是，小小鸟？”  
Robbie点头，Oliver没看漏Moira脸上的表情。他的母亲听见Slade对Robbie的昵称，她只曾听到Oliver那么叫过她。他知道她在想这是不是意外，但感谢酒精。他一口喝了不少，然后他们一起走向沙发。他坐上去，Slade和他母亲坐在另一个上，Slade依然抱着Robbie，扮演着迷人的客人。  
看到Slade和Moira相谈甚欢，Oliver紧紧攥着自己的酒杯，指关节泛白。他的母亲问起Slade有没有结婚、结合、有没有自己的孩子，他看到Slade小心的筑起了面具，手松了一点。  
“可惜我的儿子已经不和我说话了，”Slade的手抚上Robbie的后背。“他的母亲是Beta，所以我们没有结合或是结婚。”  
Moira冲他温柔的笑着。“那你生命中一定有个特别的人。”  
“曾经有过，”Slade快速看了一眼Oliver。“但我们没能在一起。一个已经去世了，而另一个…嗯…如我所说，最后我们没能在一起。”  
“我很抱歉，”Moira说。Oliver又握紧了玻璃杯，左肩膀开始着火似的疼，几乎想把杯子扔出去。他发誓自己能感觉到那里的咬痕在悸动。  
“我最近也需要应对失去的感觉，”Malcolm的身影浮现在Oliver的脑海中。他看到Robbie温柔的看着他。“我知道这很困难。”  
Slade点点头。“是的，我最近总能从报纸和新闻上看到Malcolm Meryln的事情。你们两个结合了，对么？”  
Oliver颤抖着点点头。“是的。”  
“真糟糕，”Slade用让人读不懂的眼神看着Oliver。“他的所作所为，那么多人因他死去，我能想象这对你来说很困难。那种背叛的感觉，还有破碎的链接。”  
Oliver的眼角抽动了一下。  
“是很困难。”  
“失去所爱，特别是他们背叛了你，一定和链接破碎一样痛苦。”  
Oliver知道Slade意有所指，他可以顺着话题接下去，在此时此刻谈起他们的过去，但他看向Robbie，她依然相信Slade是她的父亲，依然爱着他，只听过那些关于这个男人好的一面和光荣的事迹，尽管他曾经将Oliver推向地狱，但Oliver不能这么做。他不能毁灭Robbie对这个男人的印象，因为在岛上的时候他对他们的帮助很大。  
他的视线从Alpha身上移开，低声叹了口气。“你说错了，”他的声音很轻，看向Slade，无视了Moira脸上震惊的表情。“背叛更加令人痛苦，链接破裂造成的痛苦终究会淡去，但被背叛的痛苦…永远不会消逝。”  
Slade似乎被他的话震惊了，但Alpha还是点点头。  
“背叛令人难以接受和宽恕，无论原因是什么。”  
他们的视线再次交汇，Oliver又差点扔了手里的酒杯。但Slade的话题转向了屋子里的艺术品，他评价着，赞赏了Moira对艺术的品味，Oliver很惊讶。Moira轻笑着说这些大部分都是她的第一位Alpha收集的。当有人提议他们去逛整座房子里的艺术品时，Oliver觉得自己手里的杯子都快被捏碎了。他说了些相反的意见，似乎他的粗鲁让Moira有些受不了。她离开房间，去打开房子里其他的门，Oliver看向正抱着他女儿的Alpha，将酒杯放到了沙发中间的小桌子上。  
“你来这里，”他低吼。“做什么？”  
Robbie眨眨眼，Oliver的语调、看向Slade的眼神让她有些困惑，但Slade只是轻笑。  
“我当然是来，拜访，”Alpha亲了亲Robbie的卷发。“我想念我的小小鸟了。”  
Robbie笑得很开心，Oliver只能压下自己的愤怒。  
“Slade…”  
在他继续之前，Thea的声音传来。  
“妈？Ollie？”  
Oliver马上站起来，Thea出现在门口。“嘿，Ollie，你和妈谈过了么，整件事情…”  
“现在不是个好时机，”Oliver说，Thea的视线飘到依然抱着Robbie站在那里的Slade身上。  
“你的朋友是谁，”她问，Slade笑着走向前，一只手抱住Robbie，然后伸出另一只。  
“Slade Wilson，”他依然迷人的笑着，握住Thea的手。“很高兴见到你，我从你母亲那里听到不少有趣的事情。”  
Thea笑了，但很快就惊讶的发现Slade在抱着Robbie，小女孩在男人怀里很放松，这很奇怪，Robbie总是和他们保持距离。在她要问发生了什么的时候，Moira回来了，将Thea介绍给了Slade，Oliver打断她说他们已经打过招呼了，然后Moira带着女儿一起去参观收藏的艺术品。  
Oliver唯一的想法就是 _我不能松懈_ ，他马上跟在其他人身后，并暗中联络Felicity，祈祷她依然在基地而且Sara也在她身边。Sara会认出Slade的声音，然后安排一些计划帮助他，因为这时候，他完全不知道自己该如何阻止Slade伤害或是杀死他的家人。  
幸好他的计划奏效了，他们看完艺术品以后，Roy出现在前门，借口说来拜访Thea，Sara则是从楼上一扇打开的窗子潜入进来，正优雅的走下来。他知道自己只要点点头，一点细微的动作，他的朋友们和队友们就会帮他制服Slade。  
但Slade依然抱着Robbie，离他的母亲和妹妹很近，他知道自己不能冒险。  
所幸，Alpha只是阴沉的瞪着Sara，Slade似乎明白自己的处境，暴力是不必要的。Alpha慢慢的将Robbie交给Oliver，他们之间的距离很近，他的表情让Oliver发出了愤怒的吼声，音量足够小，几乎不会有人听到，Slade离去的时候，Oliver立刻将Robbie交给Sara，说了什么，然后跟着Slade走向他的车。  
Oliver等到他们快走到前门的时候责问。  
“你到底来做什么，Slade？”  
Slade微笑。“我告诉你了，只是想念我的小小鸟。”  
Oliver双手握拳，他们继续慢慢走向Slade的车，那是一辆闪亮的兰博基尼。它似乎并不适合他记忆中的男人。  
“Cyrus Gold，面具男，他们都是你搞出来的，”Oliver试图保持冷静，不想鲁莽行事。他知道Diggle就在附近，端着来复枪，只要等到时机就会开枪，击中Slade。“他们是你的人。”  
Slade轻笑。“我有合伙人，就像你一样。”他们走到车旁边，Slade看向Oliver。“比如John Diggle。”  
听到朋友的名字，Oliver愤怒的想说什么，但Slade似乎并不被困扰。  
“我猜你在想，他为什么还不开枪。”  
Slade慢慢的转头看向Oliver，后者依然在低声怒吼，他走近Alpha。“Slade…”  
“别担心，kid，”Slade低声说。“他还活着，我没理由让他死，但我很容易改变主意。”  
Oliver皱眉。“我不会让你伤害我的朋友。”  
Slade看了他一会儿，然后咧嘴笑了。  
“你凭什么觉得自己能阻止我？”  
Oliver发出威胁的声音，再次靠近Slade。  
这是个失误。  
Slade闪电般出手，抓起他衬衫前襟，将他转身紧紧贴上兰博基尼。Slade就这么简单有效的将他固定在那儿。Oliver再次出声，但Slade的手环住他的后颈，重重的掐住他，这是一个警告。即使Slade没有被Mirakuru改造过，这个姿势也能让Oliver安静下来，不敢轻举妄动。Omega的本能反应。  
Oliver憎恨这点。  
即便他们之间发生了这么多事，饱含着痛苦、愤怒和憎恨，依然会条件反射，他憎恨这点。  
“我说过我很容易改变主意，kid，”Alpha的声音依然低沉，用一只眼睛看着他。“如果你还是这样执迷不悟，我会毫不犹豫的让你所有的伙伴慢慢死去，如果必要，我会让你眼睁睁看着。”  
Oliver因为同伴和朋友受到威胁而愤怒，但Slade握紧了他的脖子，手指重重的压上Malcolm的标记，Oliver不禁感到一阵不适，他想让Slade放开。他想推开，让Slade的碰触远离不属于他的标记，但他不能。他似乎不能战胜Alpha的碰触带来的反应。  
“你来这里不光是为了我的女儿，”Oliver看着Slade，咬牙切齿的说。“尤其是你和你的爪牙做了那一切以后。”  
Slade呼出一口气，唇角勾起一个轻笑。  
“你是对的，”Alpha低沉的说，用Oliver不理解的表情看着他。“我来这里实现我的承诺。你还记得吧，kid？还记得我在那艘该死的货船上发的誓吧？”  
Oliver颤抖起来，眼睛微微睁大。  
Slade的意思肯定不是…  
Oliver立刻眯起眼睛，无视Slade捏住他的脖子，再次出声。  
“如果你觉得我会让你杀死任何我关心的人，你简直疯…”  
Oliver的话语变成了尖锐的叫声，Slade用力将他的头扭到一边，身上的外衣和衬衫突然被拉下，Alpha的牙齿狠狠咬上了他肩膀上的结合标记。痛苦传来，像是火一样灼烧着Oliver，让他想起Slade第一次链接他的时候。在被咬的时候，Oliver模糊的感觉到一种像墙一样的屏障碎裂了，那是他和Slade之间的，他以为已经破碎的链接。实际上Alpha只是屏蔽了链接，就像Oliver之前屏蔽自己和Malcolm的链接一样。  
他能感觉到有什么汹涌而来。  
他和Slade的链接又回来了，就像它从未被损坏过。  
Oliver的脑袋有些迷糊，心脏似乎要跳出他的胸膛了。  
Slade移开了他的头，Oliver能感觉到鲜血从重新被咬开的地方流下，听到Alpha低沉、阴郁的声音。  
“你会想起你究竟属于谁，kid，”Slade阴郁的低声说，转过Oliver的身体，让他离开车壁，然后他放开Oliver，走到了驾驶席的门边，Oliver蹒跚后退，手飞快的捂住依然在流血的链接咬痕。  
Slade打开车门坐了上去。关上车门，摇下窗户，Slade继续用难以解读的表情看着他。“我会履行我的承诺，kid，我一直如此。”  
Oliver站在那儿，看着Slade开车离去，看着兰博基尼的尾灯消失，然后起身去找Diggle。他必须确定他的朋友安然无恙，然后再去想该怎么对付Slade。  
因为他知道Slade并没有虚张声势，每当Alpha说要信守承诺的时候，都会做到。  
Oliver保证那个承诺会被打破，而不是履行。


	14. Chapter 14

Slade的造访让一切都乱了套。  
老实说，Oliver觉得Robbie就是他最头疼的问题。  
她问Oliver为什么说Slade已经死了，而Oliver只能实话实话，他确实以为Slade已经死了，在 _Amazo号_ 上。Robbie哭闹着，捶打他的胸口，他想要搂住她。她叫他骗子，她的哭闹让她醒来的时候差点生病。最后她终于平静了下来，呜咽着将脸埋在了Oliver的肩膀，眼泪打湿了他的衬衫，她轻声说着抱歉，说她不该叫他骗子，说她爱他。  
他只是将她抱得更紧，亲了亲她的头发，告诉她自己知道，也明白。  
他知道自己的话没有安慰到女儿，所以花了更多的时间陪伴她，但他现在分身乏术，是父亲、是CEO，也是绿箭侠。幸好他不是唯一一个在阻止一切分崩离析的人。  
Diggle不再给A.R.G.U.S.的领导Amanda Waller帮忙了，这意味着他和A.R.G.U.S.的特殊行动小组（也叫自杀小队）再次合作的机会微乎其微。Oliver没有问他的朋友太多，谁知道Waller把他和自杀小队派到了哪个糟透了的地方，Diggle说Floyd Lawton成为了自杀小队的一员，这让他看到了前杀手的另一面。  
很快Oliver就联络了一些线人，试图找出Slade的踪迹，然后他就可以阻止那个男人的疯狂计划了。他顺着一个账户追踪到了一栋办公大楼，但那里只有一个死人，眼里插着一支Oliver的箭，还有一个投影仪，播放着Shado去岛上以前、在家时候的录像。这些画面像是刀一样扎进Oliver的心里，他不想回忆起这些画面，压下愧疚感，他继续寻找着正在威胁自己回家后辛苦建立的一切的Alpha。  
然后就是Bertinelli的问题。  
Frank Bertinelli又出现了，在他被捕后，Helena也回到了星城，带来新的威胁。她要向父亲复仇的欲望蒙蔽了她，她被星城警察局追捕。Helena藏进法院，劫持了正在研究案子的Laurel，于是Sara进入了保护者模式。前刺客本可以杀了Helena，但她为了自己的姐姐，仁慈的放了她。Helena被捕，但当她看到父亲以后，一枪杀了他，在警察局，她向Oliver坦诚，他是对的。她父亲的死并没有让她觉得好过点。尽管他们之间发生了很多事，尽管Helena做了不少错事，Oliver依然安慰了她，说他会一直支持她，会尽可能的帮助她。  
回到基地，Oliver看到Felicity和Robbie坐在电脑前，Felicity正在说着DNA和它的重要性。  
“我们在追踪DNA，”他有点困惑，Felicity轻笑了一声，Robbie用 _爸比你好笨_ 的表情看着他，然后拿起学校里的科学课本。  
“我的老师说我们要做一个DNA的项目，因为它很重要，特别是对警察来说，”Robbie解释。“Felicity说她能展示一下我的。”  
“简单的就像擦脸一样，只是简单的在满是样本的数据里运行一下，”Felicity笑着补充，“容易的就像…”  
电脑的提示音想起，Felicity回头查看结果，然后完全僵住，眼睛睁大，笑容也消失了。  
“嗯…”她看看屏幕，然后看Robbie和Oliver，又看着屏幕。“我…Oliver…这…”  
“你能让我和Felicity待一会儿么，小小鸟，”Oliver看着Robbie。“有点工作上的事情，然后你就能回来等着你的项目了。”  
Robbie乖乖的点头，从椅子上下来，然后走到房间的另一边。Oliver确定她听不到他们说话以后，转向Felicity。  
“怎么了？”  
Felicity咬住下唇。  
“你…我给Robbie展示DNA…只是给她用了药签…我只是…我以为这样会让她觉得有意思…我…没想…Oliver…对不起，我没想…”  
“Felicity。”他按住她的肩膀，她停下了絮絮叨叨，睁大眼睛抬头看着他。“结果是什么？”  
她敲了一下键盘，DNA搜寻结果占据了整个屏幕。  
Oliver的心提了起来。  
屏幕上有三张照片，一张是Robbie，还有一些Oliver并不懂的科学符号，但他知道电脑显示出来的结果，Felicity用的数据库已经搜寻出了Robbie的DNA匹配的双亲。一个很明显是Oliver，罗列着这位Omega父亲所有的医院医疗报告，甚至还包括中国的医院出具的。但第二个人显然就是Felicity惊讶的对象了。  
Malcolm Meryln。  
Oliver轻声叹气。  
“Felicity…”  
在他继续说之前，Felicity按了几个键，将Malcolm是Robbie另一位父亲的结果隐藏或是删除了。她理解的看着他。  
“她不需要知道，”她轻声解释，看了看Robbie所在的位置。“永远。”  
Oliver点了点头。“谢谢你，Felicity，嗯…谢谢你。”  
Felicity点头，将Robbie叫了回来，说结果已经出来了，小女孩像是小旋风一样跑了回来，看Felicity给她看的东西。Oliver笑着看他们。看见Robbie，他的小女儿看起来那么开心，只是她最近都想去看Slade，更想知道Oliver为什么不让她去见他。对她说谎越来越困难了，但他依然不准备毁掉她美好的记忆。  
_我和母亲没什么区别_ ，他突然明白了，心情突然很糟糕。 _她撒谎，说那是为了保护Thea，而我也在做一样的事。_


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver在通往酒吧的楼梯上坐了很久，注视着阴影，在想自己到底该怎么做。  
他意识到自己隐瞒女儿，和母亲隐瞒Thea是一样的行为，这让他觉得自己被狠狠抽了一巴掌。他曾经很坚定的认为这是在保护Robbie，但他在保护什么呢？现在，所谓的真相，甚至是Malcolm Meryln，还能给他的女儿造成什么危险？Meryln已经死了，那个男人造成的一切危险都随他而去。现在Slade Wilson才是真正的威胁。Robbie觉得自己能够相信他，因为她全心全意的相信，Slade是她的父亲。  
用力擦了擦脸，Oliver重重呼出一口气，站起来，慢慢走下了台阶。  
Felicity和Robbie依然在电脑前，Felicity还在解释DNA，希望能用简单的语言解释清楚，Oliver清了清嗓子，吸引她的注意。她看向他，发现了他疑惑的脸上难以掩饰的复杂的情绪，她还没来得及问发生了什么，他说。  
“Felicity你能…你能让我和Robbie待一会儿么？”  
Felicity点头，Robbie从她的膝盖上爬起来，看着她离开，然后抬头用那双蓝色的大眼睛看Oliver。  
Malcolm的眼睛。  
Oliver深吸一口气，坐在了Felicity刚坐的椅子上，伸手将女儿的手握紧自己的手里。  
Robbie，依然有超乎年龄的敏锐，皱起了眉。  
“爸比？出什么事了？”  
Oliver再次深吸气。“没出事，就是…我觉得我该告诉你…一些我很早以前就该告诉你的…但我害怕。”  
Robbie的眉头皱得更紧了。“害怕？”他知道，这不符合她对他的印象。他是她的父亲，小女孩们不会想自己的父亲会害怕。对她来说，他强大而无所畏惧，可以成功掌控整个世界。  
他微微点头。  
“嗯，”他再次点头。“我害怕，因为…因为如果我告诉了你…我会失去你…但不告诉你…在未来只会让事情变得更糟糕…我不希望变成那样。”  
Robbie看了他一会儿，明亮的大眼睛在他脸上寻找着只有她能懂的东西，她的声音有些轻轻的颤抖。  
“是…什么？”  
Oliver伸手抚上她的脸颊，拇指温柔的摩挲着柔软的皮肤，轻轻的笑了。  
“关于你爸爸，小小鸟。”  
然后他将一切告诉了她。  
他尽可能的让她能理解。他告诉了她Malcolm，他们在他登上Gambit号之前有一段短暂的关系，然后他流落到了炼狱岛，遇到了Slade，Slade照顾了他们两个。在他们离开炼狱岛以后，与马西欧和塔苏一起去了中国，他不想因为告诉她真相而毁掉她以前美好的回忆。之后，他们回到了星城，那时候Malcolm在筹备复仇计划，他想要保护她。  
“但是…但我知道了，”他轻声说，看到了她眼中的伤痛。“我知道这么做能保护你…但不可能一直保护你。如果…我一直都撒谎，而你有一天知道了真相…你会十分生气，那样…我们之间就会有嫌隙，我不知道该怎么补救。你…你应该知道自己真正的父亲是谁，小小鸟。”  
Robbie没有看他。  
对她来说，这不容易理解和接受。  
最后她眼中满是泪水的看着他。  
“但…如果他不是我爸爸，那为什么…为什么他说来星城是为了…为了我？为我们？”  
Oliver将泪水从女儿的脸颊上拭去，微笑着说。  
“因为…我觉得Slade是真的爱你，小小鸟。”  
Robbie眨眨眼。“那你呢？他不是也爱你么？”  
她当然能察觉到，他的小小鸟一直那么敏锐。  
“一些…”他停顿了一会儿，想了想该怎么说。“Slade和我有一些不愉快，小小鸟，我觉得…可能弥补不了。”  
Robbie又皱起眉，流下了更多的眼泪。  
“不好的事情，比如…你和…Mr.Meryln那样？”  
Oliver缓缓点头。“嗯，”他承认。“对，就像我和Mr.Meryln之间那样。”  
Robbie沉默了很长时间，气氛变得很紧绷，Oliver不禁害怕她会想歪，或是说什么。他知道自己告诉她真相的决定是正确的，他也知道真相有时候会比谎言更伤人。她最后只是深吸一口气，泪水依然充盈着她的双眼，他被她的话惊到了，更可能是因为他没想到她会那么说。  
“我依然爱你，爸比。”  
Oliver伸开双臂紧紧抱住她，脸颊贴在她的卷发上，她回抱住了他。  
“我也爱你，小小鸟，”他轻声说着，亲吻她的太阳穴，眨眨眼收回自己的眼泪。“一直到永远。”  
他们一起在基地里坐了很长时间，Oliver只是抱着自己的小女儿，轻声给她唱歌，那首来自Slade的古老摇篮曲。他或许不该再唱了，从很久之前就该这样，因为那时候他和Slade之间发生了很多事情，但他还是给自己找借口，这首歌谣依然代表着爱和友情，但那只存在于一切都坠向地狱之前。  
Oliver感觉到Robbie在他身上打瞌睡，毕竟要接受那一切不容易，即使她尽可能的隐藏了自己的情绪，但如果她没有精疲力尽地睡去的话，才奇怪。  
抱着女儿坐在那儿，Oliver的思绪又回到了过去。  
那段让他至死难忘的记忆。  
_他依然在Amazo号上，依然被捆在Slade折磨他的地方。他感觉肩膀上有一团火在燃烧，能听到奇怪的嗡嗡声。  
他的头因为之前被电流击晕而昏沉沉的，但他努力看清四周，身后有一个男人，但他看不到男人在做什么。转头看到Slade坐在离他不远的地方。  
“你…对我做了什么…”他的声音很轻，被电击的地方和肩膀依然很疼。  
“在古罗马，”Alpha没有看Oliver，他在想原来的Slade是不是还存在，如果是那个他曾经想与之结合的Alpha，Slade会不会因为所作的事情感到内疚。“罪犯会被打上烙印，告诉全世界他的罪恶。”Slade慢慢站起来，像一只正在徘徊的猛虎走了过来，Oliver还在疑惑这个男人想说什么。“然后永远铭记他所作的。”  
Slade走到他身后，气味冲刷着Oliver，让年轻人差点呜咽出声。但Oliver忍住了。他知道无论说什么或是做什么，Slade不会仁慈的对待他。Alpha再次开口的时候，Oliver感觉自己的心被撕得粉碎，就像Shado死的那晚一样。  
“Shado的背后有这个纹身，”Slade声音低沉，手指抚上刚刚纹好的纹身边缘，Oliver痛得痉挛了一下，尖锐的叫了出来，然后他明白了Slade之前关于罪犯和烙印的话。“现在你也得带着它一辈子了。”  
Oliver颤抖着，回头想要看着Slade。“Slade…Slade，求你…Robbie…她还需要我…她和…不认识的人待在一起…会害怕…求你…她…”  
“我会马上去带回我们的女儿，”Alpha低声说，手依然放在Oliver肩膀上。“但你和我…还有没做完的事情。”  
Oliver忍不住呜咽出声，他听到Slade叫另一个人出去。尽管看不到，Oliver还是听到了脚步声，然后沉重的门被关上了。Slade的手覆上他的肩膀、抚过他的后背、停在了他的裤子上时，他再次颤抖。“Slade…Slade，求你…”  
他痛苦而惊讶的叫出声，Alpha暴力的扯开了他的裤子。他想将他推开，本能的想要反抗，但依然被束缚着，面对着一堵墙，这意味着他不能逃离Slade。Alpha低沉的怒吼，Oliver听到拉链解开的声音，男人抓住了他的臀部，猛的一拉让他后退。  
“本该这样，”Slade的声音传入他耳中，气息轻轻打在Oliver脸上。“从一开始，你、我和Shado，在一起。我们本该离开这座岛，一起重获自由，一起抚养Roberta长大，没有这些问题。”Slade一只手离开了Oliver的臀部，摸上了Shado留在Oliver胸膛上的咬痕。“但你选择了别人，而不是Shado，不是你自己的Alpha。”  
Oliver低声呼唤。“Slade…”  
“你不会再这么做选择，不是和我。”  
Oliver的喊叫回荡在他们周围。_  
感觉到有人碰上他的肩膀，Oliver差点吓得跳起来。在闻到或是看到那是谁之前，他叫了出来，然后后悔的发现那只是Felicity。她因为他的声音吓得后退了几步，举起手做了一个世界通用的投降姿势。他深吸口气，看向一边。  
“抱歉，”他摇摇头。“我没想…我不该…”  
“嘿，”Felicity再次轻轻碰上他的肩膀，安慰他。“这不是你的错。你…看起来在神游。我应该…叫你或是…什么的。我只是不…我不知道你…你看起来似乎被我吓得折寿十年或是什么的。”  
Oliver轻声叹气，看向Robbie，小女孩依然睡着，完全没注意到发生了什么。  
“抱歉，”他再次看向Felicity。“我不该那样。”  
“鉴于最近发生了好多乱七八糟的事情，我觉得你被我吓到以后只是叫出来已经很好了。”  
Oliver不禁笑了。他知道自己的朋友在说什么，他很感激她。尽管他还是因为吼了他而内疚。  
“那么，”她的声音很轻，缓缓的看向Robbie，然后又看看他。“你沉浸在思绪里，我能问问…你在想什么么？”  
Oliver颤抖了一下，想用手碰肩膀上那个被衬衫隐藏起来的咬痕。但他制止了自己，慢慢放下手。看着Felicity，她依然没有任何评价，只是一如既往的温柔的看着他。轻叹一声，他微微倚向座位。  
“我在想…Slade和我结合的那一晚。”  
Felicity眨眨眼，有点尴尬，嘴巴张开又闭上，然后似乎考虑好了怎么回应。  
“哦。”  
oOoOoOo

几小时后，Oliver站在Verdant的屋顶上，听到有人接近。  
“Ollie？”Sara温柔的声音充满了担忧。“你发短信说有急事想要谈谈，怎么了？”  
他慢慢转身面对朋友。这是他唯一一个能够相信自己能和她说这些的朋友。  
“我需要和你谈谈。如果…我遭遇了不测…我想让Robbie…”  
“Ollie…”  
“我们都知道Slade为什么回星城，”他看到Sara眼中的痛苦，她回忆起了那些事情，伤口再次被揭开。“有…很大可能…我…不能…”他停住了，深吸一口气。“我只是…觉得我们需要一个计划，万一我遭遇了不测。我需要知道我的女儿不会…不会落到Slade的手里。”  
Sara缓缓点头。“我知道了，”她走近些。“那，告诉我，你怎么打算？”  
Oliver深吸一口气，然后叹息。  
“如果我遭遇不测，我想让你带着Robbie远远逃走，要尽快离开星城。”  
“Ollie…”  
“我不想让你告诉其他人你去了哪儿，包括Diggle和Felicity。就带上Robbie，赶快跑。”  
“Ollie，如果你还记得，我没有太多选择。”Sara摇头。“我只能在星城和…”她停住，脑中浮现了答案。“你是说，你想让我带她去南达帕巴特。”  
“不会有更安全的地方了。”  
“Nyssa的父亲不会只是把我俩扔出去的，会更糟。”  
“如果我听过的，他对荣誉的信条有一半是真的，那他就不会伤害一个无辜的孩子。何况那个孩子真的需要保护。”  
Sara看了他一会儿，脸上露出一个微笑。  
“你是对的。Ra’s也许会驱逐我，但他不会对一个需要他帮助的孩子这么做。”  
“所以你同意了？”  
她点头，伸手拉住他的手，依然给了他一个微笑。“我以生命发誓，如果你…如果你遭遇不测，Ollie，我会照顾你女儿的安全，无论发生什么。”  
Oliver放松的呼出一口气，飞快的抱了抱Sara，轻轻亲吻她的太阳穴，她也回抱了他。  
“谢谢你，”他小声说，感觉到她笑了。  
“这就是朋友的意义，Ollie。”


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver用接下来的一天忙着准备为母亲竞选市长召开的另一次记者招待会，会上将有一些候选人的电视问答。这时候，Slade释放了满满一车铁山监狱的囚犯，而后那些人都消失了，显然Slade正在策划着什么阴谋。  
Thea被绑架了。  
Oliver没有立即发现，但绑架Thea显然是Slade让他忙碌、分心的方法，他忙着寻找Thea，自然就不能再搜寻Slade了。所以Oliver和Sara定了一个计划，在Lance的帮助下，将Slade作为嫌疑人抓了起来。Oliver在Lance的再次帮助下，走进了Slade的审讯室。进入房间时，他掩去了所有表情，用他一年前追捕并杀死犯人的眼神看着Slade。  
“他们叫你丧钟，”这是他几周前从Amanda Waller和A.R.G.U.S得知的情报，他站在Slade面前，看着Alpha愉快的表情。  
“听上去有些值得炫耀，”Slade轻笑。“我喜欢。”  
Oliver压下了自己的愤怒。他慢慢深吸一口气，强迫自己保持镇定。“你是怎么逃离那座岛的？”  
“这就是你的第一个问题？”  
“显然你不会告诉我，我妹妹在哪儿，”Oliver知道自己有些毒舌了，但能看到Slade表情变了也不错。“所以没错，这就是我的第一个问题。”  
Slade看了他一会才回答。  
“游泳，但是有些困难。激流将我卷了下去，岩石和暗礁切开了我的血肉，有的深入骨头。但Mirakuru…它修复了一切。”他指指自己的眼罩。“除了这个。”  
Oliver叹气，不知道该不该相信Slade，他慢慢走向Slade的手被锁的桌子旁边。“这里只有我们两个，”他声音平静，双手支撑在桌子上，向Alpha的方向倾身。“所以，我们开诚布公吧。你为什么要这么做？”  
Slade的表情让人看不透。  
“你知道为什么。”  
Oliver微微回身。“已经五年了。”  
“对我来说，就仿佛是昨天。”Slade摇头。“我想要释怀岛上的事情，但它依然抓着我不放。而你每天晚上戴着的兜帽表明，它也没有让你释怀，kid。”  
听到Slade用这个昵称，Oliver颤抖了一下。  
Slade当然马上就看出来了。  
“告诉我，kid，”Alpha的声音很低。“戴她的兜帽，是因为你在愧疚么？你努力拯救别人是因为你没法救她？没能救下自己的Alpha？”  
Oliver没能克制住自己的怒吼。“我试着去救她，”他忍不住和Alpha争吵。“还有你。”  
“你显然不够努力。”  
“不够努力…”Oliver感觉自己开始颤抖，然后他再次怒吼，无视了Slade看他的尖锐眼神。“见鬼，Slade。你或许爱着Shado，而我已经和她 _结合_ 了。 _我_ 感受到她…死去的时候。 _我_ 记得所有，那种感觉，我没有一天忘记，每天都能感受到。”  
Oliver双手握拳，砸在桌子上。  
“我能感觉到一切，Slade，那一晚，我感受到了她的害怕、恐惧和疑惑。她想屏蔽我们的链接，但我依然能感觉到。感觉到所有她想隐藏的情绪，她不想我更害怕，因为我们都知道Ivo不会放过我们。”  
“而你想知道我那晚还感受到什么了？我感觉那颗天杀的子弹，Slade，它撕裂她的时候。 _我.感.觉.到.它_ 。我感觉自己的脑子被撕裂了，里面塞满了热碳。我感觉到了她死去，也看到了发生的一切。数不清的夜晚，我做着噩梦醒来，五年来，一次又一次，Slade。五.年。你或许爱过她，Slade，但你没有看到，也没有感觉到她死。你也没有一直带着这些记忆、痛苦和愧疚。”  
Slade沉默了很长时间，气氛越发凝重，然后他开口说的内容让Oliver吃了一惊。  
“我不知道你会在链接破裂以后，还能感受到伴侣的痛苦。”  
Oliver叹气。“他们教你链接有多美好的时候，没有告诉你这部分。”  
Slade低头看着自己的手，然后看向他。  
“那么，我杀了Billy时，你也感觉到了。这就是你那些天一直在揉眼睛的原因。”  
Oliver眨眨眼，再次被Slade的话惊到了，慢慢点头，他还记得那种被一支火炬花穿透眼睛刺进头颅的剧痛。  
“对。”  
“你也感觉到了Meryln的死。”  
Oliver听到那个和Slade一样背叛了他的Alpha的名字，紧咬牙关。“我感觉到了那支箭刺进他的胸膛，就像是玻璃碎片扎入我的灵魂深处。”  
Slade安静的看了他一会儿。“你感觉到…”他指指自己的眼罩，Oliver希望自己能说不。他希望自己说话的话，不会被Slade感觉到。但他们太了解彼此。  
“对，”他的声音很轻，然后他惊疑的看到Slade被拷在桌子上的手突然握拳，在试图弄清楚Alpha的想法之前，他们之间的链接突然变得明亮火热。太突然，他的喘息变得沉重，膝盖也弯了下去。如果没有桌子支撑，他可能会直接倒在地板上。  
“展示给我，”Slade让链接更加灼热，Oliver感觉到了，Omega再次喘息。“让我…让我知道她的感受。”  
Oliver对Alpha的要求很愤怒。那份记忆和感受，不该让Slade看到或是感受到。但Oliver知道这可能会让Alpha软化下来。所以他放下了他们的链接周围的屏障。低声嘟哝了一句，Oliver用力推着他们的链接，强迫自己不要记起Slade和他链接那天的记忆。  
成功了。  
Slade睁大眼睛，Alpha尖锐的喘息着，双手颤抖，在他有什么反应之前，Oliver将另外一段记忆推了过去。那是那天他们在Amazo号上，他被迫在治愈和杀死Slade之间选择一项。他让Slade看着、感受着，他那时极度痛苦的看着他的Alpha，内心焦灼的想自己该怎么办。他慢慢停下了回忆，感觉到鼻子里有液体低落。过了一会儿他才发现自己在流血。这是强制将记忆和感受推到链接对象身上的后果。  
“Kid…”  
在Slade说什么之前，负责寻找Thea的警探回来了。警探很惊讶Oliver在这里，他释放了拥有完美不在场证明的Slade。Oliver只能看着Slade离开警察局。但不知道Alpha的下一步动作，Oliver只能自己去找他，在和母亲一起离开以后，Diggle、Roy和Sara跟着Slade，Felicity用Diggle放在男人车上的追踪器得知了Slade的位置。  
只是Slade已经领先了他几步。  
Alpha不知用什么方法模拟了信号，追踪小队跟着的只是无关的人。  
Oliver依然与母亲和女儿待在大宅里，警察在周围巡逻，他会实时收到消息。把Robbie抱进她的房间里，他看到母亲正看着Thea的照片。她说起Thea小时候喜欢画画，Oliver接受不了母亲用一种Thea已经死了的语气说话。他劝她去休息一会儿就走开了，想要回到Robbie身边，这时Moira开口了。  
“我的宝贝还活着么？”  
Moira心碎的声音让Oliver立刻转身看着她，走到她身边。尽管他们已经不和，但不意味着在她需要的时候，他不会安慰她。现在她显然需要安慰。  
“是的，”即使他有些不太确定。Oliver不想知道Slade会怎么收尾，但他不会让Thea或是任何他亲近的人承受Slade的怒火。  
Moira摇头，依然不看他，Oliver能感觉到她的悔恨。  
“五年来，每当我醒来，都是一个失去了儿子的母亲…我不能…”她慢慢转身，看着他。“我不能再一次这样了，你现在有理由恨我。”  
Oliver快速撇开头，但已经脱口而出一句他并不想说的话。  
“我没有，因为…我也在做一样的事。”  
Moira看着他。“什么？Oliver…你在说什么？”  
“我在说我…瞒着Robbie父亲的事，想着…想着我这样是为了保护她。”  
“Oliver…”  
“即使我没有告诉过别人…我至少应该告诉你。尤其是知道了Thea的事以后。”Oliver摇头。“但…但我该怎么告诉母亲，她的女儿和孙女是一个父亲所生？”  
Moira惊讶的轻叹，然后伸手捧住他的脸颊，温柔的对他笑。这笑容让他回想起了小时候。  
“当你的孩子出生后，你就…担心…他们身上会发生什么，”她轻声说，Oliver知道她所说都是真的。“但你永远不会停止去想，自己会做什么，或许我们会成为自己最大的敌人。”  
“这就是为什么，我希望你不是。”  
Moira的笑容褪去了一些。  
“你在说什么，Oliver？”  
Oliver轻轻呼气，笑得有点苦涩。  
“我告诉了Robbie真相，关于Malcolm的。”  
“Oliver…”Moira摇头，脸上写满了不可置信，她后退几步，手从Oliver脸上落下来。“为什么…你为什么…”  
“因为当Thea知道真相的时候，而且她总会知道的，她会恨你，和我。因为我们在骗她，我…我不想让这样事情在我女儿身上重演一次。”  
“Oliver…”  
“我的伴侣已经死了，”Oliver喃喃道，然后他感觉到Slade，那个混蛋在压迫他们的链接。他有些眼冒金星，颤抖着后退，他试图强迫Alpha不再压迫他。“现在…现在我正在面对一个更棘手的问题…来自其他人。Robbie知道了自己父亲是谁，应该更能保证她的安全。”  
“你不知道。”  
她是对的，他耸耸肩。  
“是，我不知道，”他点点头。“但希望是很强大的力量，妈。”  
Moira没说什么，只是再次看着Thea的照片。


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver离开了屋子，他不是太相信她和Robbie在家会安全，但还是回到了基地，发现Roy和Sara在冷战，Roy将Diggle钉在桌子上。Oliver打断了他们的争斗，然后Roy说该为Thea的绑架负责的人不是Slade，这让Oliver感到了一阵(╬￣皿￣)=○内疚和疑惑。年轻的Omega飞快跑了出去，Oliver深呼吸，打算等年轻人平静下来再去找他。在他说什么之前，Felicity的电脑发出警报，她叫他的声音有些慌乱。  
知道发生了什么事，他愤怒的离开了基地。  
到了Queen集团后，冲进Isabel开董事会的房间时，他想让自己平静下来。  
那个女人让其他人离开房间，Oliver发现自己很难抑制怒气。他没想伤害这个Beta，即便她刚刚偷走了他的家族企业。  
“你做了什么，”他质问她。  
“我？”她的声音让他愤怒。“没做什么。”Oliver慢慢绕过桌子走向她。“你任命我为临时CEO时就该想到这种可能。我知道这是暂时的，但你给了我召集紧急董事会的权利。30分钟前，你的公司属于我了。董事们全体同意我成为真正的CEO。我得说他们不再信任你的领导能力。”  
她洋洋自得的样子让Oliver快要压不住伤害她的冲动。  
“也许你应该从你的…夜晚活动分出一些精力，”她奚落道，他感觉自己既愤怒又惊讶，思考着她是怎么知道的，然后他猛然想到了。  
“Slade，”他叫出那个名字，明白了她一直和那个男人一起，谋划着摧毁他的整个世界。“你为他工作。”  
“合作，”她纠正，他愤怒的向前逼近，让她后退，贴在墙上。“他知道将我插进你的家族生意，会让你回到星城。实话说我是有些怀疑的，但…”  
他将她推到墙上，手掐住她的喉咙，明显的威胁姿势，虽然他没有捏紧。  
“你为什么要这么做，”他看着她做了一个恶心的表情。  
“很遗憾你不知道，”她说。“父债子偿。”  
然后她突然出手抓住他，扭住并把他扔了出去，虽然他吃惊，但她下一次的攻击就不奏效了。他抓着她，将两人转了个身，将她的脸按在桌子上，威胁性的定住，捉住她的颈后。只要她动，就扭断她的脖子。  
“告诉我，我妹妹在哪儿，”第一次觉得时间漫长，他充满了杀戮的欲望。“不然我就杀了你。”  
Isabel什么都没说，Oliver怒吼。  
“她在哪儿？！”  
Isabel还是低声回答了他，告诉他Thea在城市边缘的一个仓库里。他说我怎么能相信你说的是真的，她只是笑了，继续奚落他，说一切都在按Slade希望的进行。他最后还是放开了Isabel，回到基地，穿上制服去救Thea。只发现Slade已经放了他妹妹。  
他赶快回到基地，然后去了Thea所在的警察局。  
他的快乐只维持到发现妹妹毫发无伤的回来了，直到Thea看着他，说她从Slade那里得知了他的秘密。Oliver的心提了起来，后退了几步。  
“你怎么能不告诉我Malcolm Meryln是我父亲，”Thea愤怒的质问，泪水在眼睛里打转，她很受伤。“我相信你。”  
看着Thea愤然的离开他和Moira，Oliver感到很无助。“我们想保护你，”他觉得自己不该这么说。  
她嘲讽的笑着，冷冷看着他。“你知道自己听起来像谁么？”她用一种不快的眼神看向Moira，“你听起来就像她。”  
Oliver站在那儿，看着自己的妹妹离去，然后转头看向母亲。  
“我告诉过你，”他低声说，双手在身侧攥拳。“我说过她会发现的。”  
“Oliver…”  
“你的谎言不止毁了你和Thea的关系，还有和我的。”他摇摇头。“我告诉过你，她有权知道真相。如果…如果开始的时候你就告诉她真相…”他停了一下，感觉自己的话又挑起了那些旧回忆，揭开了自己的旧伤疤，清了清喉咙才继续。“如果你刚开始的时候就告诉了她一切，这些都不会发生。”  
“Oliver…求你，我…”  
“但我猜我也没好多少，”Oliver没思索就说了出来，再次摇了摇头。“如果我告诉了Sl…如果我当时告诉了他真相，这些都不会发生。”  
他不发一言的转身离开。不能忍受继续待在母亲身边，而且他也知道Thea需要点时间，一个人仔细想想。所以他回家了，需要看看Robbie，需要知道她的小女儿是安全的。然后他会开始搜寻Slade。  
oOoOoOo

Moira回家以后，希望能和Thea谈谈，但她的女儿讲自己锁在房间里，拒绝开门，所以她去了起居室，站在那儿看着一家人的、自己孩子们的照片。Oliver是对的。她的谎言和秘密，毁灭了她和Thea的关系，更糟的是，Thea也恨Oliver。  
她思考着，为什么Slade Wilson会瞄上她的家人，她感到了绝望和无助。轻声叹息着，拿起手机翻通讯录，有个没标注名字的号码，那是她上次和Malcolm秘密通话用的。她知道自己在干什么，尽管她恨这个男人，恨他做的那些事，但她知道自己已经别无选择了。  
她不知道该怎么保护她的家人。  
按下通话键，她深吸一口气，把手机放在耳边。  
只响了四声，电话就被接起来了。  
“Moira。”  
Moira闭上眼，叹息。  
“你需要回到星城，”她只说了一句，那边静默了很久。  
“你告诉过我，如果再次你靠近你或是你的家人，你会告诉Ra’s我的位置。”  
“这次例外。”  
又一次沉默。  
“为什么？”  
Moira深吸一口气，她有些颤抖，在Thea被绑架并安全回来以后第一次大声说话。  
“因为一个疯子盯上了我的家人，我相信他真正的目标是Oliver。”  
“我会尽快回去。”  
电话挂断了，Moira低声叹气，再次看着孩子们的照片，祈祷着自己做了正确的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truely,turely feel disgusted by Isabel.


	18. Chapter 18

看到Robbie，确定了母亲安全在家，Thea将自己锁在屋子里拒绝和任何人说话，Oliver回到了基地，和绿箭小队一起去了Queen集团的应用科学部，炸掉了那里，没有了应用科学部提供的工业离心机，Slade和Isabel试图重新制作Mirakuru血清的进程会被拖慢。  
不幸的是，因为Isabel夺走了Queen集团，Queen家族的财富几乎荡然无存。他们持有的公司股份似乎也没用了。律师们建议他们将剩下的资产挪到一个Isabel无法触及的新信托基金上。唯一的缺陷就是律师需要Moira、Oliver _加上_ Thea的签字。他们都知道自己几乎不可能劝Thea做任何他们需要她做的事情。  
现在最紧要的事情就是寻找失踪的Roy，但Oliver知道他们应该集中精力阻止Slade，然后再去寻找年轻的Omega。和小队一起回到基地，Oliver正在想对付Slade的计划，这时Slade袭击了他们的基地，这个本该是他们安全港的地方。激烈的战斗中，Slade轻易的将所有人打趴，然后就神秘的消失了，就像他来的时候一样。  
去医院做了检查，医生治好了Sara脱臼的手腕，Oliver回到Verdant，看到Thea在那儿，他想劝她签那些能够保护剩下财产的协议，但她明确的表示自己不会照他说的做，她觉得因为自己的父母，自己的人生一直都在灾难中。她说自己的愤怒不会轻易消失。  
当Oliver终于知道Slade攻击的目的不是杀死他们或是让他们残废，而是偷走Tockman的万能钥匙，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。他应该知道Alpha有更大的阴谋，之前的事情证明了他们的基地并不安全。Slade显然打算偷走一切能够让他生产Mirakuru的东西，Oliver和Felicity查看了Slade需要的东西，发现星际实验室在星城有一个仓库。  
Oliver和Sara赶去仓库，但已经太晚了。Felicity想从星际实验室的科学家Caitlin Snow和Cisco Ramon那里询问Slade的事情，但他们似乎告诉不了她更多，因为那是机密。所以她别无选择的，直接骇进了Harrison Wells的文件，知道Slade带走的是最新的生物输血仪器原型机。那个仪器可以将一个病人的血同时输给几个病人。好在这台机器需要极大的用电量，她通过这个可以找到它。Oliver说一旦找到位置就告诉他，然后无视自己的本能，再次去面对了Isabel，希望自己能说服她背叛Slade。  
听到这个女人说她和Robert是灵魂伴侣，他们本打算一起离开的，Oliver差点暴怒。但她又说Robert在机场的时候离开了她，因为他接到电话说Thea摔断了手臂，Isabel想要劝他别回去，提醒他Thea不是他的女儿，但结果是她被公司解约了，Robert也没有再见她或是和她说话，Oliver平静了下来。他的父亲知道了真相，知道Thea不是他的孩子，但他还是选择了她，选择了他的家人，而不是这个疯狂的Beta。现在这个Beta和一个疯子联合在一起，因为她要向这些所谓的，毁灭了她和Robert在一起生活的希望的人，复仇。  
然后保安出现了，他安静的离开，然后打电话给Thea，想尽快告诉她自己刚刚得知的事情。他约她在Verdant关门后见面，要告诉她Robert的事情，说父亲选择了她，将她视为己出，即使她不是自己的孩子。在这之前Felicity打电话来，说生物输血仪器被启动了，而他只有三四十分钟去阻止它循环。尽管Felicity希望他别去，和Thea好好谈谈，让她签下那些文件，但Oliver知道他不能这么做。如果他没去，数千人会丧生。这个选择不难做，因为Thea在他接起Felicity电话的时候就已经离开了。  
他赶去了Felicity给他的地址，发现那个被输血的人不是Slade，而是被绑架的Roy，Slade正在用年轻Omega的血去制造他的军队。在和Slade、Isabel简短对话后，他切断了输血机的电力，还偷了一管Slade的Mirakuru血清，他想去救Roy，Isabel发现了并向他开枪。好在Felicity告诉了Diggle他的位置，他的朋友及时赶到，将子弹射进了Isabel的胸口。他们救下了Roy，在Slade阻止之前逃走了。  
将Roy带回基地，他们尽可能的想要让他稳定下来，他们不能冒险将他带到真正的医生那里，害怕被人发现Roy不是普通人类。Oliver将一小瓶Mirakuru给了Felicity，让她问问星际实验室能不能制造解药。Felicity问他能不能管用，他安慰说可以。然后他解释了Ivo已经制造了解药，但在岛上的时候，他选择杀死Slade而不是治愈他。他说现在发生的一切都是他的错。  
Oliver离开了基地，相信Felicity会按他说的做，回到大宅后发现Thea正在打包，准备离家出走。他拦下了她，向她说了Robert的事情，说了他知道真相但不在乎，说了他爱她，不在乎她是不是亲生。但她还是执意要离开，还说Robert也是骗子，就像他和Moira。  
Oliver看着她离去，知道这是自己应该承受的，他应该承受她的愤怒和憎恨。  
深吸一口气，他转身走上楼梯，看到Robbie在她的屋子里，坐在床上环视整个屋子。  
“小小鸟？”他看着她，疑惑的问。“怎么了？”  
“我们真的…要被赶出这栋房子了么？”  
Oliver眨眼。“什…谁和你说的？”  
她看了看他，显然她之前就在楼上听到了Thea和他所有的对话，对Moira的恶毒评论、关于Isabel马上就要把他们赶出房子。他坐在床边轻声叹气，一只手抚上Robbie的后背。“我们还有许多家，我们…会找到新的。”  
Robbie抽抽小鼻子。“你说这是最后一次。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，然后轻轻点头。  
“是啊，”他看着屋里那些东西，Robbie并不真的想要，但还是接受了，因为她相信他说的，那些都是最好的。“但…即使我们不住在这里，星城也一直会是我们的家。”  
Robbie低声叹息，捏着衬衫上开线的地方，再次抬头看他。  
“你…能不能…和爸爸…我是说…Slade谈谈？你总是说谈谈会有帮助。如果…如果你…能和他谈谈，我们或许就不用再搬家了…”她咬住嘴唇，沉默了一阵，Oliver觉得她因为觉得又要搬出去而非常失落，而且她深爱的两个人，爱了很多年的两个人，正在彼此争斗。“抱歉，我…我知道你说过…但是…”  
Oliver伸手搂住了女儿，将她拉过来坐在他的腿上。  
“我知道，小小鸟，”他轻声说着，在她的头上印下一个吻。“我希望…我希望我能让一切变好，为了我们，我希望我能将一切糟糕的事情消失，让它们变好。但我做不到，我能做的…就是爱你，照顾你，然后…尽我所能的让你不因为我的错而受到伤害。”  
“爸爸不会伤害我的，”Robbie在他胸前呢喃着，轻轻的抽噎。“永远不会。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，再次亲吻了她的头发。  
“我想要相信，小小鸟，”他轻声说，而且他也想相信Slade不会伤害Robbie，男人对小女孩的爱，让他帮忙为她接生，让他把孩子当做自己的，尽管他依然憎恨着Oliver。“我真的，真的想。”  
他搂着Robbie坐在那儿，直到Felicity给他打电话，叫他回基地，因为她要告知他Roy最近的血压监测。轻叹一声，他离开了女儿，保证自己能够为他们俩尽快找到新家，他希望自己能找到阻止Slade和Isabel的方法，在一切都太迟之前。  
oOoOoOo

Robbie等到自己的爸比离开房子后，就离开了自己的屋子去找祖母，她正在起居室里和一位能帮助她成为市长的人谈话。从门口跑开，去了Moira的屋子，她小心的翻找，然后找到了Moira的手机。深吸一口气，她快速的翻到联系人页面，然后找到了自己要找的号码，将号码输入自己的手机，小心的将Moira的手机放回原处，然后离开了屋子，她不想被抓到。  
溜出房子，走到花园里，躲在了一株巨大的橡树后面，她最近总是躲在那里，爬到了自己总是坐上去的树枝，深吸一口气，手指悬在呼叫按钮上，她在思考自己做的是不是正确。她爸比想要瞒住她一些事情，但她知道有什么不好的事情发生了，因为他总是让她待在房子里。自从坏事发生以后，他很少让她去基地了。  
她想帮忙，但这是唯一能做的事情。  
再次吸了口气，她按下了通话键，将手机举到耳边，屏住呼吸等待电话被接通。铃声响了很久，最后传来一道有些粗鲁和严厉的深沉声音，“Hello？”  
她犹豫了一会儿，最后说。  
“爸爸？是…是我。我们…能谈谈么？或者…能够…见一面？”  
对面传来轻声叹息，她似乎能看到他笑了。  
“当然，小小鸟。”  
oOoOoOo

Robbie依然待在花园里，走了祖父的墓碑前的小山丘附近，这里离房子足够远，Moira从窗户向外眺望，也不会看到她。她已经等了两小时，但还是一直等了下去。因为这很重要，爸比教过她，解决重要的事情不能靠逃跑。  
她有些累了，坐了下来，听到小树枝或是什么折断，吸引了她的注意力，一个不认识的人在树丛里出现了，她心如擂鼓。她马上逃走了，因为记得之前有人绑架了她的Thea阿姨，因为那些人将Moira和Mr.Meryln对棕榈区所作的事情，归咎于阿姨。  
“你是谁，”她的手探入口袋寻找手机，想要不露痕迹的拨通爸比的号码。“你在这儿做什么？”  
男人露出一个扭曲的笑容，Robbie这才明白自己给Slade打电话，是个错误。  
“Slade叫我来带你过去，”男人继续走向她。“现在，你安静的走过来，就不会有任何麻烦。”  
Robbie摇头，转头就跑，但男人更快，抓住了她的衬衫，她开始踢打，希望房子里的人能听到她，男人感到了疼痛，马上放开了她。突然被放开，让她失去了平衡，砰的一声砸在了地上，这时她听到有什么带起了一阵微风。  
惊恐的抬头，她看到了那人正在拔出胸口中的两支箭。  
“离她远点，”弓箭手的声音低沉阴郁，充满了愤怒。“或者等着下一箭射中你的眼睛。”  
那个怪人笑着看他。“我会享受把你撕成几块的乐趣，然后再把那个小崽子带回boss那里。”  
弓箭手冷笑，在那男人移动之前就放箭了。射中男人的肩膀，那人蹒跚着后退，弓箭手又射出一箭，但男人早有准备，半空中接住箭，笑了。“这就是你的能耐，”他奚落，Robbie轻声叫着，准备跑回房子，她在颤抖，因为她知道男人不会那么容易被打败。  
弓箭手低声说。“并不是。”他的箭突然爆炸了，将男人炸得后退几步，肩膀上还有一个血洞。  
Robbie气喘吁吁，小脸上都是眼泪，终于能顺畅呼吸以后，她站起来。弓箭手突然出现在这里，他的手支撑柱了她，然后站在了她和那个躺在地上想要起来的男人中间。“快跑，”弓箭手低声说，Robbie不需要他再说一遍。她像正在被狐狸追赶的兔子一样，头也不回的跑走了。  
她回头看了一眼，看着弓箭手接近那个男人，小脸上依旧满是泪水，她跑得更迅速，强迫自己跑得更快。  
oOoOoOo

Malcolm没有等到Robbie远离就接近了那个胆敢绑架她的人。将弓放下，他抽出很少用的剑，继续接近那个受伤的男人，感谢他还在被爆炸箭影响，这就意味着男人现在不能站起来了。  
“我给你机会的时候，你就该走了，”他的愤怒像是火焰一样灼烧着血管，握紧了手中的剑。  
“求你…求你我没有…他说…”  
“我不关心，你威胁到了我的女儿。”Malcolm走得更近。“把你的头送给Slade Wilson，应该足够警告他，别伤害她。”  
男人冲他吐了口唾液和血。“操你！”  
Malcolm深吸一口气，心中暗念着古老的阿拉伯祈祷文，他不想说出来，至少不是为这个人。很快，用从南达帕巴特学来的技巧、多年来训练得到的能力，他将男人的头砍了下来。用这种方式保护自己最小的女儿，似乎有些邪恶。


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver依然在Verdant和Laurel聊天，突然接到母亲的电话，说是Robbie的事。他赶快回家，发现女儿情绪激动，Moira正在努力安抚她，但Robbie依然在颤抖，情绪依然不稳，Oliver赶紧走到她身边。他吓坏了，害怕Slade对她做了什么。跪在Robbie身边，伸手捧住她的脸颊，检查她有没有受伤，没有发现明显的伤痕。他将她脸上的眼泪拭去，但她依然还在低声抽泣。  
“Robbie，Robbie…小小鸟…没事了，我在这儿，没事了。”  
Robbie扑进他怀里，紧紧搂着他，趴在他肩膀上呜咽。  
他将她搂得更紧，手不断抚摸着她的后背。他看向Moira，她既担心又害怕。他的表情一定露出了疑惑，母亲马上开始解释。  
“她…跑进房子…尖叫着有男人在花园里…还有一个弓箭手…但是我没有看到任何人，Oliver。”  
“他在那儿！”Robbie突然喊了出来，抬起头看看祖母又看看Oliver。“那个人…他…是来带我走…说…说他是被…派来的”她低声惊叫着缩进Oliver怀里。“然后…弓箭手…他…就那么…出现，告诉我…让我…快跑…”  
Oliver皱眉。星城还有另一个弓箭手？时间不太对。还是说这是Slade的小伎俩？派人来绑架Robbie，又派另一个来当英雄，方便以后能够轻松将她带走？  
“我觉得她在说治安维护者，”Moira说，但Robbie快速的摇摇头。  
“不是…他不是！”她看向Oliver。“他…衣服是…全黑的…他…他除了弓和…和…还带着一把剑…”  
她开始不舒服的喘气，Oliver马上用手上下轻抚她的后背。  
“好了，”他不想让她继续感到害怕。“好了，没事了，没事了。我相信你，小小鸟，我相信你。”他亲吻着她的前额，再次拂去她脸上的泪水。“你能…告诉我一些关于那个人的事么？或者那个弓箭手？”  
Robbie摇头。“我…不认识那个男人…弓箭手蒙着面。”她抽噎着，眼泪淌了下来。“我很…抱歉，爸比，我没…没想要…我只是想…想如果我能和他谈谈…那也许…也许糟糕的事情就不会再发生了…”  
他过了一会儿才知道Robbie在说什么。  
“你是说Slade。”  
“什么？！”Moira震惊极了。“她…到底是怎么…Oliver，这太荒谬了。”  
Robbie摇头。“不…不是。”  
“怎么，小小鸟？你是怎么拿到那个号码的？”  
“从…祖母的手机…”她看了看Moira，小声说完就开始咬自己的下唇。“对不起…我知道不该这么做…对不起…”  
“哦，亲爱的。”Moira蹲下，伸手抱住了Oliver和Robbie。“没事。这…不是你的错，你没打算伤害任何人。”  
Robbie再次哭了起来，过了好长时间，她疲倦得在沙发上断断续续的睡着。Oliver一直坐在那儿抱着她，安静想着自己该怎么办。Moira回到屋里，他才收起自己的思绪。  
“我刚和警察谈过，”她的声音很轻，不希望打扰Robbie。“他们想追踪那个电话，但是…它已经不能用了，或许已经直接被扔了。所以…他们没找到什么。”  
“那位弓箭手？”  
Moira摇头。“Robbie看见的两个人，都没有在花园里留下痕迹，亲爱的。而…警察觉得，如果有弓箭手的话，很可能会是治安维护者。”  
“Robbie很确定那不是。”  
“Robbie才7岁，Oliver，而且…在她打电话给自己能够信任的人后，就有别人跑来劫持她。你难道…难道没有解释过Slade Wilson很危险么？”  
Oliver叹气，用手梳理着Robbie的头发，看着她睡着的小脸。“我只是…不知道他会这么离谱。”  
“为什么？”Moira摇头。“看在上帝的份上，Oliver，这个人还劫持了你妹妹。”  
“妈…”  
“我想知道原因，Oliver，为什么在你妹妹被劫持以后，你还觉得他不会对Robbie不利？”  
Oliver闭上眼。他不想回答，也不想让她知道。当他深吸一口气想要回答的时候，能感觉到脑海中传来一阵低语，他又闭上了嘴。  
“因为Slade…”  
他吞回了后面的话，因为突然感觉到了Slade在链接的另一端施压。他阴郁的低吼，想要压下脑中灼烧般的疼痛，他的母亲震惊的看着他，在他细想之前，他已经通过链接向Alpha施压。这次，他没有给对方传输记忆，而是将自己的恐惧，因为他认为Slade会伤害Robbie而带来的心慌，和排山倒海而来的恐惧传递给Slade。他将自己的伤痛传递了过去，然后他的鼻子开始流血，灼烧的疼痛再次在他脑中席卷。  
“Oliver？我的天哪！Oliver？怎么…回事？到底…”  
他感觉Slade退回了链接的另一端，伸手抹去鼻血，毫不在意血迹沾上了他的衬衫袖口。“抱歉，”他轻声说，看向母亲，疼痛让他呼吸不畅。“抱歉…我只是…”  
“Oliver。”Moira伸手想要抱住他，但他摇摇头，将Robbie抱起来，站起身，将女儿抱上了楼。  
他本想将女儿抱到她自己的房间，但临时改变了心意，将她抱回了他的房间。蜷起身，保护性的包裹住她，他需要女儿的存在让自己确定，她依然安好。他的本能叫嚣着，让他必须将女儿带离星城，防止Slade带走她或是伤害她。深吸一口气，将Robbie搂得更紧，他开始思考，自己是时候把Sara叫回来，按计划把Robbie安全的送走，远离Slade的威胁。  
oOoOoOo

Slade悄悄的潜入QUeen大宅，循着Oliver的气息找到了他的Omega和他的孩子睡着的房间。他继续保持安静，不想冒险惊醒Oliver，也不想在Robbie面前和Oliver开打。他原本的计划是带走她，让她安全的待在一个地方，直到完成自己的复仇，但现在事与愿违。感觉到Oliver的恐惧，它就像是他自己的一样，他不想这样。他的确想让Oliver饱受痛苦，但他只是想要迫使Omega再度回到他的身边，让Oliver知道他才是唯一的选择，是唯一一个能够保护他、保护Robbie的人。  
Oliver即使在睡觉时也不得平静。他表情痛苦，Slade感觉到了一丝一闪而逝的内疚。他相信自己能在一切结束之后重新修复他们的关系。只要他不用再担心有人会将Omega从他身边偷走。  
他伸手，轻轻的碰上Oliver的肩膀，然后他闻到了一股陌生的气息。  
他压下了自己的低吼，不想吵醒床上睡着的父女。离开房间，他在走廊里看到了那股陌生气味的所有者。  
“有趣，”他低声说。“你应该已经死了。”  
一身黑衣的Alpha站在走廊里，冰蓝色的眼睛安静的看着他。  
“死亡可以是幻觉，”Malcolm平静的回答，双眼因为Slade靠近Oliver和Robbie而燃烧着怒火。“你自己也非常清楚。”  
Slade微笑。“你用盒子送回了我手下的脑袋。你觉得自己能阻止我把你的头送给Oliver么？”  
Malcolm的笑容变了，Slade确定自己知道了什么。  
Malcolm Meryln是个黑暗扭曲的人。  
“欢迎你尝试一下。”Malcolm笑了，一秒之内，一个红点，狙击步枪射出的激光打在Slade的心脏部位，来自澳大利亚的Alpha知道为什么Malcolm要选择在走廊里面对他了，目的就是保证他会站在一扇巨大窗户跟前。“我知道Mirakuru能治愈任何伤口。但是告诉我，Mr.Wilson，装满西藏蝮蛇毒的五十口径子弹打在身上，需要多久愈合？足够快到你阻止我割下你的头么，就像我让你的手下脑袋搬家一样？”  
Slade发出了阴郁的声音。  
“即使杀了我，也不能阻止我的脚步。Oliver一直都会记得，无论我是不是死了，我保证过，会夺取他的所有，直到他只剩下我。”  
“也许不会，”Malcolm点头。“但尽管Oliver依然恨我、对我充满怒气，但还是会向我寻求安慰和保护。他会再次成为我的，而这都要感谢你。所以，请吧，毁了他的生活，毁了他周围的一切。因为你所做的一切，都在将他推向我。”  
Slade想要走上前，但那个红点又出现了，所以他站住了。“大多数的Alpha都会让他们的伴侣免受伤害，而不是希望伤害越多越好。”  
“大多数的Alpha不会毁掉伴侣的一切，就因为一些自以为是的错误。”  
Slade反应很迅速，说实话他本不想这样。  
他本能的矮身冲向Malcolm，听到身后的玻璃被子弹打破，感觉到肩膀上一阵灼烧的疼痛，西藏蝮蛇毒让他有一瞬间的迟缓，毒液渗进他的血液。而Malcolm，已经预料到了他会攻击，闪身躲开他的攻击，消失在阴影里。听到Oliver屋里的脚步声，Slade只能选择逃走，而不是用虚弱受伤的状态直面Omega。他知道Oliver会利用这点。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作“热潮期”，读作“发情期” :)

看到了自己屋外窗户上的弹孔，和地上残留的血迹，让Felicity用他们自己的、每一个她能骇进的世界上的各种数据库，分析血是属于谁的，Oliver一直坐立不安。在Felicity的电脑边徘徊，希望能有一个答案，会在她或是Diggle说什么的时候打断他们。他只是受不了自己失去控制。  
自从那夜他走出卧室，就感觉自己不对劲。  
直到他对Sara有些疾声厉色，Diggle指出了他的问题。  
“你上次热潮期是什么时候，”Alpha直接问他，无视了Felicity和Sara双双投来的震惊视线，和Oliver发出的声音。  
“那是…”Oliver眨眨眼努力回忆。“是在…嗯…”  
“已经久到你不记得了。”  
“这很寻常，”Felicity迅速插嘴。“许多有孩子的Omega几年都不会进入热潮期。荷尔蒙被阻碍，让Omega有时间恢复，并保护好自己已经生下的孩子。”  
Sara轻呼一声，看着Oliver。“可能要开始了，Ollie。如果你因为结合而进入热潮期，那你该…”  
“我不想和Slade做什么，”Oliver冲她吼，眼神也很尖锐，但他马上眨眨眼，摇了下头。“抱歉，我不想这么粗鲁，我只是…我…”  
Felicity叹气。“来这里，我给你做下血液检测。我们会知道这是热潮期还是…”  
Oliver再次低吼出来，声音阴郁危险，Felicity微微后退。  
“Oliver？”  
他眨眨眼，摇头。“抱歉…我只是…我恐怕控制不了。”  
“也许你该回家休息一下，”Sara走过来，自然而然的搭上他的手臂，但他皮肤紧绷了起来，他的本能叫嚣着有什么不对。“如果你要进入热潮的话，我们会照顾Robbie一阵。”  
“我…”  
“别说你没事，我不信，”Sara摇头。“现在回家吧，Ollie。不然我就把你敲晕，然后自己把你拽回去。”  
Oliver轻笑，知道她言出必行，只能点点头。他离开前抱了抱Robbie，告诉她自己没事，过一阵就会回来。Robbie点点头，亲亲他的脸颊，紧紧的抱了他一下，然后和Felicity一起坐在了电脑前。开车从基地回家的过程有些模糊，回忆了一下，Oliver几乎记不起大部分的过程，好在他在回房间的路上没有碰到自己的母亲，他有些跌跌撞撞的，后来难受极了，气喘吁吁的抵在墙上。  
终于回到屋里，他脱下夹克，踢掉靴子，然后浑身冷汗的倒在床上。  
他不想相信朋友们说的，他就要进入热潮。尽管上次已经很长了，他开始以为自己永远不会再进入热潮了。脸埋在枕头里，他蜷缩起来，想无视那些早期征兆，想假装这只是因为对付Slade压力太大，加上愚蠢而漫无目的的在星城到处搜寻，缓缓睡去的时候，Oliver知道，这只是自欺欺人罢了。  
oOoOoOo

Malcolm从基地就开始跟着Oliver，看着他的伴侣蹒跚走进Queen大宅。自从他们的女儿差点被绑架以后，他一直关注着Oliver，但这是他第一次看到Oliver身体不适。他面色苍白，太苍白了，双手也开始发抖，额头渗出虚汗。  
压下自己想要去看看伴侣是否无恙的本能，他等到夜色降临才偷偷潜入了安静的房子。 大部分人都被遣散了，所以他能更轻松的走到Oliver的房间。在门口停下，仔细倾听，却只听到了微弱的呢喃和呻吟。他的本能战胜了理智，说他的伴侣需要他，在能够控制自己之前，他走进了房间。  
尽管屋子里没有一丝光亮，Malcolm依然能看到Oliver面朝下倒在床上，Omega的衬衫已经被汗湿透了，Oliver呻吟着轻轻扭动着身体和臀部，即便没有深呼吸，已经在房间里的Malcolm依然知道了Oliver的情况。  
热潮期。  
Oliver进入了热潮期。  
Malcolm不禁闭上眼，深深吸了一口气。Omega的气息让他差点跪下来，他低声呻吟着睁开眼睛，慢慢走到床边，不想因为伴侣的热潮而陷入本能，因为他还不能向Oliver暴露自己还活着的秘密，所以他看着Oliver饥渴的呻吟着，因为热潮而苦苦挣扎，在床上扭动，想要释放，知道自己不能将美丽的伴侣独自留下面对热潮。  
Oliver呻吟着，微微转头，喘着粗气，突然他克制住了身体的颤抖。那双美丽的蓝眼睛睁开，但显然热潮已经让Omega无力聚焦。  
“Mal…Malcolm？”Oliver眨眨眼，慢慢的坐起来，抬头看着依然站在床边的Malcolm。“但…”他摇摇头。“你不是真的…只是…热潮带来的幻觉…”  
Malcolm低声想要说什么，但Oliver嘟哝着什么不管了，然后突然伸手抓住Malcolm的前襟，迅速的亲上了Alpha的嘴唇。年长的男人低吼一声，抓过自己的伴侣，紧紧抱住了Oliver，舌吻着年轻人，Oliver陷入热潮的气息像毛毯一样包裹住了他。  
Oliver向后一点，鼻子爱抚着Malcolm的颈项，大声呻吟着，Malcolm伸手撩起Oliver的衬衫，将伴侣调整下姿势，方便脱下Omega身上的衣服。将汗湿的衣服扔到一边，他亲上Oliver的肩膀，Omega的双手笨拙的在他的夹克上摩挲，想解开它，但热潮让他的手颤抖得不行，所以Malcolm温柔的推开他的手，然后自己解开衣服。脱掉了夹克和衬衫，他和Oliver一起倒在床上，将Omega翻了个身，用鼻子轻抚他的胸膛，在平滑的皮肤上又亲又舔。  
Oliver呻吟着弓起后背，双手伸入Malcolm发间用力拉扯，同时抬起屁股，让Alpha感觉他有多硬。  
Malcolm吸吮着Oliver的乳头，低吼着将手挪到他们中间，伸入Omega的牛仔裤，握住了Oliver的硬挺，抚摸着他，让他猛然摆动起来，呻吟着、渴求着，潮水般的费洛蒙席卷到他的皮肤上。  
Alpha和Omega急切的剥去彼此身上剩下的衣服，Malcolm低吼着将的手指插进了Oliver的后穴，灵活的找到那个让他特别激动的地方。  
“看看你，多湿，”Malcolm满意的将两个手指插进Oliver身体里，看着他的伴侣呻吟着扭动屁股，硬挺抵在了他的下腹。“天哪，Oliver，你太湿热，那么紧，操，我怀念这个…我十分想念你，Oliver。”  
“Malcolm…”Oliver大声喘息着，抬起满是欲望的眼睛看他，在Malcolm将第三根手指伸进去的时候喊了出来。“天…求你…Malcolm，操我…求你…我需要你…”  
“渴望着我，不是么。”Malcolm用鼻子蹭着Oliver的喉咙，手指更用力的操着，分开它们，用指尖摸索着Oliver的前列腺，让Omega愉悦的尖叫出来。“你很想要我的老二，想让我成结填满你。你想让我操你，Oliver？想让我把你干到怀孕？”  
“没错！操，Malcolm，没错！我想要…我全都…想要。求你！”  
看着Oliver不断扭动，央求着他，闻起来已经完全进入了热潮期，Malcolm完全燃起了欲望。Alpha的硬挺充满活力，想要马上埋进Oliver紧致、湿热的地方。他的伴侣用气味呼唤他，渴望着他，让他想操进去，再次宣布对伴侣的所有权。低吼一声，Malcolm将手指抽了出来，无视了抗议的呻吟，将龟头插进Oliver滴水的后穴，饥渴的马上全部插了进去。  
Oliver的头向后仰着，狂喜的喊了出来，Malcolm呻吟着抱住自己的伴侣，Oliver的双腿夹住了他的腰，双手抓住他的肩膀。Oliver粗喘着看向他，眼神完全透露出他的渴望，Malcolm立即亲上他的伴侣。他已经很久没有这样要过自己的Omega了，而现在简直太幸福了。  
Oliver开始在他身下扭动，想让他动起来，他低沉的出声，眼睛几乎变成了全黑，瞳孔因为渴望而放大，紧紧抓住伴侣的屁股，他开始用野蛮的速度抽插。  
每次饥渴的向前推进时，他的老二顶上Oliver的前列腺，都会让Omega变得疯狂。Oliver想伸手去抓自己的硬挺，但Malcolm拍开了他的手，将他的手腕定在床上。  
“不行，”他看向他的眼睛。“我希望你能被我操射出来。”他当前倾身，对着Oliver的眼睛低喃。“你快到了，不是么？”  
Oliver呻吟出声。“Mal…Mal……求你，我想要…求你…我想射。”  
Malcolm加快了抽插，过了一会儿，Oliver低声呻吟着射了出来，液体打上了两人的小腹。他的身体紧绷，完美的裹住了Malcolm，让他越发愉悦，但他强迫自己从伴侣体内抽出来，无视Oliver的呻吟，将年轻人翻了个身，然后再次插入。再次抽动了几下，他用自己的精液填满了伴侣。野蛮的咆哮着，他倾身咬在了Oliver的后颈，咬在他之前的标记上，再次标记了自己的伴侣。  
Oliver呻吟着贴紧Alpha，轻声呢喃着，Malcolm尽兴后小心的慢慢让两人躺在床上。他伸手搂住自己的伴侣，紧紧抱着他，等着他的节消退。他听着Oliver的呼吸平缓下来，心跳慢下来，睡着了。他一直都在用鼻子和嘴唇爱抚着Oliver颈上的标记。  
oOoOoOo

Oliver晚上独自醒来，依然在热潮期，他很疑惑，马上嗅了嗅空气里和枕头上的味道，但什么都没有，除了他的气味。深吸一口气，他感觉到腿间依然光滑，暗暗的责骂自己，居然有一瞬间相信了Malcolm真的在那儿。  
Malcolm已经死了。  
已经快一年了。  
这只是热潮期出现的幻觉，仅此而已。  
翻了个身，他将脸埋进枕头里，热潮再次袭来的时候他呻吟出声，将理性再次抛除九霄云外。他知道自己的热潮明晚才会结束，年纪越大，热潮的时间越短。这就意味着，他能再次回答基地，继续追捕Slade。  
轻声呻吟着闭上眼，他会在接下来的24小时竭尽全力的对抗热潮。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡预警！

热潮期过去，终于可以离开房子，Oliver决定搬到一个更安全的地方，虽然Slade曾经闯进了他们现在的基地，但搬到基地是最好的选择。Robbie眼睛都不眨就同意了，毕竟她人生的最初5年把飞机当做一个家，所以基地对她来说也没那么糟糕。  
不过这就意味着Robbie看到了Roy突然从昏迷中醒来，然后见证了他的神志不清。  
Oliver和Sara外出寻找Roy，Oliver担心年轻的Omega会去跟踪Thea，所以让Diggle去暗中保护他的妹妹，然后他们发现Roy去袭击了Sin，在Sin的指点下，他们跟踪Roy到了Sara刚回星城时藏身的钟楼。他们没能阻止或是抓住Roy，只能无措的看着Roy杀死了一位警官，还有正在报告情况的另一位警官。在和Roy扭打的过程中，Oliver伤得十分严重，Sara别无选择，只能带着还穿着整套绿箭侠制服的他去医院，让医生治疗他。这位医生因为感激绿箭侠之前保证了棕榈区众多诊所和医院的药品供应，非常乐意帮忙。  
尽管有了医生的治疗，但Oliver依然浑身都疼，他让Felicity进行面部识别，自己坐在一边调着在炼狱岛上学来的止痛药和香料。Sara思考着该怎么阻止Roy，Oliver非常想阻止她，但她拿枪离开了基地，还提醒他母亲的集会马上要开始了，所以他只能看着她离去。  
在集会之前，Oliver得知母亲想要放弃市长的竞选，他想劝她别放弃。他告诉她，这样会让Thea知道她有多强大，她真的想要弥补自己的错误，将这座城市变得更美好。然后她说自己知道他就是绿箭侠，一年前就知道了，他非常震惊。她说自己为他骄傲，他的自信和骄傲油然而生。  
他的自信骄傲就维持了一小会，在Moira演讲时，Thea冲到了镜头前，告诉Roy去哪里找她，想要引他出来。这次尝试成功了，但不幸的是又有几个人受伤，Thea想和Roy谈谈，让他冷静下来，此情此景让Oliver想到自己当初和Slade的情况，这让他非常伤心，因为当初他没能成功。然后Sara出现，举起枪想要射击，但Sin出现阻止了她，Roy的注意力也从Thea转向了正在威胁他的Sara。最后Sara一枪射中Roy的腿，足够让他一瘸一拐，然后Oliver用三支带有毒液的箭射中他的胸膛，让他再度进入昏睡状态。  
将Roy带回基地，给他挂上了西藏蝮蛇毒的点滴，让他保持失去意识的状态，Felicity带Robbie去吃些东西，Oliver和Sara谈了一会儿，Sara说觉得自己依然只是个杀手，一直如此。Oliver努力劝着她，说并不是这样，他可以帮助她脱离黑暗，但她觉得自己不值得。这是他第二次看着Sara离开，而他知道她不会回来了。  
Oliver赶回俱乐部，回到母亲和妹妹身边，她们正在和警察说着什么。她们一起离开酒吧，Oliver安慰母亲说Robbie安然无恙，和他的朋友一起出去吃饭了，想装作他们一家依然和睦一样，轿车开起来，Thea突然开口。  
“你知道Roy的事，”她看着Oliver。“这就是为什么你让你的保镖跟着我。”  
Oliver想脱口否认，但本能告诉他最好别。Thea不蠢，无论他说什么，她都会知道真相。  
“我只是想保护你。”  
这简直是是最没有说服力的实话了。  
Thea摇摇头，嘲弄的说。“而不是告诉我真相，”她用Alpha的语调低声说。“就像Malcolm Meryln。你知道吧？你的Alpha伴侣？”她继续毒舌。“多么的扭曲，我父亲和我哥哥结合了？”  
“Thea…”Moira想说什么，但Thea的声音盖过了她。  
“你知道你们俩靠说谎和保密来保护我，但…那只是在伤害我。”  
Oliver的心提了起来，Moira轻声叹息。年长的Omega微微点头。  
“你是对的，”她看看Thea又看看Oliver，然后又看着Thea。“我们该翻篇了。”  
“没那么简单，”Thea很愤怒。“没那么容易。”  
“我知道，”Moira同意，Oliver想要轻声安慰她们俩，让母女两人平静下来。“如果说出真相很容易，那我们就不会是这样的情况了。但现在你和你哥哥都该知道Malcolm他…”  
她还没说完，一辆卡车撞上了驾驶位。Oliver在被黑暗笼罩之前，最后看到的就是Thea和Moira毫无意识的倒在了座位上。  
缓缓恢复意识，尽管视野依旧模糊，但他看到母亲被绑住，在他面前跪着，脸上满是泪水，他还听到了Thea在抽泣。终于清醒过来，他看到Slade站在Moira身后，就是他绑架了他们。Oliver想要走过去，但很快发现自己被绑住了，绳子捆了好几圈，他的心脏都快跳出胸口了，害怕Slade找到并绑架了Robbie。他的小女儿现在有危险，而他什么都做不了。  
“我曾经死去，”Slade徘徊在Moira和Thea身后。“上次你做了选择。”  
“Slade。”Oliver没能挣脱绳索，但还是挣扎着坐起来，抬头看着他曾经爱过的Alpha现在只剩下憎恨。  
“我总是在想，”Slade走道他身边，蹲下，平视着Omega。“当他用枪指着Shado并将她从我身边夺走的时候，你是什么样子。”  
“你…”Oliver压下了叫Slade疯子的冲动，知道这毫无帮助。他低声咆哮。“Shado…Shado不是你的！”  
“不！”Slade愤怒的靠近Oliver。“她是我们的，而我死后，她只剩下你。她最终只是你的，而你选择了另一个女人，而不是她。”  
“ _不是_ 那样的。”  
“就是那样！”Slade敏捷的起身，后退，指指他身后。“她告诉我的！”  
Oliver什么都没看到，只有树影和黑暗，过了一会儿他意识到Slade在说什么，他知道Mirakuru带给Alpha的伤害远远超乎他的想象。他摇摇头，轻轻哀鸣。“那里…没有人在那里…Slade…没有人在那儿，求你…无论你看到什么，都不是…不是真的。”  
Slade发出愤怒的声音，黑色的眼睛里满是愤怒。在他反驳之前，Moira说话了。  
“你和Oliver…在那座岛上…”女性Omega扭身看向Slade，然后又看看Oliver。Thea发出虚弱的声音，因为母亲的话惊讶的抬头。  
“Slade，”Oliver恳求着，扭动手腕想要摆脱那些绳子。“Slade…求你…如果你想惩罚我，那就直接惩罚我…只是…放过我的家人，求你。”  
“这就是你的惩罚，”Slade走到Moira身后。“这将会是你的惩罚。”  
“Slade…”Oliver摇头。“Slade…Robbie在哪儿？求你…求你告诉我你没有伤害她。”  
Slade低声说。  
“我们的女儿很安全，我的线人说她还在餐厅里，和Miss.Smoak一起吃饺子。”  
“我们的…”Thea惊讶的睁大眼睛看Oliver。“他…他是Robbie的父亲？”  
Oliver想鼓起勇气告诉妹妹真相，但Moira先开口了。  
“这就是为什么你不想…让任何人知道。”Moira用眼睛告诉Oliver，她知道真相。她知道Robbie真正的父亲是谁，但她会保密，直到他做好了说出真相的准备。Oliver轻声呜咽着。  
“诚实可不是你儿子的美德，”Slade看向Oliver的眼睛。“如果5年前他做了正确的选择，那一切都不会发生了。”  
“那让我现在做出正确的选择，”Oliver恳求着，向前挪动了一点，希望Slade的注意只集中在他身上。“杀了我。”  
“不！”Moira流泪喊道，Thea的抽泣声更大了，求Oliver停下。  
“选我，求你。”Oliver哀求着。如果能救母亲和妹妹，他宁愿死的是自己。“求你…Slade…选我。别伤害他们，杀了我。”  
Slade摇头，走到Moira和Thea中间，就像5年前那个恐怖的夜晚，Ivo走到Shado和Sara中间一样。Shado跪在他面前，她知道无论他做什么选择，他们所有人都会死，记忆像是潮水般涌来，他大声呜咽着，眼泪已经濡湿了眼眶，但他眨眨眼，不让眼泪掉下来。  
“我不想杀了我的伴侣，”Slade举起枪。“现在，选吧。”  
Oliver摇头。  
“不。”  
“选。”  
他看着Alpha，冲他怒吼。“不！”  
Slade的枪从Moira移动到Thea那儿，Oliver挣扎着。“我会杀了你，”他大声说，眼睛充斥着怒火。“如果你伤害她们，这次我一定会杀了你！”  
“选！”  
Thea抽泣，Moira呜咽，Oliver知道想要不流血只有一种解决的办法。深吸一口气，他的精力集中在他和Slade的链接上，再次深吸一口气，他将Shado死去那晚的回忆传送给Slade。Slade几周前在警察局想要看这段回忆，感觉到Shado死去，痛苦一直萦绕在他心里。他竭尽全力才将记忆通过链接传送过去，他的鼻子开始流血，视野也变得模糊，Slade因为震惊和若隐若现的痛苦踉跄后退了起步。  
“那就是…你想要的…”Oliver粗重的呼吸，尝到了自己嘴边血的味道。“你想知道的…她被杀时我的感受…你…满意了么？”  
Slade眨眼，用手捂住脸，整个身体都再颤抖。  
“Kid…”  
Slade看了他会儿，眼神变了，但愤怒又充斥在Alpha眼中。  
“无所谓了。”他再次抬起枪。“我依然保持我的承诺，kid。现在，做出你的选择。”  
“不。”Oliver摇头，鼻血依然不断流着。“不。”  
Slade愤怒的出声，但Moira突然打断了他。“停下！”  
Oliver看着母亲慢慢站起来。“现在只有一个办法能结束这一切，”Moira温柔充满爱意的看了Oliver一眼，然后转向Slade。“我们都知道…不是么…Mr.Wilson？”  
Oliver痛苦的喊着，知道她要做什么，因为他当初为Shado和Sara也是这么做的。  
“我的两个孩子都会活下去，”Moira语气坚定，Thea啜泣着问她要干什么。Oliver挣扎着想要摆脱绳子，想去救自己的母亲。“Thea，我爱你。”Slade举枪，Moira挺直了身体。“闭上眼，宝贝。”  
Slade看了Moira一会儿。  
“你真的很勇敢，”他说的很慢，Oliver用链接试图阻止Slade，但Slade拒绝了，给他带来了更多伤害，Oliver感觉自己的心和灵魂都被撕裂了。Alpha缓缓放下枪，放进了自己的夹克。“我真的很遗憾。”他背对Moira。“你并没有遗传给你的儿子。”  
短短一瞬，Slade转身面对Moira，从衣服里抽出一把武士刀，插入了Moira的胸膛。  
Thea尖叫着，Oliver感觉自己的世界分崩离析，整个身体都麻木了。他感觉自己被拖入了冷冰冰的水中。他跪在地上，听着Thea的啜泣，听着Slade告诉他，一切结束之前还会有一个人死去。Alpha走到Thea身边，Oliver的心脏差点跳出来。  
Oliver惊讶的看着Alpha只是放了Thea，然后消失在了阴影中。  
Thea哭着紧紧抱住Moira，Oliver感觉视野变得模糊，还能感觉到Slade透过链接的轻轻触碰。这太过了，太过了，他闭上眼，完全沉入了黑暗。


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver坐在自己的备用巢穴里，这个地方是他在基地出事以后建立的，表示自己绝不妥协。他屏蔽了自己和Slade的链接，但这很困难，Slade很强大，Alpha不断压迫着，想要寻找他的弱点，Oliver身心俱疲。母亲的死沉重的压在他的肩膀上，他觉得这都是自己的责任。如果他几年前处理好和Slade的关系，那现在的一切都不会发生。  
“爸比？”  
他转头看到Robbie正慢慢走过来。  
她一直在哭。  
在哭的不只是她。  
“嘿，小小鸟，”他声音嘶哑，向她张开双臂，然后她走近，抱住了他，而他也紧紧抱住女儿。她在他颈边啜泣。  
“你要去杀了他么？”  
Oliver听到小女儿的问题，心跳和呼吸都顿了一拍。她的声音不大，但振聋发聩。  
“我…我不知道，Robbie。”  
“我想…”她抬头，红着眼睛看着他，眼泪还在眼眶打转。“我觉得你应该这么做。”他惊讶的眨眼，在他说什么或是想好怎么回答以前，她继续自己的表态。“我知道…你答应过Tommy…你不会再杀人，但是…但是他杀了祖母…他再也不是爸爸了。不是我记忆里的爸爸…也许他应该…应该…”  
Robbie说不下去了，开始轻声的抽泣，Oliver将她抱得更紧，亲吻着她的太阳穴，她几乎蜷在她怀里，继续抽噎。  
他是怎么让事情变得这么糟糕的，他的女儿，他的宝贝女孩，想让他杀了Slade？  
他用手抚摸着她的后背，开始唱那首摇篮曲，但她愤怒的将他推开。  
“不要！不要唱那首歌！”她摇头，头发随着眼泪一起落在她的脸颊上。“那是他的歌！我记得！是他最先开始唱的！我不…不想再听到了！我不想！”她突然伸手抓住脖子上的波珠链，那个带着Slade狗牌的链子，用超乎想象的力气扯了下来。“而且，我也不想要这个了！”  
她把链子和狗牌用力扔到了屋子的另一边，脖子上因为被链子划伤流了一点血。她的呼吸有些不规律，然后再次抽泣了起来，Oliver马上伸手搂住她，用袖子去擦她脖子上的血迹，不在乎会弄脏他的衣服。  
“没事了，”他轻声说，亲了亲她的额头。“没事了，小小鸟，只要你不想听，我就再也不会唱了，我保证。”  
Robbie呜咽着把脸埋在他的肩膀，紧紧抱着他，继续抽泣。他听到了有人接近的脚步声，深吸口气，他闻到了朋友们熟悉的气味。  
“你们是怎么找到我们的，”他扭头问，注意力大部分集中在Robbie身上，想要安抚她。  
“Waller，”Diggle的一句话解释了一切，Felicity也迅速开口。  
“我们担心你们俩，”她停了停，看到她脚边的链子和狗牌，捡起它们，攥住了那块金属。  
“你错过了你母亲的葬礼，”Diggle的话让Oliver感到非常内疚。  
他已经埋葬了自己的父亲，埋葬了无数的朋友，以及自己的两个Alpha。他不能忍受自己还要埋葬母亲。她为Thea而死，就像Robert为他而死一样。他忍受不了，也不希望让Robbie也经历一次。所以他藏起了自己和女儿，这是懦夫的行为，但只有这样他才能让自己免于崩溃。  
“ 我离开了公墓，”他说话的时候，Robbie的啜泣变成了抽噎。“然后来到了这里。”  
Felicity轻声问。“这里是？”  
“第二个基地，”他简单解释。“假如基地被发现，这里就是我能…能来独自呆一会儿的地方。”  
Felicity走近，Oliver抱着Robbie站起来，转身面对朋友们。“母亲因我而死，”他第一次大声承认。“五年前，我本该…本该治好Slade，然后一切都不会发生。”他的手轻抚Robbie后背，感觉她在颤抖。“现在，所有我关心的人…我们都是他的目标。”  
他把Robbie带到附近的简易小床边，让她坐在那儿，捧住她的脸颊亲吻她，并为她拭去泪水。  
“今晚一切都会结束。”  
Robbie眨眼看着他，Felicity轻声问。  
“你要怎么做？”  
Beta的语气既迷惑又好奇。  
Oliver对Robbie笑笑想安慰她，拿起夹克，看到小女儿对他皱眉，他就知道自己失败了，她的模样突然更像Malcolm了。  
“我要去…解决和Slade的问题，”他说着放开了自己和Alpha之间的链接，感觉到对面传来的惊讶。“我要去结束这一切。”  
“Oliver，你真觉得只要他得到你，一切就能结束么，”Diggle摇摇头，慢慢走向他。  
“对。”Oliver点头，Robbie蹦下了床。“因为他保证过…会将我的一切夺走，直到我只剩下他。而且他告诉我，在一切结束之前，还会有一个人死去。我不想再让他杀死任何人…就因为他要遵守那个扭曲的承诺。”  
Robbie突然抓住他的手，他想再次微笑但失败了。  
“他是我的Alpha，我只是要做我该做的。”  
“我不接受，”Felicity走到他面前。“Malcolm Meryln是你的Alpha，而你阻隔了链接去阻止他。你也可以对Slade这么做，你能…”  
“能看着另一个朋友死去？看着他杀了我妹妹？或是我女儿？”  
Robbie畏缩了一下，Oliver虽然感到内疚，但还是继续说了下去。  
“这是唯一能结束一切的方法。”  
“那我呢，”Robbie睁大眼睛抬头看着他，轻声问。“如果…你离开了…我会怎么样？你不能离开我，你不能！”  
Oliver马上紧抱住她，屈膝蹲下，双手捧着她的脸。“Sara…Sara会照顾你。我们计划带你去一个地方…她会保证你的安全。”  
Robbie摇头，眼泪从脸上滑落。“不…我不要Sara。我想让你留下！求你…求你了爸比…”  
Oliver再次抱住她，亲了亲她的太阳穴，忍住自己的眼泪。  
“从你出生那天起，我唯一的愿望就是你能安全。你是…我拥有过的最好的，你让我骄傲。”他再次亲吻她的太阳穴。“只有这样我才能保证你安全，”他轻声说着，手轻轻梳着她的头发。“并且…我会尽我所能…倾尽所有的…保证你的安全。”  
他亲了亲她的前额，站起来，但Felicity拦住了他。  
“请别这么做。”她的眼神和声音带着祈求。“你不必…不必接受这个条件，Oliver。你不需要就这么简单的放弃。请…为了我们…为了Robbie…别这么做。”  
他温柔的看着Felicity。“有人曾经告诉我，英雄的真谛就是牺牲自己保护别人。”  
“不是那么简单，Oliver，”Diggle说，但Oliver摇摇头。  
“但它是，Slade的整个计划…都是为了让我回到他身边。所以我会回去，但他不会得到我的女儿。”他将Robbie抱在身边，然后温柔的将她放在Diggle怀里。“保护好她，直到你找到Sara，她知道该怎么做。”  
他绕过了Felicity和抱着Robbie想跟上他的的Diggle。  
“肯定还有别的选择，”Felicity转身看着他，希望他能听他们的，听她的。  
Oliver转身，悲伤的笑着。“没有，”他轻声说着，将Slade的狗牌从她手里拿了出来，轻轻抚摸着小小的金属，然后将狗牌和链子放进口袋里，离开了，他相信他们能把Robbie安全的交给Sara，而她会信守承诺，将Robbie带到南达帕巴特。

Oliver离开了藏身的地方，回到了Queen大宅，发现Thea和Walter在说话。整个屋子已经都被整理了起来，是Thea或是公司的人做的，看起来空荡荡的，好像鬼宅一样。  
“Oliver，”Walter看起来有点惊讶，Oliver不怪他。“葬礼上我们一直在找你。”  
Alpha的语气并没有指责的成分，Oliver很感激这点。  
“招待会你也没在，”Thea的话有些尖刻，Oliver抖了抖。  
“抱歉，我没有去，”他缓缓走向他们。“这是怎么了？”  
“Thea想离开星城，”Walter看了看Thea，她拒绝看到Oliver，也不理他。  
“不，”她快速打断了年长的Alpha。“我 _正在_ 离开。”   
Oliver看到Walter的痛苦的表情，他要求和Thea单独谈谈。Alpha以为他想让Thea留下，但说实话，Oliver不是这么打算的。  
“Ollie，please，”Thea摇摇头。“就…别试图说服我留下。”  
“我不会，”他走向她。“我觉得这是个好主意。”  
她转身，疑惑又惊讶的看着他。  
“你离星城越远越好。”他冲她笑了。“在我们家里，你、我、Robbie和爸妈之间，你和Robbie是最美好的，你拥有最纯粹的内心。我…不能让你们失去自己的率真。”  
Thea皱眉，看看四周，寻找着什么。  
“Robbie…在哪儿？我有…几天没见到她了。在妈妈…之前。”  
她的声音变小了，Oliver深吸了一口气。  
“她很安全，马上…她马上就会被送到Slade Wilson接触不到的地方。”  
“你把她送走了？”  
“我得保证她的安全…在我面对不可预料的情况的时候。”  
“你要去追Slade。”  
这不是疑问句，Oliver没多想就点点头。“他想要我，这是我和他周旋的唯一方式。但我需要你和Robbie能够安全。这是…这是唯一能让我保持理智的前提。你能…接受么？”  
Thea慢慢点头，知道这对Oliver来说很重要。“好。”  
Oliver微笑着走近Thea，抱了抱她，这也许会是最后一次了。  
“我知道自己不是最好的哥哥，”他慢慢后退。“或是朋友，或是…任何你需要的人。但从你出生那天开始，你就是我珍爱的妹妹。”  
Thea的嘴唇颤抖着，清了清喉咙，有些哽咽，只能再次轻轻喉咙。“我会…会在安顿下来的时候给你打电话。”  
Oliver点点头，Thea从他身边走过，离开了房间。他深吸一口气，从口袋里拿出手机，拨通了Isabel的电话，然后被转入语音。  
“我是Oliver，”他声音低沉。“一切都该结束了，我会去码头，独自一人。”


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver在码头等待Slade。  
他一直能从链接里感觉Alpha，能感受到对方的强大，但他不知道这是Alpha本来的样子，还是Mirakuru。  
听到脚步声，他没有回头。  
“这是一切开始的地方，”他看着海水，回忆着自己乘坐Gambit号离开星城的那天，从那以后一切都变了。“在这里坐上Queen’s Gambit号，本应该死在船上，如果那样的话，一切都不会发生。”从链接里，他感觉到了对面传来的疑惑，和不知名的情绪，轻声叹了口气。“那样我就不会遇到你，Shado和我母亲还会活着。没人会因我而死。”  
想要转头面对Slade，惊讶的感觉到脖子被飞镖打中，某种麻药渗入他的身体。眼前一黑，快速的倒在船坞上，他沉入黑暗前看到的最后景象就是一双靴子。  
醒来时，他发现自己已经在基地里，Felicity和Diggle用同样的表情看着他。他明白过来，Felicity黑进了他的手机，听到了他打给Slade的电话，Diggle跟踪了他，用飞镖打晕他，将他搬回基地。  
“怎么回事…”他眨眼想要摆脱晕眩，惊讶的看到Laurel出现在他的朋友们身后。  
“Slade Wilson，”她解释，他感觉到一阵冰冷。“他告诉我你的身份。”  
Oliver站了起来。“他伤到你了么？”他没料到Slade会跟踪或是靠近Laurel，他应该预料到的。  
“没有。”Laurel走向他。“他想要伤害你，伤害我们的友谊。你失踪的时候我找到了你的伙伴们，他们告诉我你的打算。”  
“我必须…”  
没说完，Robbie突然跑向他，将自己扔到了他的怀里。他抱住女儿，微微后退了一步，将她抱得更紧。“嘿，”他在她贴紧他的时候轻声说。“嘿，没事了，没事了，小小鸟。”  
“你不能再这么做了，”Robbie小声说，他感觉到她的眼泪划过脸颊，落在了他的颈项。“你不能，我…依然需要你，爸比。我还没准备好让你离开我。”  
Oliver将她抱得更紧，看向Laurel，她理解的看着他，他想告诉她一些重要的事情。“Laurel…”  
“你想告诉我the Undertaking那晚的真相，”她轻声说，他点点头。  
“每个晚上我都想告诉你。”  
“那为什么？”他没有回答，她温柔的看着他。“Tommy知道你的身份。”  
她很肯定，应该是已经猜到了。  
“你和他在一起，”她继续说，Oliver能听到她声音里的犹豫。“你陪他到了最后。”  
“他的遗言是关于你的，他想知道你是否安全。”他闭上眼。“抱歉我没能救他，也没能救我母亲。但我能救你和Thea，能救下你们所有人。”  
“不，”Laurel摇头。“不，不行。你不能一意孤行，Oliver，你的家人已经失去的足够多了，Thea和Robbie…他们需要你。失去你…Thea会活不下去的，Robbie…她需要她的爸爸。”  
Oliver感觉到Robbie在点头，还将他抱得更紧。  
“但你们都能活下去，”他轻声说，Laurel嘲笑的摇摇头。  
“我不了解兜帽、面具或是人形兵器什么的，”Laurel看了看基地。“但我了解你，就像熟悉我的名字一样。我知道听起来有些荒谬，虽然不了解你的秘密，但我知道深藏在骨子里的那个你，Oliver。”  
她看起来自信而强大，让他想起了Shado。Laurel的眼睛里的火焰，他总能在他的Alpha眼中看到。  
“那个你，”Laurel有些怒气冲冲的样子让Oliver将精力集中在她身上。“那个你 _不会_ 放弃，那个你总会找到解决的办法。”  
他摇头。  
“这次不行。”  
“你错了。”她的声音依然自信强大。“你想保护自己爱的人？那唯一的方法就是阻止Slade Wilson。”  
“我阻止不了！”  
“不，你能！”Laurel大声对他说。“阻止Sebastian Blood，因为他和Slade Wilson是同伙。”  
Oliver震惊的看向Laurel，他的表情一定是泄露了什么，她继续说。  
“我有证据，Slade Wilson杀了你母亲，然后Sebastian就能成为市长。”  
Oliver缓缓深吸一口气。“你是对的。”他觉得自己的血液开始结冰。“那个戴着骷髅面具为Slade工作的人，一直都是Sebastian。”  
“将要发生的事情，不只是关于你和Slade，这座城市需要绿箭侠。”  
Oliver慢慢点头，知道她是对的，如果Slade拥有Sebastian和Isabel这两张牌，那就意味着男人的计划不仅仅是杀几个人。毕竟他已经制造了一支人形武器军队，这肯定是有原因的。  
“好，”他慢慢的放下Robbie，看向Laurel、Felicity和Diggle。“好，是时候反击了。”他注视Felicity。“我需要你找到Sebastian Blood，我觉得是时候和他好好谈谈了。”  
“用Oliver的身份，还是绿箭侠的身份？”Felicity走向电脑。  
“都用。”  
她点点头，Oliver看向Robbie，从口袋里拿出了链子和狗牌，将链子系了起来，想要戴在她的脖子上，但她推开了他的手。  
“我说我不想要它们了。”  
Oliver蹲下，将狗牌放在手指上，伸手将Robbie的头发梳到脑后。“我知道你很生气，但这些…”他看看狗牌。“这些并不是代表现在的Slade。”他露出一个几不可查的微笑，“这是为了怀念那个救了我的男人，他保证了我们的安全…在一个最危险的地方。Slade…Slade现在可能再也不是那个人了，小小鸟，但我们还是可以铭记以前的他，依然爱着以前的那个人。”  
“但是…”  
“你想知道，当你出生时他说的第一句话么？”  
他看着她的眼睛，她想要拒绝，但还是好奇心占了上风，于是她缓缓点头。  
“他抱着你，将你裹在一块旧毛毯里，他笑了，我第一次真正看到他笑，然后他说， _我永远不会让你受到任何伤害，小小鸟。我会永远爱你，永远保护你_ 。”Oliver笑着收回眼泪。“在那里两年，他每一天都守着那个承诺。他也许不再是从前的他，Robbie，但我们还是可以记住那些美好的回忆，从回忆中汲取勇气和欢乐。”  
Robbie反复挪动了一会儿小脚丫，然后伸手拿起狗牌，慢慢的戴在了脖子上，让狗牌重新呆在她的胸口。  
Oliver点点头，快速的亲了亲她的前额，这时Felicity说她找到了Sebastian。  
Oliver在Sebastian吃晚饭的餐厅找到了他，告诉那个人，自己已经知道他和Slade是一伙儿的，并明确的告诉他，Slade是不会让他按希望的那样重建这座城市。因为他只是Slade游戏中的一个小卒子，Slade会在不需要他的时候，毫不迟疑的抛弃他。Sebastian问他是怎么知道的，Oliver毫不犹豫的告诉他，自己就是绿箭侠。  
在Oliver去和Sebastian对质时，Diggle和Felicity绑架了他的保安，Felicity用她的黑客技巧从他身上获得信息。  
他们汇合之后，Diggle说Sebastian的手下告诉他们，Slade和他的手下打算在当晚掌控这座城市。Felicity还说Slade会利用污水管道系统，然后他们应该从岩石大道向东南走，在靠近水街的地方，是Slade的军队最可能藏匿的地点。Laurel坚决表示会帮助Oliver，但他还是拒绝了，因为他不想她受伤。他们留下她和Robbie呆在基地，希望能彻底解决一切争端。  
不幸的是计划还没有停止。  
Diggle拿到了爆破装置，但Slade的一个爪牙在他们顺利撤退之前认出了Oliver，混战中Laurel不知从哪里出来，救了Oliver，但也被当成了攻击目标。他们逃走，Oliver希望Diggle能赶快解决，但他不知道Diggle被已经注射了Mirakuru的Isabel缠住了。当他和Laurel被逼到角落的时候，他别无选择，只能用爆炸箭炸开他们和人形兵器头顶中央的天花板。  
碎片也割伤了他和Laurel，带着弓和箭袋，与Laurel站在一起，他又射出一支爆炸箭。再次汇合后，一起走回外面。同时Felicity开着货车撞上Isabel，让Diggle摆脱了这个疯Beta。他们在街上汇合，Felicity说星际实验室已经制造出了Mirakuru的解药，并让人带过来了。


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver、Diggle和Felicity去寻找被Slade手下伤到的送货员，Laurel去车站和父亲汇合。可太晚了，送货员已经死去，解药也被Slade的手下拿走。他们退回钟楼，等着Diggle把Roy和Robbie从基地接来，Oliver突然接到了Sebastian的电话，男人声称要把Mirakuru解药给Oliver。Diggle回来后Oliver就和他离开了，将Felicity留下照顾Roy和Robbie。他们从Sebastian手里拿到解药，男人还在幻想自己能成为市长，并在Slade的军队被阻止以后重建这座城市。Oliver和Diggle回到钟楼，Oliver给Roy注射了解药，希望它能起作用。  
Lance打电话来说有军队封堵了进出这座城市的所有通道和桥梁，那是A.R.G.U.S.的人，他们还用无人机装载了六枚GBU-43炸弹，Oliver想要让Waller停止这次行动，那些炸弹足够炸平整座城市了。但他的提议被她拒绝了，她告诉他黎明时分这座城市就会被从地图上抹去。  
事情急转直下，从糟糕变成更糟，最后变成了完全的灾难，Slade的爪牙们挤满了钟楼。幸好解药起效了，Roy恢复了理智，用一支Oliver的箭搭成飞索，他们逃出了钟楼，Lyla Michaels支援他们的直升机到了，火箭推进榴弹打进去，摧毁了钟楼，也消灭了Slade的人。他们和Lyla一起退回已经成为废墟的基地，想制定一个不会让他们全军覆没的计划。  
他们需要找到足够的装有注射器的箭，Diggle说Slade有一支自己的军队，而他们也需要一支，这时候Sara出现了，带着Nyssa和她带领的联盟成员。Sara同意回去，所以Nyssa和刺客联盟出手帮忙。Oliver开始有些抗拒，但当他知道Sara不是真的回到联盟，只是回到她的爱人身边。Nyssa告诉他们Slade的位置在Queen集团，Oliver同意与她合作，但前提是他们听他指挥，以及不要杀人。  
令他惊讶的是，她同意了。她还让两名刺客留在后方保护Robbie和Felicity。然后他和联盟刺客们去Queen集团寻找Slade，Diggle和Lyla去A.R.G.U.S.劝阻Waller，至少要争取到一点时间。Queen集团的战斗激烈但迅速，解药起作用了，Isabel威胁到了Sara，于是Nyssa凶残的扭断了这个Beta的脖子。然后Lance突然出现，说Laurel被带走了，Felicity查到Slade的手下正打算逃离这座城市。  
去阻止这支军队逃走之前，Oliver带着Felicity和Robbie，在两名联盟保镖掩护下去了Queen大宅，她们在那儿会安全。他知道Slade在参观房子里的艺术品时放了许多监听设备和摄像头。所以他让Felicity留下，引来Slade，因为彼此都知道，他们终有一战。  
通道里的战斗非常残酷，但他们制服了所有Slade的手下，没人能逃走。  
但Slade用一个从基地偷走的设备通知Oliver，他带走了Felicity，这意味着他肯定也带走了Robbie，Oliver知道战斗远远没有结束。他独自去见Slade，知道这是一劳永逸地结束一切的办法。  
找到Slade的时候，他的剑指着Felicity的咽喉，Oliver怒气上涌。  
“Robbie在哪儿？”他抬弓搭箭，拉紧了弓弦。  
Slade摇摇头，Oliver怒吼。  
“她在哪儿，Slade？”  
“安全的地方，我没有伤害我们女儿的意思。”  
Felicity呜咽着，Slade的剑刃更逼近了些。“放下弓，”Alpha阴沉的说。“放下弓，不然你就会埋葬另一个所爱之人。”  
Oliver犹豫片刻，还是按Slade说的做。低下身将弓和箭放在地板上。  
“放开Felicity，Slade。”  
“马上。”Slade说，他的一个手下走上前，手里拽着正在挣扎的Laurel。“在杀死你母亲的那晚我告诉过你，在一切结束之前，还有一个人会死。”  
Oliver愤怒的说。  
“我不会做出选择，让你杀我的朋友。”  
Slade轻笑，点头。“你是对的，”他的话让Oliver惊讶。“这次你没有选择，kid。”  
Oliver看看Laurel又看看Felicity，他的朋友现在十分危险，但Slade说过只有一个人会死，所以他为什么会同时绑架Felicity和Laurel？这说不通。Slade应该已经选择了Felicity，为什么还会把Laurel绑架过来？她的角色是什么？在Slade告诉她他的真正身份以后，她应该就不会再…  
他的心跳漏了一拍。  
Sara。她是Sara的姐姐，Slade责怪Sara，就像他觉得Oliver该对Shado的死负责一样。  
“Sara，”他轻声说出了朋友的名字。“你的目的是Sara，所以你带走了Laurel，你知道她会把Sara引出来。”  
Slade愤怒了。“如果不是那个小贱人，Shado就不会死，你会选择你的Alpha。”他的手动了动，剑锋离Felicity的脖子更近了，她害怕的啜泣着。“她才是该死的人，她告诉我Ivo毫无理由的杀了Shado。而你…链接断裂造成的痛苦让你不置可否。你只是因为愧疚才附和了她的说法，你想告诉我真相。我从你给我的记忆里 _看到_ 了，她阻止了你，不想让我们在一起。自私的贱人知道我会把你带走，让你和Robbie安全的躲开她，也免于她的背叛。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，知道自己用链接不只是将Shado死去时的记忆传递给Slade。他给了Slade所有的记忆和那时自己的全部感受。他心如擂鼓，知道Slade的愤怒转移了。Oliver依然是他的目标，但Slade的Alpha本能会让他产生保护欲，让Oliver远离所有潜在危险，他认为真正的危险是Sara，她会赶来救Laurel。Sara不笨，会知道Slade带走Laurel的目的是引她出来，而不是Oliver。  
但是即使有Nyssa和联盟成员的帮助，Sara也对付不了Slade。  
“Slade，别…”  
“她才是一切的罪魁祸首，”Slade的视线坚定愤怒。“如果她没有上Amazo号…如果她没有说谎…没有让你对付我…这一切都不会发生！你和我…我们会一直在一起，但只要她死了…你、Robbie和我就会再次在一起。”  
听到Robbie的名字，Oliver的恐惧和怒火席卷而来。  
“Slade，Robbie在哪儿？我们的…女儿在哪儿？”  
Slade的眼神变了，很可能是因为Oliver说了 _我们的_ 这个词，而不是 _我的_ 。Slade微微向后看，他的另一个手下带着Robbie出现，小女孩正踢打着男人的腿，就像一只愤怒的猫咪，然后她看到了Oliver。  
“爸比！”  
Robbie继续挣扎，男人更用力抓着她的后背，一只手攥住她的头发，让她头向后仰，她疼得大叫。Slade被激怒了。  
“我说过，别伤到她。”  
Slade的动作很快，愤怒的转身，将剑从Felicity脖子上拿开，将她推倒在地，另一只手抽出手枪，干净利落的三枪打在手下的面具上。男人的手松开了，让Robbie挣开了束缚，男人倒在地上轻轻抽搐着。  
Robbie想要跑到Oliver身边却停住了，看向Slade。她的行为总能超乎两个男人的预料，几周前她想接触Slade就证明了这一点。  
“爸爸，”她嘴角动了动，小脸上满是眼泪，“爸爸…请你…请你不要…不要伤害Felicity。她是…我的朋友。求你了。”  
Slade将枪放了回去，伸手捧住Robbie的脸颊，用最温柔的样子看着她，Oliver有些心痛。他还记得Robbie还是个婴儿的时候，Slade晚上总会坐在那里抱着她，就像现在这样看着她，仿佛她是他最重要的人。  
“我不打算伤害你的朋友，小小鸟，”Slade笑着，轻声对Robbie说。“我保证。”  
Robbie轻声啜泣着，眼泪不断滚落到脸颊。“你…你答应过会一直…照顾…我和爸比，但…你说谎了，你…伤害了我们…”  
Slade动了动，Oliver希望Alpha能否认，至少给她一个合理的解释，但Alpha只是缓缓点头。  
“是，”他承认了，拇指摩挲着她的脸颊，为她拭去眼泪。“是的，但我想要弥补，只要…等到一切结束。我会带着你和你爸爸远远离开这里，去…我们能够一起，我会弥补这一切。”  
他倾身轻轻抱紧她，Robbie蜷进他怀里，轻轻抽泣着，Oliver再次感觉到心疼，然后他看到Robbie的手伸进口袋里。他的小女孩紧紧闭上眼，睁眼的时候，轻轻的吻了吻Slade的侧脸，微微抽噎着。  
“抱歉…爸爸…抱歉…”她轻声说着，Oliver看到Slade皱着眉退后。  
“为什…”  
Slade还没问完，Robbie用Oliver曾经教过的技巧，快如闪电的将满是Mirakuru解药的飞镖插进了Slade的脖子。


	25. Chapter 25

Slade哼了一声，蹒跚着后退，膝盖跪在了地上，Robbie也轻轻抽泣着飞快退后，Oliver还没反应过来，Slade拔出飞镖，命令他的手下杀死Laurel，这时Sara从阴影中出现，用带着解药的飞镖打中抓着Laurel的男人。男人顿住了，时间足够Laurel挣脱他的束缚，她一拳又一拳的将他打翻在地。  
“带他们离开这里，”Oliver对Sara喊道，Felicity站起来，扶起Robbie。Sara带着三人离开，Slade挣扎着站起来。  
Oliver飞速拿起自己的弓，看到Slade回身想要追上Sara，他将箭搭上弓。“Slade！”  
Alpha顿了顿，慢慢转身。  
“我不会让你杀死Sara，”Omega的手指摩挲着箭，想从中获得将箭射出去的力量，去完成多年前未竟的事情。“不是以Shado的名义。”  
Slade怒吼。  
“你还是不明白！你不明白她是让我们分开的原因！Shado的死也是因为她！”  
“你错了！我 _知道_ ！”Oliver深吸一口气。“Sara…Sara让一切变得混乱…但是这些不是她的错，而是Ivo那个该死的混蛋。Shado的死不是她的错，她没有拿着枪，也没有扣下扳机。她说谎，是为了让你、让我们减少一些痛苦。”  
Slade摇头。“你还是被她蒙蔽。”他拾起武士刀。“但我马上会修正。”  
“不。”Oliver喊道。“我不会让你杀了她。”  
他将箭射了出去，但即便没有Mirakuru，Slade依然是位训练有素的杀手。他轻松的闪开并向Oliver冲去。他并不打算伤害Oliver，只是想让他无法再战。这场战斗让Oliver想起了多年前在Amozo上的那次，那时候他本可以治愈Slade，而不是用箭射入他的眼睛，那场战斗一直徘徊在Oliver的梦里。  
最后他们打碎一扇玻璃，到了屋顶。  
他们的战斗还在继续，这时听到了Waller的无人机呼啸飞过。  
“你听到了，”Oliver在Slade想让他缴械时说。“那个无人机带了足够的炸弹，足够炸平整座城市！杀死成千上万无辜的人！”  
“他们与我无关。”  
“但还有Robbie！”  
Slade的攻击缓了缓，Oliver得到片刻喘息。  
“现在，Robbie就在外面，Slade，她有危险，因为你！”  
Slade低声说了什么，握着武士刀的手松了松，视线从Oliver身上转到无人机忽明忽暗的灯上。  
“如果她死了，Slade，”Oliver看着Slade脸上一闪而过的表情。“那就会是你的错，你的手上会沾着她的血。你能活下去么？在我们女儿被谋杀而死以后？”  
Slade飞快的跳下屋顶，肯定是去追Sara，将Robbie从她身边带回来，但Oliver的动作更快，他靠近Slade，然后用两支带着绳索的箭绑住了Slade。黑眼睛的男人挣扎着要摆脱绳子，但没有Mirakuru他办不到。  
伤痕累累、满身鲜血的Oliver缓缓走到Alpha身边，他依然关心他。  
Slade知道自己哪儿也去不了。“无论你杀不杀我，”他粗喘着。“什么都改变不了，kid。”  
Oliver和Alpha一样气喘吁吁，打开通讯器联络Waller，通知她一切都结束了，然后祈求她收回无人机。她答应了，他松了一口气，看到Slade眼中的一丝释然，Alpha知道Robbie不会出事后低沉的说。  
“那现在，kid，”他放在身侧的手依然在做无用的挣扎。  
Oliver靠近，伸手抵在Slade的胸膛上，抬头迎上Alpha的视线，然后倾身，在男人唇上印上一个毫无欲望的吻。他听到了惊讶的声音，感觉到Slade用力拉着绳子。他微微后退，悲伤的再次迎上Alpha的视线。  
“抱歉，”他低喃着，轻轻摇头。“但我不能相信你。”  
“Kid。”  
Oliver在Slade说什么之前就挪开了，将装有镇定剂的飞镖插进男人的脖子，药物几乎立刻就起效了。  
颤抖的吸了口气，Oliver转身再次联络了Waller。只有一个地方能关住Slade，他们必须尽快将他送到那里。  
几小时后，Oliver坐在Slade牢房外的椅子上，看着Alpha，等着男人醒来。  
他希望自己不必这么做。  
希望自己能相信Slade，但他不能。  
他深吸一口气，Slade突然醒了过来，Alpha气喘吁吁的看看四周，迷惑了。“我在哪儿？”  
Oliver轻叹一声，Alpha坐起来面对他。  
“我尽可能的让你远离整个世界，”他轻声说。“在这里，你就再也伤不到任何人了。”  
“你是说再也伤不到你了，”Slade慢慢站起来，慢慢摆脱镇定剂的效果。“你已经学会怎么屏蔽链接了，我感觉不到你。”  
“在我的Alpha不再是生物武器后得到了一点帮助。”  
“感觉像是你已经死了。”  
Oliver慢慢点头。“现在你知道5年来我的感觉了，这感觉…非常空洞，Slade。”  
“你没有杀了我的勇气，你的仁慈就是弱点，kid。”  
“不，”Oliver摇头，“我有足够的力量让你活下去，即使你会造成威胁。”  
Slade靠近监牢的铁栏杆，在更近的地方看他，表情让人读不懂。  
“多大的冒险，让我活下去。”  
Oliver慢慢站起来，离监牢更近一点，但保持在一个Slade碰不到他的距离。  
“你是对的，但我…不想再失去任何人，Slade。我不能再失去另一位Alpha了，也不能让Robbie失去你，她爱你，即便你做了那些，她依然爱你。你是她爸爸，你永远是她的爸爸。”Oliver深吸一口气。“我不想让她失去任何爱的人。”  
“你或许还有一点怜悯之心，kid，但你依然是个杀手。我知道，因为我创造了你。”  
Oliver点点头。“对，”他知道这是真的，而且不止如此。“你在我需要的时候帮我成为了杀手。你教会了我怎么保护女儿，能活到今天全是因为你，我的女儿能活下来也是因为你。我永远不会否认这些。”  
“5年来我…我一直继续杀戮…用简单粗暴的方式解决问题。但我没有通过杀戮，就阻止了你和你的手下。你帮我成为了英雄，Slade。”  
Slade低声说了什么，Oliver试着伸手碰到男人的手，但他缩了回去。  
“谢谢你，爱人。”  
Slade轻轻颤抖了一下，眼睛惊讶的睁大了，Oliver笑了，然后转身走向门口。他听到男人的拳头打上铁栏，愤怒的说。  
“你觉得我出不去这里？！”  
Oliver停住，打开门，转头看向Alpha。“也许你会，”他知道Slade总会找到办法逃走。“但…我觉得自己能承受这个风险。”  
Slade愤怒的说。“我依然会遵守那个承诺，kid。”  
Oliver深吸一口气。“你还有很多时间能思考那个承诺。这里是炼狱岛，Slade。你有的是时间。”  
他转身走出房间，听到Slade在他身后喊着会继续遵守承诺，他总会遵守承诺。身后的门关上，他依然能听到Slade模糊的声音。爬上楼梯，他看到Diggle和Felicity在海滩上等着他。他们一起坐上从A.R.G.U.S.借来的飞机，乘着它回家。他们知道星城还有很多善后工作在等着，但他们都比之前更强大了，能够面对接下来的任何事情。


	26. Chapter 26

Malcolm通过星城各处的联络人，很快就得知了Oliver解决了Slade Wilson和他的军队，Mirakuru的解药成功了。自己的伴侣和孩子都安全了，Malcolm放松下来。他等着Thea的消息，她之前在火车站被他从Slade的爪牙手下救了，他告诉她自己还活着，然后就去到城市的另一端，他知道Oliver将Robbie留在了Laurel Lance的公寓，自己去将Slade关在一个不知名的地点。  
他的信息晚了一点儿。  
他等到Laurel将睡着的Robbie留下，和妹妹父亲离开公寓后，才静静的溜进公寓。他很失望，Sara作为联盟的一员，居然没有加强姐姐家里的守卫。但她的失误就是他的机会，让潜入变得更容易。他轻声深吸气，走进了卧室，看到他的小女儿蜷缩在Laurel的被子底下，Malcolm还记得那是Tommy和Laurel在一起时为她买的，他笑了。  
坐在床边，他伸手轻轻将Robbie的头发梳回耳后，一直笑着。  
她看着那么像Oliver。  
“我的宝贝女儿，”他低声说，声音或是气味让Robbie轻轻动了动。她没有醒，但小鼻子抽了抽，轻轻嘟哝着什么。他马上轻声安抚，看着Robbie重新睡熟。  
他想到自己差点就失去了她。  
差点失去了Oliver。  
Malcolm想用一支箭穿透Slade Wilson的头颅，那人竟敢觊觎Oliver和Robbie，将他们拖向地狱。他不在乎Robbie认为那个人才是她父亲，但他想看到另一个Alpha死在他的脚下。但他知道这么做会让他的伴侣和孩子痛苦，这种痛苦会让他们永远不会原谅他。  
所以他没要Slade的命。  
让他烂在Oliver关他的牢里。  
让他知道，诡计和杀戮已经将Oliver推远。  
多合适的惩罚。  
Robbie在睡眠中翻了个身，轻声呢喃着，眼睛在眼睑后不断翻动，Malcolm知道她在做噩梦。  
他伸手温柔的抚着她的后背。  
“Shh，”他柔声安抚着，倾身用鼻子爱抚她的头发，不断安慰着她，直到她再次沉入梦乡。“没事了，没事了，甜心。我就在这儿，你很安全。只要我还在，你一直都会安全。”  
Robbie再次轻哼，睫毛依然在翻动，但还是慢慢安静了下来。  
“就是这样，我的好女孩儿。”  
Malcolm轻轻的用手指摩挲着Robbie的头发，他的电话突然响起来。他不需要看就知道是Thea，他一直都在等她的电话。深吸一口气，他快速的亲了亲Robbie的太阳穴。他发誓自己很快就会回来，为了她和Oliver。  
用了那晚在Oliver身边一样的方式阻隔了气味，Malcolm又回到了城市的阴影中。快速给Thea发了短信，告诉她在哪里见面。深吸一口气，在Laurel家一街区外看到了司机。车行驶在空荡荡的马路上，大多数的人都因为所谓的恐怖瘟疫，害怕的躲在自己的家里，Malcolm将思绪从Oliver和他们的女儿那儿，转到Thea身上，未来的几个月他需要将自己的大女儿训练得更强大。  
死亡正在威胁着他和他的家人，他不能让她像今晚一样手无缚鸡之力。  
正在袭来的危险拥有几个世纪的打磨训练，他们不会那么容易被阻止。  
唯一能保护Thea，保护Oliver和Robbie的方法，就是保证他们比即将来袭的敌人更强大，在一切都太晚以前。


End file.
